ELISA
by littlexhily
Summary: Un test, s'il est positif? Que fera-t-il s'il est positif?  Suite au résultat de ce teste Draco décide de réapprendre à vivre et va de surprise en surprise.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure:**Bonjours^^  
Cette fiction sera ma première fic à chapitre, j'en ai eu l'idée durant un cours de SVT sur le SIDA. A la base ça ne devait être qu'un OS, parce que j'ai très peur de commencer une fic longue et de l'abandonner mais j'ai vraiment envie de la poursuivre donc en espérant que ça vous plaise =D

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~

Deux heures, ça fait deux heures que j'attends les résultats. Résultats qui changeront toute ma vie. Si c'est positif...je préfère ne pas y penser. […] Trois heures que j'attends ces résultats, s'ils sont positifs je n'aurais plus aucune chance avec lui. Si c'est positif je n'aurais nullement le droit de lui imposer ça, je devrais y faire face seul.

Voilà maintenant plus de sept heures que j'attends, comme on dit « pas de nouvelles bonne nouvelle », enfin j'espère. Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes parents si c'est positif ? Que vont penser les autres? Dix sept ans et déjà...non je ne peux même pas le dire.

Déjà neuf heures et toujours rien. Ce que j'ai honte, je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver dans une telle situation, merde quoi! J'ai dix sept ans, je suis trop jeune, je suis pas prêt...

Dix heures, dire qu'il vient de passer, qu'il m'a regardé avec mépris, aujourd'hui c'est pas pareil, aujourd'hui ça fait encore plus mal. Aujourd'hui je sais que tu me regardera toujours comme ça Harry, avec mépris ou pire, avec pitié.

Vingt quatre heures se sont enfin écoulé, je ne veux pas ouvrir l'enveloppe, j'ai peur de ce que je vais y trouver.

Le test ELISA, le test qui fera basculer ma vie. Et cette putain d'enveloppe contenant ce putain de résultat...Je ne veux pas de ce résultat, pas maintenant, maintenant je veux être encore quelques heures comme tout le monde.

_Draco sorti de sa chambre de préfet, traversa la salle commune des Serpentards pour finalement se rendre dans le parc._

C'est beau. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à quel point c'est beau un parc couvert de neige. Je n'aime pourtant pas la neige, la neige c'est froid, trop froid, trop comme moi et pas assez comme lui pour pouvoir me plaire. La neige a seulement cette blancheur fascinante, cette pureté qui lui donne un certain attrait. Je n'aime pas la neige, je ne l'aime pas parce qu'elle met en évidence une partie de moi. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je me vois dans la neige, quelque part n'importe qui pourrait m'identifier à la neige. Après tout je suis froid, je suis même du même blanc que la neige. Je déteste la neige autant que l'image que je donne, pourtant mes parents ne cessent de me dire d'arrêter d'être distant, que ça ne fait que me desservir mais je n'y arrive pas. Être distant c'est pas facile tous les jours mais ça évite d'être blessé, la seule fois où je me suis laissé allé à être social, je n'ai eu pour bienfait qu'une humiliation publique grâce à Potter. Après on dira de moi, je n'y peux rien si je suis comme je suis, d'après les livres du moldu Freud ce serait lié à mon inconscient.

Je déteste la neige, pourtant j'adore marcher dedans, la sentir craquer sous mes pieds, regarder mes empreintes dedans, sentir le froid autour de mes jambes...J'aime, je me sent serein, apaisé... Il est temps que j'ouvre cette lettre, que je fasse face à mes erreurs.

Je...je...c'est négatif, je suis séronégatif au VIH...bon dieu je suis soulagé, heureux, si je n'étais pas dehors j'en pleurerais tant je suis heureux. La vie est courte, il est tant que j'en profite moi aussi.


	2. Chapitre 1

**note de l'auteure:**Un petit chapitre écrit en partie durant mais heures de perme, pas forcément très intéréssent mais je n'ai envie que ça aille trop vite alors je prend le risque que ça aille trop doucement^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

Commencer à vivre...par quoi vais-je commencer?  
_Draco réfléchissait à se qu'il ferait en premier tout en se dirigeant vers le château, il était resté assez longtemps dehors, il avait froid maintenant. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la personne abaissé pour faire un bonhomme de neige et la percuta._

- «...p...pardon...» et bien c'est quand même plus dur que je ne le pensais, le manque d'habitude je suppose.

- «Mais c'est pas grave, il y a encore assez de neige pour que je fasse un nouveau bonhomme!»

C'est bizarre, ce type me dit quelque chose, je n'est pourtant pas l'habitude de faire attention aux Poufsouffles...Pas grave, bon alors allons...à la bibliothèque! [...]Finalement ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée, les livres sont d'un déprimant, j'ai envie de rire moi!  
_Draco flânait dans les rayonnages, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, oui vraiment il était heureux et il n'avait pas l'intention de se priver de le montrer. Il s'arrêta finalement au rayon des biographies.  
_Toutes sur Potter bien sûr! Ah non il y en a une sur Dumbledore et deux sur des chanteurs morts depuis au moins quinze ans...Harry Potter, la véritable histoire par Rita Skeeter, tout le monde sait qu'elle n'écrit rien de vrai, ça doit être pour ça qu'il semble ne jamais avoir été emprunté, connaissant Skeeter ça va être marrant à lire.  
Pas rire, pas rire, pas rire, pas rire, mon dieu la tête qu'ils tirent tous! En même temps c'est pas la discrétion qui l'étouffe la Pince, ça aurait été un livre de cul ça aurait été la même chose. N'empêche c'est du grand art, crier«Une biographie sur Harry Potter !?!» alors qu'il y avait la moitié des septièmes années dans la bibliothèque...  
Bon,bon,bon c'est pas tout mais il se fait tard en plus j'ai froid, je ferais peut être mieux de retourner dans la salle commune des Serpentards mais avant faisons un petit détour par les cuisines.[...] Pourquoi il y a le Poufsouffle de tout à l'heure dans notre salle commune, il veut mourir ou quoi?

- «Que fait tu là?»

- «Je mange» , il mange?, il se fout de moi c'est pas possible!?! Je vois bien qu'il mange!

- «Pourquoi est-tu ici?»

- «Ben si je vais dans la Grande Salle je vais encore me faire engueuler parce que je déshonneur notre maison, du coup je mange ici»

- «Euh...pourquoi les Poufsouffles t'engueuleraient?»

- «Mais de quoi tu me parle?...Oh! Non, non, non et non, je ne suis pas un de ces pitoyables petits Poufsouffles! Je suis un Serpentard!»

...C'est qu'il a l'air sérieux en plus! Est-ce que je suis égocentrique au point de ne même pas savoir qui est dans ma maison? Pff, peut être que oui finalement, à force d'être distant avec les autres j'ai fini par ne plus les voir apparemment.  
_Draco commença à manger ses pâtes, assit à la même table que ce drôle de Serpentard. Quelque part il était intrigué_ _comment un garçon aussi naïf a pu être envoyé à Serpentard?_

- «Tu veux une part de tarte au citron?»

- «Oh! Euh...et bien... euh...»

- «Tu peux dire non si tu n'aime pas, j'ai l'habitude tu sais. Il paraît que j'ai des goûts bizarres mais en faite j'ai des goûts différents c'est tout sauf que la différence n'est pas tolérée.»

- «Je voulais juste pas te priver, je veux dire si tu l'a prise c'est que tu en voulais alors»

- «Si j'en ai autant c'est parce que les elfes de maison refusent que je parte sans, depuis le temps que je vais chercher de quoi manger aux cuisines ils ont fini par m'apprécier et me chouchouter»

- «Dans ce cas je veux bien, merci euh...»

- «Blaise Zabini»

- «Merci Blaise»

- «De rien Draco»

Évidement lui connait mon nom comme ça je passe encore plus pour un con, en même temps je commence à avoir l'habitude avec lui, mais étrangement je crois que je l'apprécie au moins un peu.


	3. Chapitre 2

**note de l'auteure:**Salut à tous^^  
Merci pour vos reviews et vos visites ça me fait vraiment plaisir^^  
Je suis désolée de poster la suite si tard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire donc ça à pris un certain temps.  
En relisant je me suis aperçue que je parle énormément de nourriture dans ce chapitre ( pas dans les autres j'espère ) à croire que j'avais vraiment faim quand je l'ai écrit. Les choses n'avance pas très vite dans l'histoire, je pense commencer véritablement le drarry dans un ou deux chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Bonne lecture=D

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Une telle nuit de sommeil, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ait pas eu je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée. […] Petit déjeuné! J'ai trop faim en plus alors...œuf, bacon et surtout jus d'orange. Blaise n'est pas là et personne ne semble s'en apercevoir, il avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'il est considéré comme la honte des Serpentards. Je me demande comment il arrive à vivre ici en étant totalement invisible, sans amis je peux comprendre mais sans reconnaissance non. […] «Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, semble ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de vouloir sauver tout le monde se qui explique sa relation avec la jeune Weasley», j'arrive pas à y croire cette bonne femme écrit toujours des trucs totalement aberrant et là elle semble être prise d'un sursaut d'intelligence. J'en serais presque déçu, si ce n'était pas si drôle. Dans trois jours il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et comme d'habitude les hypocrites qui me servent d'amis vont vouloir m'y accompagner sauf que ça ne m'intéresse plus de sauver les apparences. Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, d'un coté ça me changerait un peu les idées mais en même temps comme je ne veux pas y aller avec Crabbe et Goyle j'irai forcément seul.

-« Je suis gelé, y a pas moyen que je quitte encore la salle commune aujourd'hui »  
-« Tu dis ça mais il faudra bien que tu manges »  
-« Exacte mais c'est à ce moment précis que toi tu entre en jeu »  
-« Qu'entends-tu par tu entre en jeu, Blaise? »  
-« Ben comme tu sais que si tu ne me viens pas en aide je meurs de faim, tu aura pitié de moi, n'est-ce pas Drakichou? »  
-« Si tu veux avoir une chance de m'amadouer tu évite avec ce surnom débile. »  
-« Si tu veux darling, bon on regarde la télé? »  
-« Tu as réussi à faire fonctionner un de ces engins moldus dans Poudlard? »  
-« Oui et heureusement, je sais pas comment j'aurais survécu sans voir la nouvelle saison de Dr House »  
-« Dr House? »  
-« Ouai c'est super, ça passe ce soir si tu veux regarder mais pour l'instant on va regarder des dessins animés! »

Je n'avais jamais regardé la télé avant aujourd'hui et je dois bien avouer que j'ai manqué quelque chose, ils ne sont pas si stupide que ça finalement les moldus. [...]Si je ne connaissais pas le décret sur le secret magique je croirais que les moldus connaissent notre existence, bien sûr ils nous voient différemment de ce que nous sommes mais sur certains points ils sont vraiment très proche. Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai décidé d'être généreux donc cuisines me voilà! [...] Prochaine fois qu'il ait froid ou non c'est Blaise qui vient. Ces elfes de maisons me détestent, ils ne voulaient pas me donner à manger pour DEUX personnes parce que soi-disant je ne serais pas une personne de confiance et donc me donner deux repas m'aiderais dans mon projet machiavélique. J'ai dû batailler pendant plus de dix minutes en répétant inlassablement que Blaise Zabini m'avait demandé de lui apporter quelque chose à manger pour qu'enfin ils cèdent et maintenant ils ne veulent plus arrêter de me remplir les bras sous prétexte que Blaise doit manger. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès, je comprend mieux pourquoi il est à Serpentard maintenant.

-« Ben t'es parti où? Le dessin animé est fini depuis longtemps! »  
-« J'ai voulu être gentil et j'en ai payé les conséquences. Tiens j'espère que tu aime sinon tu te démerde je redescend plus, je tiens trop à la vie »  
-« Mangé! Merci darling! En plus paëla j'adore »  
-« De rien. Moi aussi j'adore mais apparemment on est les seul à aimer ça parce que en sept ans que je suis ici et à raison de deux repas par jour je n'est jamais vu de paëla à Poudlard. »  
-« Ça m'étonne pas, y parait que beaucoup de monde est allergique au calamars »  
-« Ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon »  
-« Que veux tu on est les deux êtres parfaits de Poudlard, les autres ne nous arrivent pas à la cheville »

Blaise n'est qu'un salop, m'obliger à regarder un téléfilm sentimental! Sait-il seulement qui je suis pour oser m'imposer ça? [...] Mais pourquoi refuse-t-elle de voir la réalité? Ce mec l'aime et elle elle ne voit rien. Ils sont vraiment con les gens qui ont crée ce film ça se voit trop que c'est faux. Bon ok j'avoue ce téléfilm sentimental m'a plus mais il faut pas le répéter à Blaise il pourrait s'en servir contre moi. Et mais j'y pense

-« De quel droit tu m'appelle darling!?! »  
-« Et ben il faut le temps que ça monte au cerveau! Pour te répondre c'est simple j'aime bien donner des surnoms et comme t'aime pas drakichou ben c'est darling . »  
-« Et si ça me plais pas? »  
-« Si ça te plaisait pas tu aurait tout de suite tiqué »  
-« ...Pff tu m'énerve! »  
-« C'est pas moi qui t'énerve mais le fait que j'ai raison »

Si il continu comme ça je le boude, de quel droit il a raison lui d'abord? Déjà 20H !?! J'arrive pas à croire à quel point le temps passe vite, faut croire que la présence de Blaise me distrait. On se dépêcher de manger et de se préparer pour regarder Dr House dans le calme. En sortant de la chambre j'emporte quelques chocogrenouilles et quelques dragées surprises de bertie crochue, sait-on jamais si je m'ennuie. […] Blaise est mon maitre, il sait vraiment de quoi il parle lorsqu'il est question de série télé, Dr House c'est juste super j'ai faillit pleurer ( façon de parler bien sur allez pas vous faire d'idées un Malfoy ne pleur pas surtout pour une invention moldue ) quand il m'a dit qu'il faudrait attendre la semaine prochaine pour avoir la suite. Bon c'est vrai que je ne comprend pas tous, ils utilisent des machins bizarres avec des noms bizarres mais heureusement Blaise m'explique ce que s'est, en même temps il connait par cœur les vieilles saisons donc il a eu le temps d'apprendre.

[…]

-« Salut darling, bien dormi? »  
-« Mieux que toi apparemment »  
-« Mais non je suis toujours comme ça le matin »  
-« C'est pire que se que je croyais »

Ce qui est bien quand on est un Serpentard matinal c'est que c'est plus facile de piéger les autres, et l'autre ici c'est Blaise. J'y ai bien réfléchie, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il doive manger dans la salle commune donc le fait qu'il ne soit pas matinal va me servir. Et oui parce que, comme tous Serpentard, il sera trop fière pour repartir alors que tous les regards seront fixé sur lui mais pour ça il faut qu'on arrive à la Grande Salle avant qu'il ne s'aperçoit que l'on s'y rend.

-« Bon aujourd'hui, si tu veux je t'oblige à rien du tout, tu me fera visiter ton quotidien? »  
-« Oui d'ailleurs tu va commencer tout de suite »  
-« Par ton petit déjeuné? »  
-« Oui »  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'on va mangé? »  
-« Tu pense vraiment qu'à manger »  
-« N'importe quoi,c'est important de bien manger c'est tout »  
-« Tu fais la gueule parce que j'ai raison »  
-« C'est ma réplique ça! »

Il vient de comprendre si j'en crois je regard noir qu'il me lance, il a vraiment l'ai stressé. On s'assoit finalement en bout de table, pas très loin de la sortie, les autres Serpentards le regardent méchamment, s'ils ont un problème on va le régler.

-« Tu veux de la confiture d'abricot? » Bon là c'était minable pour lancer une conversation, et malheureusement pour moi, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en être aperçu. Blaise me jauge du regard .  
-« Comment tu peux manger de la confiture d'abricot alors qu'il reste de la confiture de pêche!?! Faut franchement pas être normal »  
-« La confiture d'abricot c'est super bon, très sucré »  
-« Ben justement c'est meilleur celle de pêche légèrement acide »

Les Serpentards les plus proches de nous nous regardent avec des yeux ronds, totalement traumatisé autant par notre conversation que par le fait que leur prince parle avec le pestiféré. J'échange un regard avec Blaise et me mort la lèvre au sang mais ça ne suffit pas, nous éclatons de rire brusquement. Une fois remis de nos émotions nous nous dirigeons vers le lac où nous nous asseyons pour discuter un peu. _IL_ passe tout près de nous et je me tend imperceptiblement, Blaise l'a remarqué et me lance un regard entendu : si j'ai besoin de parler de _ça_ je peux compter sur lui, c'est tout simple mais ça me réchauffe le cœur. Heureusement le sentimentalisme n'est pas une vertu des Serpentards et Blaise me jette une boule de neige dans la tête. S'en suit une véritable bataille qui se termine en match nul après tout de même quatre heures de combat acharné. Un déjeuné rapide ( dans la Grande Salle ! ) et nous voilà en train de faire...des bonshommes de neige. Parce que oui il a réussi à me convaincre que c'est nécessaire, je sais pas vraiment comment il a fait. Au début je n'étais pas très à l'aise puis je me suis laissé aller et nous nous retrouvons à faire le concours du plus gros bonhomme de neige, alterné par quelques jets de boules de neiges. Transi de froid nous nous rendons aux cuisines prendre un bon chocolat chaud.

-« Monsieur Blaise était-il malade? Nous n'avions pas encore vu Monsieur Blaise aujourd'hui or Monsieur Blaise ne rate jamais un repas »  
-« Non j'étais pas malade, Draco m'a juste convaincu de manger dans la Grande Salle »  
-« Monsieur Blaise je suis tellement content que vous y alliez enfin! Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malfoy »

Pauvre Blaise devoir supporter les embrassades des elfes de maisons c'est répugnant. Pas parce que se sont des elfes mais parce qu'ils sont salent et couverts de sueur. Ils nous ont fait un goûté, c'est toujours dans l'excès un elfe? Non parce que bon on a juste demandé un lait au chocolat chaud pas un goûté pour cent personnes...Une fois sorti des cuisines:

-« Les mamans de Blaisou sont inquiètes pour lui c'est trop mignon! »  
-« Mais te moque pas! Puis d'abord t'as de la chance: imagine ma mère serait morte tu aurais pas l'air con avec ta réplique idiote »  
-« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, puis avoue qu'elle t'a plu ma réplique idiote comme tu dis »  
-« J'avoue »  
-« Au faite, on se réveille tôt demain pour aller à Pré-au-Lard »  
-« Tu veux dire comme le font des amis? »  
-« C'est pas ce qu'on est? »  
-« ...Si ! »

Le voilà énervé comme un gamin de cinq ans, comment je peux être ami avec un truc pareil? Enfin je dis ça mais je l'aime bien comme ça , s'il était sérieux il serait d'un ennui à mourir. […] l'a dis Blaise dodo de bonne heure parce que demain on va à Pré-au-Lard.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteure:**Tout d'abord, je suis désolée du retard mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Les choses avances ( un tout petit peu et seulement à la fin). Merci à tous de prendre le temps de lire, merci également à ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir =D  
Plus j'écris cette fic et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne parle QUE de bouffe, c'est...lamentable -_-"

o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Je veux bien qu'il n'est jamais été à Pré-au-Lard mais justement il aurait dû être près en AVANCE et pas en retard comme il le fait! S'il n'est pas près dans dix minutes, on devra y aller à pied vu que toutes les diligences seront déjà parties.[...] Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer de venir avec moi?, non mais sérieusement JAMAIS avant aujourd'hui on avait vu un Malfoy courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard pour espérer attraper une diligence!

-« T'as vu je t'avais bien dit qu'on arriverait pas en retard! »  
-« Tu parle si on avait pas couru comme des malades on aurait jamais réussi à faire arrêter cette diligence "  
-« Peut être mais ça aurait été vraiment moins marrant »  
-« Admettons que tu ait raison, mais juste pour te faire plaisir »  
-« Merci! Bon par contre il n'y a plus qu'une place donc tu viens sur mes genoux Darling. »  
-« Avec plaisir, Honey »

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit eux dans cette diligence! Non mais c'est vrai, maintenant il me regarde bizarre. Vive l'ambiance, et dire que le voyage jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard dure vingts longues minutes...en même temps quelle autre ambiance pourrait-on attendre du trio Griffondor. Le silence est trop pesant, si ça continu je vais plus oser respirer alors que ça fait seulement trois minutes qu'on a démarré.

-« Darling! »  
-« Quoi? »

Je crois que Potter et ses amis sont traumatisé par le surnom que me donne Blaise.

-« J'ai faim euh! »

A moins que se ne soit par Blaise lui-même, j'arrive pas à savoir. Non mais c'est qu'il me tape pour que je lui réponde ce con!

-« Mais me frappe pas! Je t'avais dit de te dépêcher, tu aurait eu le temps de manger! »  
-« Même si je me serais dépêché j'aurais pas eu le temps, menteur »

Il est trop con, me dire ça d'une voie enfantine en me faisant une grimasse...

-« Ben fallait te réveiller plus tôt »  
-« Et perdre un peu de mon précieux sommeil! Plutôt mourir »  
-« Ben alors plains toi pas! »

C'est vraiment un gamin, maintenant il boude. Si je n'étais pas si sympa, je me foutrais de sa gueule...en même temps qui à dit que j'étais sympa?

-« Ben alors mon chou, tu boude? »  
-« Même pas vrai d'abord »  
-« Menteur! »  
-« Non, c'est pas vrai »  
-« si si t'es un menteur »  
-« …,...,...,j'ai faim...,... »

Je suis mort de rire, même Honey à fini par me rejoindre dans mon fout rire. Les Griffondors,eux, nous regardent comme si on était fou, genre parce qu'on est à Serpentard on a pas le droit de rire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ralenti? Il y a jamais d'embouteillage quand on va à Pré-au-Lard..., on est déjà arrivé !

-« Darling, tu pourrais te dépêcher j'ai faim au cas où tu l'aurais oublié »  
-« Je crois que tout le monde sait que tu as faim, c'est impossible de l'oublier. Aller, pour une fois je suis sympa allons déjeuner au _**Régalant**.__( super pourri comme nom j'avoue, mais je suis nulle pour tous ça) _C'est moi qui paye!»  
-« Dis plutôt que tu as faim »  
-« Pas ma faute si j'ai passé ma matinée à essayer de te tirer de ton lit »  
-« Je suis sûr tu m'en veux même pas »  
-« Hé ouai t'as vu la chance que t'as! Trainer avec le grand, le beau, le magnifique, le génialissime, l'intelligent,le fabuleux, le talentueux, Draco Malfoy ET pouvoir l'empêcher de manger sans qu'il ne t'en veuille »  
-« Ouai bon on y va a ton régaleur, parce que bon c'est pas que j'ai faim mais j'ai faim »  
-« Dis que ce que je te raconte ne t'intéresse pas pendant que tu y es! Et puis d'abord c'est le _**Régalant**_ et oui on y va »

… Mais où est-ce qu'il va?

-« Blaise, c'est de l'autre côté... »  
-« Oups! »

Il y a pas à dire, je l'adore ce mec! Il est trop marrant et le pire c'est qu'il ne le fait pas exprès. J'espère qu'il va aimer le _**Régalant**_ , c'est un peu spécial donc... Ben ouai, un resto où tous les clients sont des hommes ou des femmes d'affaires super coincés, on peut que le juger de spécial mais leurs pâtisseries sont vraiment excellentes![...] J'aurais dû me douter qu'il allait faire ça! Blaise et ses idées débiles, là il a été fort: me faire passer pour son mec...

-« Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour? »  
-« Mais non mon coeur, tout va pour le mieux... Ah! Nos commandes! »

Il était pas trop tôt d'ailleurs, j'ai cru que les clients allaient nous tuer. Faut voir les regards qu'ils nous lancent, genre on est des animaux dangereux qu'il faut absolument exterminer!

-« Ta gaufre à l'air délicieuse, mon bébé! »  
-« Mais c'est le cas »  
-« Tu me fait goûter? Teuh plait? »

...C'est ma gaufre mais c'est mon ami aussi mais quand même c'est ma gaufre préférée et trop délicieuse avec du nutela, des copeaux de chocolat, des morceaux de fraise et tout recouvert de chantilly...mais si je lui en donne pas il va me faire la gueule et si je lui en donne je vais faire la gueule et si je lui en achète une autre il va faire la gueule parce que soit disant j'aurais peur qu'il me renfile des maladies mais si je partage et que j'en commande une autre je vais grossir...Je suis sûr qu'il sait à quoi je pense et que ça l'amuse de me mettre dans une situation délicate, c'est un test pour savoir à qui je tiens le plus: ma gaufre ou lui. Si je devais être parfaitement honnête je dirais que je tiens plus à ...lui. Pff pas le choix du coup.

-« Sert-toi »  
-« Nan toi donne moi »

Que je lui donne? Au le salop il veut que je lui donne la becqueté devant les coincés! Pourquoi j'ai accepté de jouer le jeu?

-« Hum! Ché tro b'n, tu veux goûter? »  
-« Mais c'est ma gaufre! »

L'enfoiré, il m'a piqué MA GAUFRE et il la mange DEVANT MOI! Ben si c'est comme ça il peut dire au revoir à son chausson aux pommes. Muhahahaha la tête qu'il tire, on dirait un bébé auquel on vient de retirer sa tétine![...]On a enfin fini de petit déjeuner et accessoirement de traumatiser les vieux, reste plus qu'a payer et on peut partir. Huit gallions, je veux bien qu'ils fassent les meilleures pâtisseries de la région mais ils abusent quand même dans leurs tarifs. Je suis pas radin, c'est juste que mes parents me donnent que vingts gallions par mois d'argent de poche et avec je doit aussi payer les plumes, l'encre et les parchemins qu'il me faudrait pour les cours et comme j'écris grand il m'en faut du parchemin. Sans compter le budget sucrerie indispensable,la preuve, une fois j'avais besoin de parchemin et j'avais plus de bonbons alors j'ai acheté les sucreries et j'ai écris tout petit pour finir le mois avec le peu de parchemin qu'il me restait.  
Mais qu'est-ce que c'est sur mon cul O.O

-« Blaise, t'as intérêt de courir vite si tu veux pas mourir! »

Je vais le tuer, il m'a mis la main au cul devant tous les clients du _**Régalant, **_jamais je vais pouvoir y retourner sans que tout le monde, serveurs compris, pense à ça!

-« Bon, je suis mort, donc t'es gentil tu vas pas me frapper darling? »  
-« ...Ok, on va où? »  
-« Au magasin de farces et attrapes! »

Après l'achat de boîtes à flemmes, d'oreilles à rallonge, de plumes magiques ( pour discuter pendant les cours darling! Après on dit que c'est moi qui est sans ami...) et autres objets plus ou moins utiles (mais darling, c'est du parchemin qui change de couleur avec le temps!), on sort enfin de la boutique.

-« Darling? »  
-« Oui? »  
-« On va chez honeydukes? »  
-« Ouai! »

D'abords quelques chocogrenouilles,des dragée surprises de bertie crochue, des patacitrouilles,des fondants du chaudrons, des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, des ballongommes de bullard, des pralines longue langue, et...mais qu'est-ce que!

-« C'est bon là, tu paye et on sort, même moi j'en ai pas pris autant! »

-« mais,mais,mais, mais j'ai BESOIN de ses friandises! Tu veux que je meurs! J'ai même pas eu le temps de prendre des flizwizbiz! »

-« Ben tan pis, tu vas pas te ruiner pour des bonbons quand, si? Et puis d'abord tu m'avais dit que tu avais besoin de parchemins donc j'ai bien fait de te sortir de cette boutique »

-« Mais non t'as pas bien fait, c'est pas grave si j'ai pas de quoi écrire mais si je peux plus manger de bonbons sans compter combien il m'en reste ça c'est grave! »

-« T'es un drogué des sucreries, darling, c'est pas bon. Tu veux devenir gros? »

-« Comment ose-tu ? Puis en plus ça fait longtemps que je fais comme ça et je suis PAS gros! »

-« Pas encore et ce seulement parce que avant tu faisais beaucoup de _sport_. »

La honte, en gros il me rappel que jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps j'étais une pute sans rémunération. Je sais que c'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et qu'il voulait seulement plaisanter mais...Mais comme c'est la vérité c'est dure à encaisser.

-« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas...Je rigolais quoi, je suis personne pour te juger et quand bien même je ne me le permettrait pas... »

-« Nan mais c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui suis con et qui comprend tous mal. Bon on va acheter du parchemin? »

-« Je te suis »

Plus jamais! Plus jamais je ne l'écouterais quand il me dira qu'on a le temps d'aller quelque part avant de rentrer! Monsieur m'a assuré que l'on est assez rapide pour aller jusqu'à la cabane hurlante et revenir prendre les diligences pour rentrer, résultat on a plus qu'a rentrer à pied.

-« Draco, je peux te donner un conseil? »  
-« Euh ouai! Mais tu sais tu me fais peur à m'appeler par mon nom »  
-« C'est parce que c'est sérieux. »  
-« Ok »  
-« Tu devrais peut-être lui dire ou lui montrer ce que tu ressent »

Je le savais, je savais qu'il allait me parler de _lui, _moi je n'aurais pas osé aborder le sujet parce que ça me concerne, parce qu'il est question de _ça_, de ce que je _ressens_.

-« Il me déteste, je ne peux pas lui dire et encore moins lui montrer, il s'en servirait contre moi »  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre? »  
-« Ma dignité, mon image? »  
-« Tu as tout perdu lorsque tu as décidé d'être ami avec moi »  
-« J'ai pas envie qu'il me dise que j'ai aucune chance, je veux pouvoir penser que lorsqu'il embrasse, lorsqu'il couche, lorsqu'il aime la fille Weasley en faite c'est à moi qu'il pense. »  
-« Tu ne préfèrerais pas savoir que quand il t'embrasse, quant il couche avec toi et quand il t'aime, c'est à toi qu'il pense? »  
-« Si mais c'est impossible... »  
-« Toi, tu l'aime alors pourquoi lui, ne pourrait pas t'aimer? »  
-« Parce que je suis moi? »  
-« ça c'est un argument en ta faveur »  
-« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une chance? »  
-« Oui »  
-« Alors dis-moi ce que je dois faire »


	5. Chapitre 4

**note de l'auteure:****Salut^^  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et pour prendre le temps de me lire *.*  
Je sais que je suis très longue à poster, j'espère que vous continurez néanmoins à me lire.  
Ce chapitre à mis plus de temps (je crois) à venir parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment Blaise allait pouvoir conseiller Draco, et puis ça m'est venu comme ça quand je prenais mon bain.  
L'histoire prend un peu plus de rythme mais faut pas s'attendre à les voir s'embrasser avant un petit moment encore (sauf si par miracle il me prenais l'envie d'inserrer ce baisé dans un contexte particulier^^)  
Bonne lecture =D**

**o~O~****o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o**

-« La première étape pour le séduire s'est d'être toi même »  
-« Je suis moi même »  
-« Non, soit toi même, comme lorsque tu es avec moi »  
-« ...tu veux les tuer ou quoi? »  
-« Tu veux le séduire oui ou non? »  
-« tu le sais très bien »  
-« Alors fais-moi confiance! »  
-« J'espère pour toi que ça servira à quelque chose, honey! »

Blaise est un cas, même dans les carambars les blagues sont moins nulles!Le pire c'est qu'il rit de ses propres blagues et que, comme il a un rire communicatif, je ris aussi. […] Le lundi matin n'est vraiment pas fait pour Honey, j'ai pratiquement dû l'habiller et maintenant je le traine jusqu'à la Grande Salle, enfin l'odeur de nourriture va très probablement le réveiller.

-« J'avais raison! »  
-« Pour? »  
-« Je me disais que l'odeur de nourriture allait te réveiller »  
-« Ah! Ouai c'est le seul truc qui marche vraiment, je sais pas pourquoi »  
-« Peut-être parce que tu ne pense qu'à manger »  
-« Oui peut-être mais je pense pas »

On déjeune en silence et très rapidement vu que les cours commence dans seulement dix minutes.

-« Aller, direction la salle de Métamorphose »  
-« Tu me garde une place? Je vais au pipi »  
-« Dépêche toi, les cours commencent dans cinq minutes »

Je suis devant la salle de métamorphose, je dois pas oublier d'être moi même comme l'a dit Blaise. En plus je dois lui garder une place donc réussir à empêcher Parkinson de se mettre à côté de moi...Allons-y![...] Pff reste plus que des places devant le bureau de Mc Gonagall.[...] Il peut pas se dépêcher! En plus Parkinson arrive.

-« Bonjour Drakichou! »  
-« Salut »

Elle essaye de s'assoir mais je l'en empêche de la seule manière qui me soit venu à l'esprit: je mets mes bras sur la chaise, autant dire que mon image vient de prendre un sacré coup.

-« Pourquoi tu m'empêche de m'assoir? »  
-« Je garde la place pour Blaise »  
-« Ce minable, soit raisonnable Dray, laisse moi m'assoir »  
-« Non, je garde la place pour Blaise »  
-« Dray chéri, les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes »  
-« BON PARKINSON, TU VAS PAS ME FAIRE CHIER JE TE DIS QUE JE GARDE LA PLACE POUR HONEY ! »

...J'ai peut-être un peu crié fort là, si j'en juge par les regards fixes des Griffondors et des Serpentards.

-« Tu m'as appelé Darling? »  
-« Non »  
-« Ah, j'avais cru »  
-« Monsieur Malfoy, où vous croyez-vous pour hurler ainsi? »  
-« Mais vous avez assisté à la scène, vous avez bien vu que je lui ai dit à plusieurs reprises d'aller ailleurs, vous allez quand même pas me retirer des points ou me mettre une retenu alors que vous me savez innocent! »  
-« Et en plus vous vous permettez de me répondre! »  
-« B »

Ce traitre vient de me couper la parole en posant c'est mains sur moi! C'est encore plus dégueux quand on pense qu'il est en retard parce qu'il allait aux toilettes, j'espère juste qu'il s'est lavé les mains...

-« Veuillez l'excuser professeur Mc Gonagall, il est en manque de sucre c'est pour ça qu'il est si irritable, mais ne vous inquiétez pas il va se calmer immédiatement, n'est-ce pas Darling? »  
-« Oui, désolé professeur »  
-« Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses monsieur Malfoy, votre comportement est intolérable, quand à vous monsieur Zabini, j'aurais espérée que vous gardiez le calme et la discrétion qui vous caractérise. Vos comportements irrespectueux coûtent trente points à votre maison »

Après quinze minutes de cours ou la professeur ne nous quitte pas des yeux j'échange un regard désespéré avec Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'il va faire une connerie, je suis prêt à le parier. ...Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient de casser ma plume, on a encore deux heures de cours avec Mc Gonagall!

-« Mince, tu as cassé ta plume! T'as de la chance, j'en ai toujours deux avec moi »

...C'est quoi ce truc! On peut pas appeler ça une plume! C'est rose fluo avec des ronds bleus vifs et le pire, parce que oui il y a pire, ça sent la carotte à des kilomètres! Même Mc Gonagall se fout de ma gueule en continuant malgré tout son cours. Pas le choix, je prends le cours avec cette chose.

_La métamorphose humaine est très dangereuse, certain sorciers peu vigilants se sont retrouvés condamné à vivre dans un corps totalement déformé ou sous leur forme d'animagus_

_t'es trop sérieux darling!_

_Honey! Comment tu as fais pour. Non c'est bon j'ai compris, les plumes magiques du magasin de farce et attrape ._

_Exacte!_

_Et tu es content en plus, à cause de toi j'ai perdu le fil du cours_

_tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il suffit de lire l'introduction de ton manuel de métamorphose pour retrouver ce qu'elle nous dit_

_C'est pas une raison!_

_Pour moi elle est suffisante, tu va devoir t'en contenter T'as vue qui est à notre droite?_

_Oui j'ai vu, et?_

_Tu l'a fais exprès, avoue_

_Non, il n'y avait plus d'autres places._

_N'empêche que je suis sûr que tu en profite pour mater ses fesses._

_Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dit!_

_J'ai pas raison?_

_Je vais pas me priver d'une telle vue, mais c'est de sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi bien foutu. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, qui te plaie?_

_Toi bien sûr mon chéri_

_Je le savais bien, ça aurait été impossible autrement, je suis tellement parfait._

_Oui puis surtout t'es trop doué au pieu mon _

_Je te fais jouir à chaque fois =D. Aller sérieusement, avec qui veux- tu sortir?_

_Sérieusement, j'en sais rien._

_T'as bien une petite idée_

_Non, juste faut qu'il soit beau_

_Oh, Blaisou avoue qu'il aime les garçons! Aller dit m'en plus! ( à part qu'il doit être blond aux yeux gris bien sûr ;D) _

_Tu continu je vais croire que tu fais des infidélités à ton namoureuh!_

_Techniquement parlant, il est mon rien du tout vu qu'il sait pas se que je ressens donc j'ai le droit de fantasmer sur toi et plus si affinité sans culpabiliser._

_Pendant que tu y es dis que comme t'a aucune chance tu te DOIS de trouver quelqu'un d'autre et que se quelqu'un tu l'a trouvé en ma personne, ce qui est assez compréhensible ._

_J'avoue, tu es le seul à pouvoir le remplacer, tu es si beau, et puis tu as un cul si ferme et_

_Et je crois que la prof nous à grillé, j'ai été heureux de te rencontrer Darling_

_Le plaisir est partagé Honey._

-« Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini auriez vous l'amabilité de me dire ce que vous écrivez alors que ça fait dix minutes que je n'ai rien dit »  
-« Comme ma plume à cassé et que Blaise m'en à prêté une, nous avons pris du retard dans notre prise de note »  
-« Quel est la dernière phrase que vous aillez noté? »  
-« Les cours de Poudlard n'auront donc qu'un aspect purement théorique. »  
-« J'ai dit cela au début de l'introduction et non en dernier, monsieur Malfoy. Donnez-moi ce morceau de parchemin. »

On va mourir, on va être torturé pendant les longues heures de colle qui nous attendent, je veux pas moi, je l'avais pourtant dit à Blaise que ça allait mal finir.

-« Dans ma grande bonté, je ne vais pas vous coller messieurs. »  
-« Merci professeur »  
-« Je me contenterais de lire votre petite conversation au reste de la classe »  
-« Non, pitié professeur, tous mais pas ça! Faites moi nettoyer les toilettes, promener dans la forêt interdite, servir d'appât pour attirer Voldemort mais ne lisez pas ça! »  
-« Je suis navrée monsieur Malfoy mais lorsque l'on se pense dispensé de suivre mes cours on en subit les conséquences! »  
-« Tu n'assume pas tes actes Malfoy? »  
-« J'ai juste pas envi de te voir pleurer »  
-« Aucun risque que TOI, tu me fasse pleurer »

[...]Je suis assez étonné, je m'attendais à voir les Griffondors nous faire des réflexions ou rire mais ils se contentent de nous dévisager. Est-ce vraiment si surprenant de voir de Serpentards plaisanter au lieux de suivre un cours?

[…]

-« Tu ressemble à ...Collin Criver! »  
-« Ok, toi tu ressemble à...Luna Lovegood »  
-« Et ben toi tu ressemble à...Cho Chang! »  
-« Où est l'insulte? Elle est jolie Chang »  
-« Oui mais elle est folle amoureuse de Potter »

J'avoue, je rougis, et pas qu'un peu. Ce jeu est super, franchement chercher les gens les plus bizarres et dire que l'autre leur ressemble ça fait passer le temps super vite. Mais jouer avec Blaise c'est pire parce qu'il s'amuse à faire des sous entendu vis à vis de mes sentiments, c'est déloyal.

-« Hé Malfoy! Tu fantasme sur moi parfois? »  
-« Bien sûr que non Potter, oublie pas que je suis PD et pas aveugle, je fantasme TOUJOURS sur toi »

J'ai super peur de sa réaction là, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne dit rien? Pourquoi il part? Pourquoi se regard de dégoût? Putain je me sens vraiment mal maintenant.[...] Blaise m'a ramené dans ma chambre de préfet, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'en aller mais il ne bouge pas, il a trop pitié ou alors il regarde l'aboutissement de ses efforts pour me faire croire que j'avais une chance alors qu'il savait que se n'était pas le cas.

-« écoute Darling, pleurs. Il a vraiment été salop, je pensais pas qu'il était comme ça . Pleurs et après je te dirai ce que j'ai pensé de cette première matinée. »

J'ai honte de pleurer devant Blaise, surtout pour Potter. Merde je pleurs pour un mec, je pleurs pour mon ennemi, je pleurs pour mon amour...Je savais que ça servirai à rien d'essayer de le séduire, il est Harry Potter, un héros ne se mari jamais a un 'méchant'. Mari...je me voyais déjà marié à Potter, c'est pitoyable.

[…]

-« ça y est, tu es remis? On va manger? »  
-« oui allons-y »  
-« C'est toujours pas la forme pourtant, tu devrais »  
-« Pourquoi? »  
-« Mais parce que tu as beaucoup avancé: il sait que tu es gay, il sait que tu aimes un mec, il sait que tu matais le cul d'un mec, il sait que tu sais plaisanter, et pour finir il sait que tu n'es pas comme tu le montre aux premiers abords »

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres, c'est vrai qu'il a découvert plus de choses positives sur moi qu'il ne l'a fait en six ans.

-« Et puis sa question n'était pas anodine »

-« Si tu apprenais que Weasley aimait les mecs qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais? »  
-« Rien, ou alors qu'il a aucune chance avec moi et que donc il a pas intérêt à me tripoter »  
-« Tu lui demanderais pas si il fantasme sur toi? »  
-« Non, j'en ai rien à faire, il fantasme si il veut tant qu'il me touche pas... »  
-« Alors comment tu explique que Potter t'ait posé la question? »  
-« Il voulait me faire chier, montrer à tout le monde que personne, pas même son ennemi, ne peut lui résister »  
-« ouai ou alors il voulait voir comment tu réagirais dans l'espoir de te faire rougir et donc d'avoir un peu plus de raison de penser que tu l'aimes »  
-« Ce serait trop beau »

Durant tous le déjeuné, nous nous chamaillons pour savoir qui a raison ( même s'il n'y a pas à se poser la question, j'ai toujours raison), puis nous nous rendons au cours de Botanique.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteure:****Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, en plus j'avais promis de me dépêcher de poster pendant les vacances et je ne le fais même pas :/ Pour ma défense j'ai eu mon inscription à la fac à faire ( même si ça ne prend qu'un jour -_-") et puis j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^.**

**Pour répondre à la review de loulou: le test E.L.I.S.A. n'est pas le test pour savoir si on est enceint mais celui pour savoir si on a le sida. **

-« T'es bien heureux d'un coup darling, il y a même pas cinq minutes tu étais totalement désespéré à cause de Potter et maintenant tu rayonne littéralement, faudrait m'expliquer »  
-« Potter est un connard d'homophobe, je vais lui montrer ce que c'est qu'un véritable homo »  
-« Je te reconnaît bien là! »  
-« dis-moi honey, tu es prêt? »  
-« Moi? Toujours! »

Prépare-toi a pleurer Potter, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'insulter les homos. Je hais les Griffondor tous incapable de venir en avance à un cours, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de mettre mon plan à exécution. […] Le professeur Chourave arrive ENFIN, non mais c'est quand même hallucinant de voir un prof arriver avec plus de dix minutes de retard surtout qu'elle nous garde toujours au moins un quart d'heure de plus en temps normal. Le pire c'est que les Griffondors arrivent en même temps qu'elle alors que nous on glande depuis tout à l'heure.

-« Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les plantes carnivores! J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a oublié ses gant en peau de dragon, la morsure de la plante carnivore est venimeuse et surtout très douloureuse. Le but de ce cours est de mettre les plantes dans des pots plus grands, vous ferez cet exercice par binôme par mesure de sécurité. Bien maintenant au travail! »  
-« Tu te met avec moi Blaisou chéri? »  
-« Mais évidement Dray »

Potter nous lance un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Londubat, nous nous retrouvons a travailler juste devant Potter et Londubat parfait. Blaise commence a préparer le nouveau pot, la plante carnivore n'étant pas loin j'enlace honey de manière à empêcher la plante de le mordre.

-« Fais attention Harry! »  
-« Désolé Neville, certaines choses repoussantes m'ont déconcentré »

Tiens, tiens alors comme ça Potter est déconcentré par ma proximité avec Blaise? Il aurait dû éviter de le dire devant moi, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser. Tout en tenant la bouche de la plante hors de distance des bras de Blaise pour qu'il puisse la retirer de terre je l'embrasse dans le cou. Les protestations de Neville m'indiquent que Potter a vu ce que je faisais, dans un sourire je m'applique à faire un magnifique suçon dans le cou de honey.

-« Ça va Harry? T'es tout blanc »  
-« Hum, oui oui Neville ne t'inquiète pas. »

Si ça ça te rend malade Potter, la suite risque de te tuer. Doucement, délicatement, je fais glisser ma main libre sous la chemise de Blaise, celui-ci en a d'ailleurs terminé avec la plante et se tourne vers moi pour m'embrasser amoureusement. Ces mains suivent le modèle des mienne et commencent à déboutonner ma chemise, l'atmosphère commence à s'échauffer.

-« Où diable vous croyez-vous! Vous êtes dans une salle de classe,ici,messieurs! Votre comportement est inadmissible non seulement vous risquez de traumatiser mes élèves mais en plus vous vous mettez en danger! Je vous ai dit en début de cours que ces plantes carnivores sont venimeuses et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de vous présenter débraillé devant elles! J'enlève 50 points à Serpentard et vous êtes tous deux collé ce soir avec Monsieur Rusard! Le cours est terminé. »

Nous nous rhabillons et sortons le plus rapidement possible.

-« On a vraiment fait fort cette fois, je sais pas ce qui se serait passé si la prof n'était pas intervenue »  
-« Ben on se serait chauffé jusqu'à ce que Potter parte en courant bien sûr. Dis honey t'a pas peur qu'avec nos conneries ton chéri que tu veux même pas me dire qui c'est il veut plus de toi? »  
-« Dray, j'ai pas de chéri. »  
-« Menteur! »  
-« Tu pense vraiment que si j'avais un chéri j'aurais accepté de faire cette petite démo sans intéré? »  
-« D'abord c'était pas sans intérêt, j'ai pu me venger de Potter. Ensuite arrête avec tes conversations adultes et raisonnées ça te va vraiment pas. »  
-« Ben vas-y dis que je suis un gamin! »  
-« Passons. Aller direction les soins aux créatures magiques. »  
-« Non le cours ne commence que dans sept minutes ET j'ai envi de chocolat! »  
-« On aura jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'au dortoir en chercher et revenir pour le début du cours et il vaudrait mieux qu'on se fasse plus remarquer pour aujourd'hui »  
-« Si on y allez au lieu de parler on serait déjà revenu »  
-« N'impor... ! Mais Blaise reviens! Où tu va? Je t'ai dis qu'on aurait pas le temps! Pff gamin! Attend moi! »  
-« Je croyais que tu venais pas »  
-« Pas envi d'être tout seul avec des Griffondors »  
-« A ouais? Je croyais que tu n'attendais que ça, moi, d'être seul avec un Griffondor »  
-« Pff t'es con! »  
-« Moi aussi je t'aime darling »  
-« Bon tu trouve? »  
-« Nan, pourtant j'étais sûr d'avoir rangé mes chocogrenouilles entre mon livre de potion et mes paires de chaussettes. »  
-« Laisse je vais en chercher, moi je sais où je range mes affaire »  
-« Ment pas, tu sais où tu range ta bouffe c'est tout. »  
-« N'empêche que je sais! Dépêche on est en retard! »

J'ai jamais autant couru de ma vie, connaître Blaise c'est comme s'être inscrit dans un club de sport. J'arrive devant le prof totalement essoufflé, les vêtement et les cheveux en désordre à cause de la course. J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle pour m'excuser de mon retard quand je me retrouve propulsé au sol, un objet noir non identifié sur le dos.

-« Oups, désolé darling mais fallait que j'attrape ma chocogrenouille, tu comprend elle était en train de se sauvée et... »  
-« Et si tu avais attendu d'être arrivé pour l'ouvrir il n'y aurai pas eu de problème. Tu pourrais te lever, c'est pas que t'es lourd mais en faite si c'est exactement ça »  
-« Méchant! »  
-« Non réaliste »  
-« Ben si c'est comme ça je te m'accause plus »  
-« M'accause? »  
-« Je te parle plus si tu préfère »  
-« Mais ça existe même pas comme mot »  
-« Et alors? Ta phrase n'était pas correcte je te critique pas pour autant »  
-« Oui mais au moins elle voulait dire quelque chose »  
-« Draco, Blaise, on peut reprendre le cours? »  
-« Oh, oui désolé! »  
-« Donc les licornes, comme je vous le disais ne vont pas se laisser approcher facilement parce que... »

_Honey passe-moi une Chocogrenouille!  
__Non! =P  
__Mais c'est les miennes à l'origine!Passe une maintenant!  
__Nan! Elles sont trop bonnes, craquante à extérieure et fondantes à l'intérieur avec un léger coulis de caramel. La nouvelle recette est vraiment meilleure.  
__Blaise pitié donne m'en une, je vais finir par baver sinon.  
__Ben bave!  
__Mais t'es dégueulasse!  
__Suit le cours t'es nul en soin aux créatures magiques.  
__éè  
__Tiens tu me fais vraiment trop pitié avec ta bave au coin de la bouche .  
__Merci^^_

Bon maintenant que le paquet de chocogrenouille est entre nous je peux suivre le cours, ou plutôt mater les fesses de Potter pendant qu'il fait l'exercice demandé par Hagrid. Ben oui c'est pas pour rien que j'ai continué ce cours, Hagrid est tellement fou de Potter qu'il lui fait toujours faire l'exercice devant nous pour nous monter ce qu'on doit faire et donc je peux le mater tranquille en faisant semblant de suivre le cours.

_Dray, tu bave encore et me fait pas croire que c'est à cause des chocogrenouilles.  
__A non là c'est clairement pour ces fesses que je bave, elle sont juste parfaite  
__C'est tellement gay, ce que tu dis là  
__Ben en même temps c'est un petit peu ce que je suis  
__Mais c'est pas une raison! T'es limite en train de virer Poufsouffle.  
__M'en fout, laisse moi mater en paix.  
__Pervers!  
__;)  
__XD_

J'adore ces cours, bon ok je suis super nul, ok j'arrive toujours à me ridiculiser, ok j'aime pas les bébêtes, ok j'aime pas quand les Griffondors nous prennent pour de la merde encore plus que d'habitude parce que Hagrid les aimes bien, ok j'ai toujours ou trop chaud ou trop froid, ok je me plains toujours, ok j'ai toujours un problème avec toutes les créatures MAIS j'aime ces cours parce que Hagrid est vraiment sympa, il sais que les Serpentards foutent rien à part manger et/ou parler pourtant jamais il nous colle/renvoie/interroge. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris l'habitude de lui laisser une chocogrenouille à chaque fin de cours depuis la quatrième année, bien sûr il ne sait pas que c'est moi qui la lui laisse, faut pas exagérer dans la gentillesse non plus. Quand Blaise m'a vu faire il s'est foutu de moi, j'avoue que si je l'avais vu faire un truc semblable moi aussi je me serais moqué de lui mais Blaise n'a pas le droit, il est je gentille, le compréhensible de l'histoire, si il commence à devenir Serpentardesque comment ça va être après? Qui va être là pour me consoler simplement parce qu'il en a envi et pas pour s'en servir contre moi par la suite? Avec qui est-ce que je vais pouvoir déconner? Bon c'est vrai que ça changera rien, que Blaise est mon ami et que de toute façon il est comme ça depuis qu'on se connait mais quand même, il a pas à se moquer de moi. D'ailleurs personne n'a le droit de se moquer de moi, je suis quand même l'être parfait.

-« T'as fini avec ton monologue intérieur? T'es pas un être torturé avec une vie dramatique, je me suis juste foutu de ta gueule dans un lieu public. Et encore j'ai été sympa j'ai pas dit à tout le monde pourquoi je me foutais de toi »  
-« Encore heureux, tu veux foutre ma réputation en l'air ou quoi! »  
-« Rappelle-toi ce que tu as fais depuis ton réveil et après viens me parler de ta réputation »  
-« Mais ça a rien à voir, depuis ce matin je suis plus ou moins d'accord pour ce qu'il se passe! Là je veux absolument pas que ça se sache! »  
-« Pourquoi? »  
-« Mais parce que sinon je serais plus le super méchant de Poudlard! »  
-« Mouais, écris ta lettre à ta maman qu'on puisse aller manger, je te rappelle qu'on est collé ce soir, darling. »  
-« ouais, ouais »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur:**Coucou tous le monde^^  
Je remercie chaque personne qui prend la peine de venir lire cette histoire alors que les publications de chapitres sont vraiment très longues à venir (en plus les chapitres ne sont pas très long ni même de très bonne qualité -_-'' ). Je remercie particulièrement les personnes qui prennent le temps de me reviewer: lemon-dray, loulou, fanfics-mangas62 (tu me manqueeeee!), Jes Cullen-Malfoy, Caprice K, mamanline, caence, Luxiole, sachan972 et surtout Jonzac, merci à vous pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à écrire la suite.  
Je vous écris un petit chapitre au lieu d'apprendre mes cours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Maman, Papa,**

**Je sais que j'aurais dû vous écrire plus tôt, que vous vous êtes fait du souci de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles et j'en suis vraiment désolé.  
Ici il s'est passé plein de choses. Et vous allez être content. Je me suis fais un ami. Moi. Un vrai ami vraiment génial. J'ai enfin fais comme vous me le disiez, je me suis ouvert et j'ai été moi même, résultat j'ai rencontré une personne vraiment géniale et j'ai aussi traumatisé tous les élèves de Poudlard. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'habitude de me voir rire alors forcément ils ont été un peu surpris surtout qu'avec Blaise on fait que ça. Ah non c'est vrai on regarde aussi la télé! D 'ailleurs il faut absolument qu'on en installe une à la maison avec un lecteur DDV...non, VDD...non DVD voilà avec un lecteur DVD, et on achètera les DVD de la série Dr House vous verrez c'est vraiment trop marrant. Et avant que vous refusiez je vous préviens si on a pas de télé et que Blaise me dis qu'il y a un film, une série ou n'importe quoi d'autre de bien qui passe je vais chez lui. On a aussi fait des batailles de boule de neige et des bonshommes des neiges.  
J'ai aussi quelque chose qui ne va pas vous faire plaisir à vous dire. Ce soir après diner je suis, non on est , collé. Je sais que c'est pas bien, que vous m'aviez dit de ne plus me faire remarquer en faisant des bêtises, que si je veux avoir un travail après il faut que j'ai un dossier exemplaire mais là c'est pas de notre faute. Enfin pas vraiment. Potter nous a cherché et nous on a répliqué. Rassure-toi maman je ne suis pas blessé, on ne s'est pas battu, et ne viens pas vérifier je te promet que c'est vrai. J'ai juste fais le con avec Blaise pour embêter Potter et ça a fonctionné, un peu trop même parce que le professeur Chourave aussi en a eu marre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je me rattraperai en potion.  
Je vous fais plein de gros bisous, à bientôt **

**Draco**

-« Oh maman et papa te manque! Si tu te sent trop seul tu peux venir me faire un câlin »  
-« MAIS DEGAGE BLAISE! C'EST PERSONNEL, T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LIRE! »  
-« Fallait le dire avant. Alors comme ça je suis trop génial? »

-« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse »  
-« Comme si tu le savais pas, bien sûr que tu es génial sinon je te parlerais pas »  
-« Merci, bon on va manger et on va retrouver Chourave. »  
-« On va d'abords à la volière je dois envoyer ma lettre »  
-« Oui, mais si il n'y a plus rien de bon ce sera de TA faute »  
-« De toute façon avec toi c'est toujours de ma faute alors... »  
-« Mais c'est qu'il boude le petit Draco à sa maman!  
-« Non j'essaye juste d'attraper mon hibou »  
-« Moi je t'aide pas, j'ai jamais de chance avec ces bêtes là. »  
-« Si tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre qu'on a plus rien à manger »  
-« Au pire j'irai aux cuisines »  
-« Tu oserai m'abandonner? »  
-« Mmm...Oui! »  
-« Ah ouais ben je retire ce que j'ai dis, t'es pas génial »  
-« Tu as beau dire ça je sais que je suis ton idole. Allez dépêche on va manger »  
-« Oui ben deux minutes »  
-« Comment t'es pas de bonne humeur! »  
-« C'est de ta faute tu m'as pas fais de câlin »

Bon je veux bien que mon comportement ait changé brutalement et que ça peut perturber les âmes sensibles mais de là à rester figé faut pas exagérer. Et je comprend qu'elle puisse être déçue, après tout ça fait des années que Parkinson rêve de sortie avec moi, mais elle pourrait au moins avoir la dignité de fermer la bouche c'est répugnant. Non mais je m'en fout qu'elle me regarde ça va pas m'empêcher de manger. […] Bon là ça deviens quand même gênant! J'aime pas quand on me regarde manger et elle elle me quitte pas des yeux!

-« Darling tu veux que je te fasse ton câlin tout de suite? »  
-« Non je voudrais pas que tu m'accuse de t'avoir privé de nourriture, encore. »  
-« Quoi encore! Je t'accuse jamais de rien! »  
-« Tu le pense tellement fort que je l'entend »  
-« C'est pas possible sauf si tu pratique la légismencie mais tu ne le ferais pas sur moi n'est-ce pas darling? »  
-« Non avec toi c'est pas nécessaire, ça se lis sur ton visage »  
-« Draco, après ton heure de colle on pourra parler tous les deux? »  
-« On verra »  
-« Je vais attendre que tu rentre ne t'inquiète pas »  
-« Super »  
-« C'est pas l'enthousiasme qui t'étouffe darling »  
-« Mais honey comprend-moi je vais encore devoir attendre pour mon câlin! »  
-« Mais plus tu attends et plus ça sera intense »  
-« Ah ouiiiii! »

J'avoue que je fais peut-être un peu exprès d'être chiant comme ça. Je veux dire j'aime bien faire chier les gens et j'adore emmerder Potter, alors savoir que Potter est, comme la plupart des gens, homophobe m'amuse. Du moins ça m'amuse autant que ça me blesse, et comme ça me blesse énormément...[...]Rusard n'a pas pu nous prendre aujourd'hui, il avait déjà collé trop de monde du coup Chourave nous a trouvé de quoi nous occuper comme elle dit. Et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de nous faire préparer de l'engrais naturel! C'est dégelasse, on doit mettre les mains dans...Brr c'est trop beurk je trouve pas d'autre mot. Blaise a l'air aussi heureux que moi, ça me rassure parce que oui, j'ai cru durant quelques secondes qu'il pourrait trouver ça amusant. Après tout il est bizarre comme mec donc ça m'aurais pas surpris plus que ça.

-« Draling tu te rends compte qu'on a les mains dans la merde »  
-« Me le rappelle pas je crois que je vais vomir »  
-« Si tu vomis cours jusqu'au bureau de Chourave et vomis dessus, ça lui apprendra à nous imposer des trucs aussi répugnant »  
-« Ouais et là je me fais coller encore une fois et mes parents viennent me tuer ou me font voir un psychomage »  
-« Sérieux, ils te feraient voir un psychomage juste parce que tu as été collé ! »  
-« Ma mère oui, mon père serait juste consterné »  
-« Ahahahahaha!...D...Dar...Darling...c'est bon...on a...fini...notre heure »  
-« Ah ouf!...Bon t'arrête de rire oui! C'est pas marrant c'est horrible! »  
-« Mais c'est justement ça qui est drôle! »  
-« Tu dis ça parce que t'es pas concerné mais si tu étais à ma place »  
-« Mais je ne le suis pas! Bon courage avec Parkinson! »

Oh le salop! Il vient de s'enfuir dans les douches du coup je me retrouve tous seul comme un con dans la salle commune. Ah non pas tout seul, Parkinson est là. En même temps c'était évident.

-« Draco comment vas-tu? »

Mieux que toi apparemment vu que jamais avant aujourd'hui tu ne m'avais appelé Draco et parlé sans te collé à moi.

-« Je vais bien et toi Pansy? »  
-« Très bien. Peut-être un peu déçue mais très bien. »  
-« Déçue? »  
-« Oui déçue. »  
-« Pourquoi? »  
-« J'aurais aimé être celle qui te permettrais d'être toi même mais visiblement Zabini m'a surpassé »  
-« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. »  
-« Tu es heureux. Tu es heureux et je n'y suis pour rien. Je suis contente pour toi rassure-toi mais j'aurais aimé être une amie pour toi. »  
-« Mais tu l'es »  
-« Non Draco, Blaise est ton ami, moi je suis tout au plus un bouche trou ou un quelqu'un de qui tu te sers, mais je pense que tu me considère plus comme un boulet. »  
-« Écoute Pansy, c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais tu as toujours voulu ou sortir avec moi ou coucher avec moi et moi »  
-« Et toi tu ne veux pas te forcer à être avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas, je sais. Quand je l'ai compris j'ai aussi été déçue, déçue et triste. Et après j'ai compris que c'était super génial et j'ai absolument voulue être ton amie mais il était déjà trop tard, tu t'étais déjà fait un avis sur moi. »  
-« Je veux bien que ce que tu as à dire puisse être très intéressant mais c'est pas une raison pour me couper la parole. »  
-« C'est fou ce que tu es différent quand tu es avec Blaise, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer pour accepter de lui ce que tu n'accepte pas des autres. »  
-« Oui »  
-« Vous formez un beau couple en tout cas »  
-« On est pas un couple! »  
-« Je sais. Bonne nuit et douche-toi bien,tu pu »  
-« Mais euh! C'est pas de ma faute c'est Chourave qui nous a fait faire de l'engrais! »  
-« Vas te doucher au lieu de crier sur Parkinson alors qu'elle est même plus là »  
-« En plus tu prends ça défense »  
-« Non je prend la défense de mes oreilles »  
-« T'es con »  
-« Comme ça on est deux »

A la douche! Parce que il était temps, je pu vraiment j'ai l'impression que je me suis roulé dans l'engrais tellement l'odeur est forte. Je suis même pas sûr que mon gel douche va suffire à couvrir l'odeur. N'empêche Pansy m'a surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une crise parce que je suis gay pas qu'elle me dise qu'elle est contente de mon bonheur. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurais réagit de la même manière si elle avait su que je suis...'fin que Potter me plait. Je l'imagine bien se mettre à hurler et courir hors de la salle commune de peur d'être contaminé. Quoique Blaise me semble plus du genre à réagir comme ça, Pansy est plus calme, plus froide, elle ne ferais payer de la délaisser pour Potter. Pansy c'est une vraie Serpentarde, même si elle m'a surpris aujourd'hui.

-« Darling? »  
-« Quoi? »  
-« Je peux dormir avec toi? »  
-« Pourquoi? »  
-« Ben parce que tu as ta chambre personnelle »  
-« Oui et? »  
-« J'ai pas beaucoup envi de m'endormir au son de Théodore en train de coucher avec je ne sais qui »  
-« Tu es une pauvre âme sensible qui ne supporte pas ces sons de débauche »  
-« Quelque chose comme ça »  
-« Aller viens. »

Il a l'air vraiment perturbé, je me demande pourquoi. Bof de toute façon il me dira rien aujourd'hui, il dort et je ferai bien d'en faire autant.[...]

-« Ben alors les amoureux on a passé une nuit agité? »  
-« Pansy dis pas n'importe quoi on est pas ensemble »  
-« C'est pas se que vous laissez paraître. Mais tu as de la chance que c'est moi qui vous ai vu sortir de ta chambre, je ne vais pas le dire à tout le monde. Je n'ai pas envie de détruire tout ce que tu as commencé à faire pour le séduire »  
-« De quoi tu parle? »  
-« Moi? De rien. Tu devrais te dépêcher de te préparer il va entrer dans la grande salle dans 30 minutes »

Si je ne savais pas qu'elle ne sait pas je croirais qu'elle sait. Ce que je ressens pour Potter je veux dire. Et ça ne semble pas la déranger. Mais je dois me faire des idées, de toute façon elle sait pas donc ça ne peut pas la déranger.

-« Dracoooo je vais te tuer! »  
-« Mais pourquoi j'ai rien fais! »  
-« A ouais et c'est quoi ça alors? »  
-« Ça mon chère Blaizou c'est un suçon »  
-« Je le sais bien Draco! C'est pas pour rien que je veux te tuer »  
-« Mais il se voit presque pas! »  
-« C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas blanc comme toi que ça ne ce voit pas »  
-« Ben de toute façon il est là, t'as pas le choix tu vas devoir faire avec »  
-« Tu ferais bien de courir Draco parce que je risque de me venger »  
-« Tu pourrai s'il te plait te venger une fois qu'on est dans la grande salle? »  
-« Ah oui, tu veux pas rater son entrée »  
-« Euh oui »  
-« Pas la peine de rougir comme ça darling! Aller vas te préparer je t'attends ici »  
-« Merci. Et je ne rougis PAS »  
-« Mais bien sûr »

Bon pas le temps de nous disputer il ne me reste que 15 minutes pour me préparer et aller dans la grande salle, autant dire mission impossible.[...] Finalement c'était possible, j'ai sacrifié mon gel pour finir à temps mais je suis à l'heure donc je suis content. Il est quand même beau avec ses yeux perçant et ses cheveux en batailles, j'en baverai si je n'avais pas peur d'être repéré.

-« Finalement tu es arrivé à temps Draco. J'aime bien comment tu es coiffé, ça suit beaucoup mieux avec ta personnalité »  
-« Merci Pansy »  
-« De rien. Tu devrais sortir un peu de ta contemplation pour manger si tu ne veux pas avoir l'air suspect »  
-« Quelle contemplation? »  
-« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Draco, je n'ai jamais parlé de contemplation. »

Je deviens fou ou elle se moque de moi? Je ne la comprend vraiment pas aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas si je l'ai un jour comprise. C'est comme si elle essayait de me dire quelque chose sans pour autant me le dire franchement. Faut que j'en parle à Blaise.

-« Bon moi j'ai fini, dès que tu es prêt on y va »  
-« Oui, je fini mon toast et c'est bon »  
-« Tu as le temps »  
-« J'ai fini! »

On sort. Enfin non Blaise me saisit le bras et m'entraine à sa suite.

-« Draco ta conversation avec Parkinson était hallucinante »  
-« Toi aussi tu as remarqué! J'ai trop l'impression qu'elle sait! »  
-« Ouais ben à mon avis c'est pas qu'une impression, elle sait. Et elle veut t'aider. »  
-« Tu crois »  
-« Je suis prêt à le parier »  
-« Mais elle doit pas savoir! »  
-« Où est le problème? Elle veut t'aider. »  
-« Ben oui je sais mais c'est une serpentarde, elle va s'en servir contre moi. »  
-« Darling, tu pense pas que peut-être tu compte pour elle et qu'elle veut juste être sympa avec toi? »  
-« Je sais pas. »  
-« Et ben moi c'est l'impression qu'elle me donne. Je pense qu'elle est honnête. »  
-« Tu crois que je devrai lui faire confiance? »  
-« Oui »

4 heures de potions, 4 heures! Ça devrait être illégal d'avoir 4 heures de suite le même cours. Surtout que Snape ne nous laisse jamais de pose, il a 4 heures il va pas en perdre une minute! Il ne nous reste qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant le début du cours donc soit on retourne à notre salle commune soit on va déjà dans la salle. Bon visiblement Blaise à décidé pour nous deux parce qu'il est déjà devant la salle.

-« Tu as intérêt à parler à Pansy »  
-« Oui mais pas la peine de m'agresser comme ça. »  
-« Désolé c'est juste qu'ils m'énervent tous à me regarder comme ça. »  
-« C'est des cons t'occupe pas d'eux »  
-« Je sais mais je peux pas m'en empêcher »  
-« Tu viens avec moi parler à Pansy? »  
-« Surtout pas. »  
-« Pourquoi? »  
-« Elle fait partie des gens qui me considère comme de la merde. »  
-« Je reviens. »

-« Pansy. »  
-« Draco. »  
-« J'ai bien compris que tu voulais m'aider. »  
-« Tant mieux »  
-« Mais si tu veux m'aider je te demanderai d'être plus sympa avec Blaise. »  
-« Je savais que tu allais dire ça »  
-« Et? »  
-« Et je veux bien ESSAYER d'être plus sympa avec lui mais je te promet rien. »  
-« Ok. Tu viens »  
-« Avec vous? »  
-« Ben oui, si tu veux nous aider il faut bien qu'on se parle »  
-« Je ne veux pas l'aider lui, seulement toi. »  
-« Ça revient au même »  
-« Non »  
-« Si »  
-« Non »  
-« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup »  
-« Rassure moi darling tu ne parle pas de Parkinson et moi? »  
-« Si »  
-« Non mais t'es malade je ne ressemble pas à se pauvre mec! »  
-« Tu peux parler ma chérie t'es pas mieux que moi »  
-« Moi au moins je fais pas honte à ma maison »  
-« Peut-être mais tu fais honte à la gente féminine »  
-« Tu parle et tu es gay! Ton avis ne vaut rien! »  
-« L'avis de Draco aurait pourtant de la valeur! »  
-« Bon vous avez fini de vous battre? »  
-« Non! »  
-« Si! Donc je vais faire les présentations. Pansy je te présente Blaise. Blaise je te présente Pansy. »  
-« Je sais qui il est »  
-« Et moi qui elle est malheureusement. »  
-« Blaise... »  
-« C'est bon! J'arrête! »  
-« Il est pas trop tôt!...Me regarde pas comme ça j'arrête. »  
-« N'empêche vous vous ressemblez vraiment. »

-« ... »  
-« Ben faut pas bouder pour si peu! »

-« Entrez et dans le silence »

Déjà un quart d'heure qu'on est là? Le temps passe vite. Enfin il passait vite, là on est partie pour 4 longues heures de cours sans possibilité de parler entre nous de quelque manière que se soit sinon Snape va le savoir. Il sait toujours tous, je sais pas comment il fait mais il sait toujours tous.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note de L'auteur:** Salut^^

Suite à l'absence quasi-totale de review j'ai décidé de...continuer cette fic! Déjà par respect envers celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et même parfois de me laisser leurs impressions mais aussi, et surtout, parce que cette fic est mon bébé, ma première longue fic et que je m'amuse vraiment en l'écrivant.  
Bon sinon merci beaucoup à tous ceux et celles qui sont venus lire cette fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris est lu. Et un merci tout particulier à **manoirmalfoys** qui m'a fait l'honneur de me laisser une review.  
Je dédis ce chapitre à mes copines de lycée que je n'ai plus l'occasion de voir désormais et qui m'avaient doté du sublime surnom de PERVERSE. Si vous passez par ici sachez que vous me manquez et que je vous aime.

Comment peut-il être aussi chiant? Comment peut-il supporter une telle ambiance? Comment peut-il nous obliger à travailler en silence pendant QUATRE loooonnnggguuueeee heures? Est-ce que c'est seulement légal? Non parce que venant de Snape le contraire ne m'étonnerait pas, après tout il n'hésite pas à martyriser celui qui doit être notre sauveur, notre unique lumière, l'idole international, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Dire que je peux même pas discuter avec darling. Ou Pansy. D'ailleurs va falloir que je me concerte avec Blaise pour lui trouver un surnom sinon elle va trop se sentir exclue. Par contre faudra bien que j'écoute ses propositions j'ai pas envie d'accepter un truc qui serait en fait une insulte, je suis pas sûr que Pansy me le pardonnerait...Bon quand est-ce que ce cours termine? D'habitude j'arrive à supporter ces QUATRE heures mais aujourd'hui c'est pas pareil, et pour cause, monsieur Potter n'a pas jugé bon de prendre sa place habituelle du coup je peux pas le mater. Parce que oui, non seulement Potter change de place mais en plus il se met derrière moi du coup je peux absolument pas le regarder sans me faire griller et croyez moi se faire griller par un Potter de mauvaise humeur c'est pas une bonne idée.[...] ENFIN! Le cours est fini! On peut aller manger, et surtout on peut parler tout en observant discrètement Potter, autrement dit c'est le paradis.

-« Bon Draco quand t'en aura marre des potions tu nous rejoindra »  
-« Non mais j'en ai marre depuis le début du cours alors attendez-moi »  
-« Je suis heureux d'apprendre que mes cours vous plaisent monsieur Malfoy. »  
-« Ah non mais vous méprenez pas j'adore vos cours mais faut me comprendre j'avais rien de beau à regarder alors j'étais pas très enthousiaste mais vous inquiétez pas la semaine prochaine je vais être super motivé »  
-« Vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que vous venez de vous enfoncer. Et ne niez pas je le sais. Néanmoins, puisque je sais que ce n'est pas dans vous habitudes de tenir de tels propos, je vais laisser passer mais pour cette fois-ci uniquement. »  
-« Merci professeur Snape...Vous auriez pu m'empêcher de parler! »  
-« Ça n'aurait pas été drôle darling! »  
-« Je ne suis pas une griffondor, Draco. Je n'ai pas pour principe de sauver mais amis de leur connerie. »  
-« Tu dis ça mais t'en a pas d'amis »  
-« Venant de quelqu'un qui à passé plus de six en à manger seul dans la salle commune ça risque pas de me vexer. »  
-« C'est pas parce que t'as mangé à la table des serpentards que t'es mieux que moi, limite t'es encore plus pitoyable parce que tu partageais tes repas avec ceux qui se moquaient de toi »  
-« Je te signale que personne ne se moquait de moi »  
-« Peut-être pas avant mais maintenant... »  
-« Quoi! Non mais pour qui tu te prends à me parler comme ça! C'est pas parce que Draco a eu pitié de toi qu'il faut croire qu'il en sera de même pour tout le monde »  
-« Draco n'a pas eu pitié de moi! Draco dis-lui!...Bon Draco t'arrête de mater les fesses de Potter et tu lui dis! »  
-« MAIS J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE VOS CONNERIES LAISSEZ MOI MATER POTTER TRANQUILLE! »

…Ouuuppps! Je pensais pas avoir gueulé aussi fort. Bon ben faisons semblant de rien, on se retourne genre ''mais qui a osé crier un truc pareil?'' ça devrais suffire.

-« Malfoy je t'interdis de me mater ! Et encore plus de te procurer du plaisir sur mon image. »  
-« Tu n'a pas le droit. »  
-« Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit selon toi? »  
-« Mais parce que Harry chéri, tu es une star et les stars n'ont pas le droit de choisir leurs fans. »  
-« Tu es fan de moi? Toi? Laisse moi rire! »  
-« Ris autant que tu veux, moi je vais manger »

Comment j'ai pu être aussi détendu alors que je viens juste de me faire grillé par le mec de mes rêves ! Je devais encore avoir l'image de ses fesses en tête c'est pas possible autrement.

-« Darling c'était... »  
-« Wahou! »  
-« Grandiose! »  
-« Génial! »  
-« Fabuleux! »  
-« Remarquable! »  
-« Exceptionnel! »  
-« Tellement mignon la façon dont vous vous regardiez! »  
-« Oui je sais je suis un être extraordinaire, mais ne me bavez pas dessus pour autant »  
-« Oui enfin faut pas exagéré non plus. »  
-« C'est pas parce que Parkinson fantasme sur toi depuis des lustres que tu es l'être parfait. »  
-« Mais je t'emmerde Zabini »  
-« Et ben ça me rassure, il aurait plus manqué que tu fantasme sur moi aussi. »

Et ils sont repartis à se disputer! Je crois que j'ai fais une connerie en les mettant en contacte l'un avec l'autre. Enfin je m'en fiche un peu, du moment que je peux observer Potter...Je crois que son sourire est la plus belle chose en lui. Beaucoup disent que c'est ses yeux verts, tellement verts qu'ils en paraissent irréels mais même si ses yeux sont d'une beauté exceptionnelle, ils ne sont rien à côté de son sourire. J'ai longtemps cherché à percer le secret de son sourire et je crois que je l'ai trouvé. Quand il sourit, il est sincère. Il sourit parce qu'il en a envie, pas par obligation, pas pour faire bonne figure ni même en se forçant. Et Harry a souvent envie de sourire, c'est ce que j'ai déduis de mes années d'observation. Tout est sujet à le faire sourire, il est heureux malgré tous ce qui lui est arrivé il rayonne de bonheur et je l'envie pour ça. Je crois...Oui je crois que Harry est amoureux. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la façon dont il pose le regard sur elle et le sourire qu'il lui adresse. Il a un sourire si doux, si tendre, le genre de sourire que l'on réserve à la personne qu'on aime. Ils formeront surement un très beau couple lorsqu'il se décidera à se déclarer. Parce que j'ai beau trouver Potter attirant je n'en reste pas moins lucide, il n'osera jamais avouer à Weasley qu'elle lui plais même si tout le monde sait qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Parfois je me demande s'il est vraiment un griffondor, parce que pour le courage il repassera. Je sais qu'il a déjà affronté Vous-savez-qui et qu'il est prêt à l'affronté de nouveau lorsque le moment sera venu mais ce n'est pas du courage c'est de la témérité.

-« Draco mange, après tu vas encore te plaindre que c'est froid »  
-« Mais je mange! »  
-« Non darling, tu matais ENCORE Potter »  
-« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre »  
-« Ben dans ton cas si mais ça doit être parce que tu n'as qu'un seul neurone »

Merci Pansy c'est toujours sympa de se sentir aimé et compris...

[…]

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Buldog? »  
-« Non. »  
-« Mais c'est Potter qui l'a trouvé celui-là, il devrait te plaire! »  
-« Il est hors de question que le surnom de Pansy soit une insulte »  
-« Bon ok, alors...Chacal! »  
-« Non »  
-« Mais pourtant elle est un chacal elle adore parler sur tout le monde »  
-« M'en fout c'est non »  
-« Nympho? »  
-« Non »  
-« Teigne? »  
-« Non »  
-« Bon vous avez bientôt fini? Je veux bien que j'ai de quoi m'occuper mais j'aimerais mieux garder de la lecture pour ce soir. »  
-« Pas notre faute si t'es tellement agréable qu'on arrive pas à te trouver de surnom »  
-« C'est plutôt parce que vous n'avez pas d'imagination. Et rend-moi ça! Non Blaise je t'interdis de l'ouvrir c'est mon livre! »  
-« …!Oh MON DIEU!Je le savais!Darling viens voir, Pansy est une perverse! »  
-« Mais je ne suis pas une perverse! »  
-« Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu lis des livres avec des garçons qui couchent ensemble? »  
-« C'est vrai que là Pansy, je suis assez d'accord avec honey »  
-« C'est pas des livres avec des garçons qui couchent ensemble comme tu dis mais du yaoï. Des histoires d'amours super mignonnes entre garçons avec en prime des super lemons! »  
-« Ouais du porno gay »  
-« Mais n'importe quoi si s'était du porno gay se serait totalement différent, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire mais que des scènes de cul et surtout ce serait BEAUCOUP plus détaillé et explicite. »  
-« Ouais c'est du porno gay soft »  
-« Mais n'importe quoi et puis vous m' énervez! »  
-« Darling? »  
-« Honey? »  
-« Tu penses à ce que je pense? »  
-« Ben si tu penses à ce que je pense alors oui je pense à ce que tu penses. »  
-« Bon alors je pense qu'on est d'accord. »  
-« Oui,on a trouvé son surnom. »  
-« Exactement. Désormais Parkinson nous t'appellerons perverse!»  
-« Vous vous foutez de moi? »  
-« Non »  
-« Oh si je vous assure »  
-« Non non on est on ne peut plus sérieux. »  
-« Quoi! Mais c'est dégueulasse! »  
-« Arrête de pleurer et allons en cours »


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut^^  
Bon c'est vrai que je suis très lente à poster mais avec la fac j'ai pas trop le temps. En plus je me suis essayé aux nuits du FoF (d'ailleur c'est vraiment très amusant, je vous conseille de participer) et je suis en train de réfléchir à une fic longue sur Severus/ Sirius.  
J'ai ce chapitre en tête depuis un moment mais je ne suis pas très sathisfaite du résultat, mais enfin on va faire avec, bonne lecture. **

(Pansy)-« Non mais sérieusement vous allez quand même pas me donner se surnom en public? »  
(Blaise)-« Ben si »  
(Pansy)-« Non mais vous avez pas le droit parce que c'est contraire aux lois des surnoms. C'est pas cette salle Zabini. Ou j'en étais? Ah oui, donc vous pouvez pas m'appeler perverse puisque c'est péjoratif et qu'un terme péjoratif ne peut pas constitué une appellation affective. »  
(Blaise)-« Peut-on réellement considérer un terme qui te qualifie à la perfection comme un terme péjoratif? »  
(Pansy)-« Oui! Non mettons nous au rang derrière sinon quelqu'un va faire n'importe quoi durant le cours. »  
(Draco)-« J'ai failli approuver ton raisonnement et demander à honey d'accepter de te trouver un autre surnom mais cette réflexion m'a convaincu que perverse été bien le surnom idéal en se qui te concerne. »  
(Pansy)-« Oh je t'es vexé? »  
(Draco)-« Je ne répondrai même pas à cette question. »

Non mais c'est vrai tout le monde est déjà dans la salle, encore s'il n'y avait eu que nous et le prof je m'en foutrais mais là Potter été déjà installé. Avec ces deux là il va finir par croire que je suis obsédé par lui et il va plus oser se déplacer sans garde du corps, résultat je pourrais plus le mater tranquillement.

-« Vous devrez donc par groupe de deux ou trois faire un exposé de 20 minutes sur un type d'œuvre moldu de votre choix. »  
-« Sur n'importe quoi Madame? »  
-« Oui mademoiselle Parkinson, n'importe quelle oeuvre. Bien maintenant, si vous n'avez plus de question, au travail »

(Pansy)-« Bon alors j'ai trouvé sur quoi on va travailler! »  
(Blaise)-« Non on ne fera pas d'exposé sur tes bouquins. »  
(Pansy)-« Osez prétendre que vous connaissez quelque chose aux moldus »  
(Blaise)-« Je suis totalement fan de toutes les meilleurs séries télé du monde moldu. »  
(Draco)-« J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'écouté quelques unes de leurs musiques »  
(Pansy)-« Oui mais c'est pas pareil! »  
(Blaise)-« Non tu as raison nous on connait des trucs normaux mais toi comme t'es une perverse ben tu connais des trucs de pervers »  
(Pansy)-« N'empêche que mes trucs de pervers comme tu dis ils aideraient bien la cause de Draco... »  
(Draco)-« Comment ça? »  
(Pansy)-« Ben si on fait un exposé sur le yaoï Potter et son homophobie vont encore devoir supporter l'idée de l'homosexualité et il devra en apprendre un peu plus dessus vu qu'à la fin des exposés il y aura probablement une interro comme à chaque fois. »  
(Blaise)-« Bon mettons qu'on accepte, on doit faire notre exposé dans à peu près une heure et ça m'étonnerais qu'il y ait ce genre de bouquin ici »  
(Pansy)-« C'est la seule chose qui nous empêche de travailler sur ça? »  
(Blaise)-« Oui »  
(Draco)-« J'adore quand on me demande mon avis »  
(Blaise)-« C'est pour ton bien darling et puis de toute façon t'étais bien trop occupé à regarder Potter mâcher son crayon pour donner ton avis »  
(Draco)-« Mais soit pas jaloux honey, tu es quand même beaucoup plus sexy que lui »  
(Blaise)-« Ça a beau être totalement vrai, tu n'en pense pas un mot »  
(Pansy)-« Bon mettons nous au travail, l'heure tourne! »  
(Draco)-« Attends, tu viens en cours avec tes pornos gays dans le sac? »  
(Pansy)-« C'est pas du porno gay! »  
(Blaise)-« Peu importe le nom tu viens avec ça dans le sac alors que n'importe qui peut très bien lancer un sort de déchirement sur ton sac! »  
(Pansy)-« Et après? Je vois pas où est le problème si quelqu'un voit que j'ai un manga yaoï dans mon sac. »  
(Draco)-« Imagine Snape trouve le livre! »  
(Blaise)-« Ou McGo! »  
(Pansy)-« Bon les amoureux, vous penserez à ça après qu'on ait fini notre exposé ok? »  
(Draco et Blaise)-« Ok... »

J'hallucine elle est vraiment TRES renseigné! Le pire c'est qu'elle connait et les titres des mangas, et les noms des mangakas et les noms, les pages et les volumes de ses passages préférés. Là ils sont en train de débattre des images qu'on va présenter pendant qu'on lira nos notes, quoique je soupçonne Pansy de n'en avoir pas besoin. Je préfère nettement ne pas intervenir dans ce débat passionné, ils en sont déjà à se menacer de terribles représailles s'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

-« Bon je vois que le groupe de miss Parkinson a très envie de parler alors on va les écouter faire leur exposé »

Génial, je sens qu'on va s'éclater. Faudrait vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi on est le centre de toutes les attentions depuis quelques semaines. Non mais c'est vrai, elle aurait pu interroger le groupe de Potter, après tout il y a quand même Granger avec eux.

(Pansy)-« Bien alors nous avons décidé de travailler sur le yaoï »  
(Ron)-« Du quoi! Hermione tu connait? »  
(Hermione)-« Absolument pas. »  
(Blaise)-« Bon on peut continuer là ou on doit attendre que vous aillez disserté sur le pourquoi du comment Granger ne connait pas! »  
(Hermione)-« Heu, non non c'est bon désolé. Continuez. »  
(Blaise)-« Merci. Perverse je t'en pris continue. »  
(Pansy)-« Tu vas me le payer mon chéri. Donc je disais que nous allons traiter des chef d'œuvres que sont les manga yaoï. Nous traiterons d'abord du yaoï en général puis nous nous intéresserons à une oeuvre en particulier dont nous détaillerons quelques illustrations. »  
(Draco)-« Le yaoï est donc un style de littérature japonaise, il s'agit de manga mettant en scène de beaux bishônens dans des relations amoureuses et sexuelles. Les bishônens sont des jeunes hommes au look androgyne considéré comme des canons de beauté. Le personnage le plus attachant est généralement le uke littéralement le soumis. »  
(Blaise)-« Le seme ou dominant bien plus viril que le uke est celui qui fait les avances. Il correspond souvent à un idéal masculin pour les lectrices de yaoï bien que ce ne soit pas nécessairement le cas. Il représente l'homme protecteur et aimant qui prend les devants pour conquérir sa dulcinée. »  
(Draco)-« La relation entre le seme et le uke évolue généralement en un volume appelé OS et se conclu toujours par un lemon. Comprenez par là une scène de sexe poussé. »

Bon faut pas se mettre à rire. Comment puis-je ne pas rire alors que tout le monde nous regarde avec des yeux ronds, pire Granger prend des notes assidues et frénétique, elle à trop peur de manquer ne serais-ce qu'un mot. Je suis prêts à parier qu'elle va s'en procurer un pour voir exactement de quoi il s'agit. Et la tête à Potter...Ok je suis censé être vexé qu'il réagisse comme ça mais c'est quand même super marrant. J'ai l'impression qu'il préfèrerai se suicider avec sa gomme plutôt que d'écouté un mot de plus de cet exposé.

(Pansy)-« ...et donc Akihino va quand même essayer d'aider une fois de plus Asami parce que même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre il l'aime et il ne veut pas perdre contacte avec. Quoi Granger? »  
(Hermione)-« Quel est le titre de ce yaoï déjà? J'ai un peu de mal avec tous ces noms japonais... »  
(Pansy)-« Viewfinder de Ayano Yamane. Nous allons donc nous intéressé à cette vignette où l'on voit Asami embrasser Akihino: on peut clairement lire la passion sur le visage d' Asami alors qu'Akihino semble totalement perdu, partagé entre son désir d'être avec Asami et sa crainte qu'il ne fasse que se servir de lui. Les positions de seme et uke sont également très bien défini. »  
(Blaise)-« Cette position est également visible sur cette scène tiré du volume précédent où l'on peut voir Akihino faire une sublime fellation à Asami mais nous n'entrerons pas dans les détailles pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles. »  
(Draco)-« Pour conclure, nous vous conseillons de commencer par le magazine BexBoy si vous hésitez à vous lancer dans le yaoï ou le Boy's love en général. Pour plus amples renseignements merci de vous adresser à Pansy »

Je crois que les illustrations ont été la chose de trop, plus personne n'ose bouger, c'est limite s'ils respirent.

(Pansy)-« Bon si vous n'avez pas de question on va laisser la place à un autre groupe. »  
(Harry)-« Vous venez de parler de porno gay pendant 20 minutes! »  
(Draco)-« Du porno comme tu dis Harry c'est pas tout à fait la même chose. C'est surtout du cul, totalement du cul même. Enfin si tu n'en a jamais vu et que tu veux combler cette part d'ignorance en toi n'hésite pas à venir frapper à ma porte »  
(Harry)-« Je suis pas PD, je coucherai pas avec toi! »  
(Draco)-« Mais je ne t'ai pas proposer de plan cul, je t'ai proposé de venir dans ma chambre choisir un film porno à regarder avec tes camarades de chambré. Si tu veux j'en ai un avec une rouquine »

Non mais c'est vrai, comme si j'allais lui proposer de coucher avec moi devant tout le monde, encore si j'étais sur qu'il accepte pourquoi pas mais là c'est loin d'être le cas. N'empêche Weasley et Granger le dévisagent à un point ça devrait pas être permis.

(Prof)-« Je comprend mieux l'insistance de miss Parkinson à savoir si tout été autorisé. Je dois dire que votre sujet était original et que vous le maîtrisiez à la perfection. Le seul bémol à votre travail c'est qu'il devait durer 20 minutes et non 35. Je vous met 19/20 »

Ah comment on est les meilleurs! Bon j'admet, Pansy est la meilleure, moi j'aurais fait un truc bidon sur Bach et j'aurais eu 8. Mais quand même 19 pour avoir parler de porno gay pendant 30 minutes...si tous les cours pouvaient être comme ça.

(Blaise)-« Darling? »  
(Draco)-« Quoi? »  
(Pansy)-« J'avais raison. »  
(Blaise)-« Non j'avais raison, monter cette scène était la meilleure chose à faire pour faire réagir quelqu'un si tu vais ce que je veux dire »  
(Draco)-« Essaye pas d'être discret c'est encore pire »  
(Blaise)-« Mais je vais pas dire son nom alors qu'il est juste devant nous »  
(Pansy)-« Ça n'aurait pas paru bizarre alors que là il est sûr à 100% que c'est lui le centre de cette conversation »  
(Draco)-« Pour une fois que c'est pas ses fesses... »  
(Harry en se retournant vivement)-« Encore une remarque comme celle-ci et je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuelle. »  
(Draco)-« Je ne te fais pas d'avance, je ne te touche pas même si c'est pas l'envie qui manque, je ne te suis pas plus que la moyenne, je ne t'envoie pas de déclarations enflammées en résumé je ne te harcèle pas. »  
(Pansy)-« Tu as chaud Potter? »  
(Harry)-« Toi l'obsédée sexuelle je t'ai pas parlé »  
(Blaise)-« Tu te prend pour qui Potter! Pansy n'a jamais insulté qui que ce soit sous prétexte qu'il aime des choses différentes des autres. Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir un jour entendu t'insulter parce que tu aimes les rousses, ou le quidditch et pourtant c'est deux choses qu'elle déteste par dessus tout. Mais tu vois à la différence de toi, Pansy qui n'est pourtant qu'une serpentard stupide comme tu dis elle respecte les gens et leurs différences. Maintenant Potter la prochaine fois que tu insulte un de mes amis sans qu'il l'ai mérité tu vas voir ce que vos les entrainements de sport moldu. »  
(Potter)-« Si tu crois m'impressionner Zabini, même ta propre maison se fout de toi et tu crois faire régner la terreur. Et si tu ne veux pas que tes amis se fasse insulter ne traine pas avec un PD et une perverse. »

Non mais il est fou! Il veut se faire virer de Poudlard ou quoi! Frapper Potter, non mais c'est la dernière chose à faire surtout avec cette force. Mais...mais il va le lâcher oui!

(Prof)-« Monsieur Zabini sortez immédiatement de ce cours, chez le directeur. Quand à vous Potter allez à l'infirmerie »  
(Blaise)-« Je suis désolé Draco j'ai pas su me retenir, m'en veux pas s'il te plais. »  
(Draco)-« Si je n'avais pas eu peur que ma mère débarque dans l'heure qui aurait suivie je t'aurais volontiers aider »  
(Pansy)-« Merci honey, merci de m'avoir défendu »  
(Blaise)-« Il y a pas de raison de me remercier, seul les amis on le droit de t'appeler perverse sinon ça a une connotation péjorative »  
(Pansy)-« N'empêche grâce à moi on a eu 19 »  
(Draco)-« Et grâce à Blaise j'aurais droit à mon rendez-vous chez le psychomage »  
(Blaise)-« Ben pourquoi t'as pas été collé »  
(Pansy)-« Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser tout seul pendant aussi longtemps. On sait jamais quelles idées tu pourrais avoir temps que tu es seul et on a pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises surprises. »


	10. Chapitre 9

Heu...salut^^''  
Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas posté de suite et que du coup plus personne de se rappel de l'histoire. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Je vais pas vous promettre que ça ne recommencera plus, se serait vous mentir alors on va juste dire que le prochain chapitre arrivera un jour.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.

(Blaise)-« Je veux pas vous contredire mais pour pouvoir m'accompagner il faudrait déjà que vous soyez collé »  
(Draco)-« Bah, il y a pas de raison qu'on y arrive pas. C'est toujours plus simple de se faire coller que de gagner des points »  
(Pansy)-« Surtout toi darling, en se moment tu arrêtes pas. Mais tu as pas tord, ça va être facile et surtout marrant »  
(Draco)-« Clair. Bon honey, va chez le directeur nous on doit retourner en cours. »  
(Blaise)-« Ok, j'espère revenir vivant de ce terrible périple »  
(Pansy)-« Oh arrête tu risques pas la mort, penses plutôt à Draco et son future rendez-vous chez le psychomage. »

Pff! Après ils vont dire qu'ils sont pas pareils! Aussi bien l'un que l'autre des qu'ils peuvent ils se foutent de moi, et ils osent prétendre être mes amis...

(Pansy)-« Darling? Comment on va réussir à se faire coller? Non mais parce qu'il faut pas oublier que c'est Binns, le seul prof qui a jamais coller les jumeaux Weasley... »  
(Draco)-« Je sais, j'étais en train de me poser la même question. »  
(Pansy)-« Peut être qu'en l'interrompant toutes les trente secondes... »  
(Draco)-« On peut toujours essayer »

Mais je suis pas certain que ça va fonctionner, je suis même pas sûr qu'il sait qu'il a des élèves alors...

(Pansy)-« Mais c'est aussi l'année où mon grand oncle a trompé sa femme »  
(Binns)-« Nous ne nous intéressons pas à l'histoire de votre famille miss Parkinson »  
(Draco)-« Pourtant il y a vraiment matière. Vous saviez que son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère avait participé à la création du siège du ministère du contrôle de régulation de l'usage de la magie en Irlande? »  
(Pansy)-« Oui! Même que c'est elle qui a financé la toile représentant l'asservissement des moldus »  
(Draco)-« Très beau tableau d'ailleurs »  
(Binns)-« Fascinant! Si on a fini assez tôt le cours on en reparlera »  
(Pansy)-« Non c'est maintenant ou jamais »  
(Binns)-« Parfait alors se sera jamais. Reprenons »  
(Draco)-« Et si on veut pas? »  
(Binns)-« La révolte des gobelins de 1853 fut particulièrement sanglant pour la tribut de gobelins de ... »

Mais on s'en fout,colle nous c'est tout ce qu'on te demande! Après ça tu peux nous ignorer mais APRES seulement!

(Pansy)-« Je crois que c'est mort »  
(Draco)-« Ouais...Mais non! On a qu'à se faire coller par Rusard! »  
(Pansy)-« En espérant que Blaise soit aussi coller avec lui...Moui c'est une bonne idée »  
(Draco)-« Mes idées sont toujours bonnes »  
(Pansy)-« C'est beau rêver »  
(Draco)-« Chut j'écoute le cours »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant ce cours! Si au moins il était passionné mais non il faut qu'il parle d'une voie totalement monocorde! Je déteste l'Histoire de la Magie!

(Draco)-« Ah, enfin! Bon allons directement nous faire coller »  
(Pansy)-« En tuant sa chatte? »  
(Draco)-« Si tu veux mourir »  
(Pansy)-« Embrasses-moi! »  
(Draco)-« Quoi! »  
(Pansy)-« C'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé pour nous faire coller »  
(Draco)-« Tu m'as fais peur! Bon quand il faut y aller... »  
(Pansy)-« Ben vas-y dis que c'est super désagréable de m'embrasser! »  
(Draco)-« C'est juste que tu ne corresponds pas exactement à mon idéal »

OH MON DIEU! Je crois que je ne vais jamais réussir à effacer cette scène de ma mémoire! Mais...Mais...Mais c'est qu'elle met la langue en plus!...Je devrais peut-être collaborer un peu si je veux que ça soit crédible, non?...Si! Alors, l'enlacer, la tripoter, la plaquer contre le mur...parfait!

(Rusard)-« Hé vous! Oui vous les deux jeunes incapables de retenir leurs hormones! Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Arrêtez ça immédiatement! »  
(Pansy)-« Vous voulez vous joindre à nous? C'est quand vous voulez... »

Ah mais Yeurk quoi! C'est trop dégueulasse! Coucher avec Rusard...c'est même pire que coucher avec une fille.

(Rusard)-« Collé, tous les deux, ce soir à 19h précise. Ne soyez pas en retard »  
(Pansy)-« Oh le coquin »  
(Draco)-« Perverse! »  
(Pansy)-« C'est grâce à ça qu'on est collé »  
(Draco)-« C'est pas faux »  
(Blaise)-« Dites-moi que vous êtes collé avec Rusard se soir! »  
(Draco)-« On l'est »  
(Pansy)-« Grâce à moi »  
(Blaise)-« Ouf! Mais je suis sûr que tu as réussi grâce à un stratagème pervers »  
(Pansy)-« Mais non j'ai juste obliger Draco à m'embrasser et après proposé à Rusard de se joindre à nous »  
(Blaise)-« Yeurk! Perverse! »  
(Pansy)-« Merci »

Je déteste être collé, on est obligé de faire nos devoir tout de suite après les cours! Pas le temps de goûter, ni de se détendre, ni de s'amuser...rien!

(Blaise)-« Mangé! »  
(Pansy)-« Penses un peu à autre chose que ton estomac »  
(Draco)-« Oui, penses à mon future rendez-vous chez le psychomage »  
(Pansy)-« Pauvre chéri! Dis, à ton avis comment tes parents vont réagir quand ils sauront que tu sors avec Potter? »  
(Draco)-« Je sors pas avec! »  
(Blaise)-« Quand tu sortiras, c'est pareil! »  
(Draco)-« C'est pas gagné. Si un jour je sors avec Potter je suis mort. »  
(Pansy)-« Pourquoi? »  
(Draco)-« Mais parce que mon père voudra que l'on est une conversation entre hommes pour être certain que je sois au dessus et que ma mère me fera aller voir un psychomage pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi je suis gay! »  
(Blaise)-« Donc, si je comprends bien, il vaut mieux que se soit ton père qui sache »  
(Pansy)-« Bien sûr que non! Draco ne pourra pas lui répondre par l'affirmatif et donc son père aussi voudra qu'il aille voir un psychomage! »  
(Draco)-« Je suis trop pas d'accord. Puis d'abord pourquoi ça devrait être moi en dessous? »  
(Pansy)-« Parce que c'est toi qui est amoureux et pas l'inverse et que donc c'est toi le soumis! »  
(Draco)- « Je vois pas le rapport. Mais on devrait se dépêcher de finir et nous rendre à notre maudite heure de colle »  
(Pansy)-« Moi je suis prête. »  
(Blaise)-« Ben cinq minute, je fini ma glace et c'est bon »

Si il se dépêche pas on part sans lui, on va finir par être en retard et j'ai pas envie de savoir se que va faire Rusard si c'est le cas...Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt!

(Rusard)-« Tout juste les jeunes, encore quelques minutes et vous étiez bon pour le nettoyage des toilettes »

Blaise a vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, si on avait été de corvée de toilettes il était mort. Deux fois.

(Rusard)-« Vous nettoierez cette salle de classe. J'attends de vous que tout soit parfaitement propre je ne tolèrerais pas la moindre trace de poussière. Maintenant au travail! Je repasse dans deux heures »  
(Draco)-« Mais c'est des porc qui ont eu cours ici! »  
(Blaise)-« C'est une salle d'enchantements darling... »  
(Pansy)-« On devrait commencer à nettoyer. Et aussi, surtout même, travailler sur le cas Potter »  
(Blaise)-« Oui tu as raison. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour séduire Harry? »  
(Draco)-« L'inviter à assister à ma nouvelle séance de psychomage... »  
(Pansy)-« Tu es vraiment traumatisé mon chou. Je pense que tu devrais lui écrire une lettre. »  
(Draco)-« Une lettre? »  
(Blaise)-« Mais oui! Une lettre où tu lui écris que tu ne cautionnes pas mes actes, que tu t'inquiètes pour sa santé et où tu t'excuses pour moi »  
(Pansy)-« Oui et si en plus tu sous entendais que tu l'aimes... »  
(Draco)-« Mais ça va pas! Or de question que je lui écrive que je l'aime »  
(Pansy)-« Subtilité tu connais? »  
(Draco)-« Et tu crois vraiment que Potter comprend les messages subtiles? »  
(Blaise)-« Lui peut-être pas mais Granger si »  
(Draco)-« Donc je dois lui écrire une lettre personnelle en sachant qu'elle va être lu pas tout le dortoir Griffondor? »  
(Pansy)-« Oui, mais si tu veux on pourra te relire pour te dire si ça fait pas trop pouffsoufle »  
(Draco)-« Non merci, ça ira »  
(Blaise)-« Ils connaissent pas les poubelles? Il y a du chewing-gum partout. Sinon, deuxième étape du plan séduire Harry? J'avais pensé à dis lui tout mais... »  
(Pansy)-« Faudrait au moins passer par fait lui comprendre que tu es célibataire et intéressé par une relation durable »  
(Blaise)-« Admettons »  
(Draco)-« J'ai mon mot à dire? »  
(Pansy)-« Non »  
(Draco)-« Ok. Honey? Pourquoi tu étais si déstabilisé que Théodore couche avec quelqu'un dans le dortoir? »  
(Blaise)-« Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler »  
(Pansy)-« Oh! Trop mignon! »  
(Draco)-« Mais fallait le dire tout de suite! Alors comment on va faire pour te mettre avec? »  
(Blaise)-« Ça vous regarde pas, vous mêlez pas de ça! »  
(Pansy)-« Tu te mêles bien de la vie sentimentale de Draco »  
(Blaise)-« On s'occupera de mon cas quand celui de Draco sera réglé, ok? »  
(Draco)-« Oui »  
(Pansy)-« Fini! »  
(Blaise)-« Et on trouvera aussi quelqu'un qui aura assez de courage pour vouloir de Pansy »  
(Pansy)-« Hé! »

Alors le chéri de Blaise c'est Théodore...Ils iraient bien ensemble. Mais je vois pas trop comment réussir à faire de Théodore un petit ami fidèle, il est quand même connu pour changer de partenaire chaque soir, fille garçon il prend tout. Un peu comme moi avant...

(Blaise)-« Tu écris aujourd'hui ta lettre à Potter? »  
(Draco)-« Ben si j'ai envie qu'il l'a prend au sérieux vaut mieux qu'il la reçoit dès demain matin »  
(Pansy)-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Bon moi je vous laisse, je vais aller me coucher »  
(Blaise)-« Laves-toi quand même avant »  
(Pansy)-« Je ne suis pas comme toi Zabini! »

**Potter,  
****Avant de détruire cette lettre, laisse moi te dire que je ne suis absolument pas fière du comportement de Blaise. Bien sûr je comprends sa réaction, tu as vraiment été insultant envers Pansy et même s'il ne l'avouera jamais même sous la torture je suis certain qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Moi aussi d'ailleurs mais je pense quand même qu'il a eu tord de te frapper. Tu ne le méritais pas, après tout tu es juste un connard d'homophobe et le fait que Pansy soit bien plus ouverte d'esprit que toi t'as dérangé. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser du comportement de Blaise, il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça. Tu es quelqu'un de trop important pour qu'on te salisses. Des paroles auraient étaient plus approprié. J'espère que tu seras vite remis de ce petit incident. J'espère également que tu ne souffres pas trop, il n'y a pas été de main morte.  
****Maintenant Harry, tu peux détruire cette lettre je ne t'en voudrais pas, je suis déjà honoré que tu ais pris le temps de lire ma lettre.  
****Bon rétablissement.  
****Malfoy.**

Bon autant que j'écrive directement une lettre pour mes parents. Le plus tôt sera le mieux, non? De toute façon je n'y couperais pas. C'est comme le rendez-vous chez le psychomage...

**Maman, Papa,  
****Euh, vous mettez pas à faire une crise, je sais que vous avez reçu ma précédente lettre ce matin. Et je sais que vous savez que j'ai déjà été collé très récemment. Et bien devinez quoi? Oui gagné j'ai bien été collé une nouvelle fois ce soir. Et là je l'ai fais exprès. Comprenez je pouvais pas laisser darling tout seul pendant sa colle! Alors avec Pansy on a fait en sorte de pouvoir l'accompagner. Papa, je peux te demander un service? Tu pourrais empêcher maman de me faire voir un psychomage? Tu sais lui expliquer que c'est normal de se faire collé de temps en temps, que même si c'est plus souvent en se moment. S'il te plais ne m'abandonnes pas! Sinon bonne soirée  
****Draco**

Je poste mes lettres et je vais dormir, on verra demain pour la suite du plan pour séduire Harry.


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut^^  
Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que ce chapitre est arrivé assez vite. Enfin vite...vis-à-vis de mon rythme habituel. J'ai écris ce chapitre sur une longue période donc je ne suis pas certaine que l'écriture sera parfaitement homogène. J'espère n'avoir pas fais trop de faute d'orthographe ou de frappe parce que je sais que c'est dans mes habitudes. Sinon bonne vacances à celles qui le sont et bonne révisions à celles qui comme moi ne sont pas censé se reposer pendant les vacances mais apprendre.  
Bonne lecture!

Oh et si vous voulez vous pouvez me dire si vous préférez que mon prochain postage soit:

-un OS HPDM  
-le début d'une nouvelle fic SSSB  
-un nouveau chapitre de ELISA

Si je n'ai pas de réponse je ferais comme bon me semble mais j'aimerai avoir quand même votre avis :)

* * *

**Draco Lucius Malfoy!  
****Comment oses tu te faire coller DEUX fois en moins d'un mois! Et comment oses-tu demander à ton père de plaider en ta faveur? Tu as de la chance qu'il m'ait retenu parce que sinon ça n'aurait pas était une lettre que tu aurais reçu mais une beuglante. Et crois moi je suis capable de crier très fort quand je veux. Tout Poudlard aurait su que je t'en veux. N'espères même pas échappé à une véritable confrontation en rentrant.  
Nous t'attendons pour les fêtes de fin d'années, tâches de ne pas être de nouveau collé d'ici là.  
****Bisous  
****Maman.**

Bon ça va, elle a été plutôt calme cette fois. Faudra pas que j'oublie de remercier mon père, une beuglante et ma vie été fini. Imagine que Potter aurait assisté à ce terrible moment. Et qu'il aurait eu une raison de plus de se foutre de moi. Et que du coup il aurait lu a tout le monde la lettre que je lui ai envoyé. D'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'il réagit?...Vu le nombre de lettre qu'il a reçu il ne va jamais lire la mienne.

(Blaise)-« Il la lira. Il sera trop curieux de savoir pourquoi TOI tu lui écris. »  
(Pansy)-« Et en plus je suis certaine que ta lettre lui fait plaisir: quand il a vu qu'elle venait de toi il a souri. »  
(Draco)-« A mon avis il souriait a une blague de Weasley et pas parce qu'il a reconnu mon écriture. Déjà parce qu'il ne connait pas mon écriture et ensuite parce qu'il me supporte encore moins depuis qu'il sait que je suis gay. »  
(Blaise)-« C'est pas parce qu'il ressemble fortement à un connard que s'en ait un. Avec un peu de chance tu l'as déstabilisé en avouant être gay et maintenant il ne sait plus comment se comporté avec toi. »  
(Draco)-« Mais oui et avec un peu de chance je n'irai pas voir un psychomage pendant les vacances! Soyons réalistes, j'ai aucune chance avec lui »  
(Pansy)-« Moi je pense que tu cherches à échapper à la nouvelle étape du plan séduire Potter. »  
(Draco)-« Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça! »  
(Blaise)-« Tout ton être. Bon alors tu devrais mettre une annonce dans la gazette du sorcier. »  
(Pansy)-« OUI! Draco Malfoy, jeune homme de dix sept ans, seul et en manque d'amour recherche jeune homme du même âge pour relation durable et sérieuse. De préférence brun à lunette avec une cicatrice sur le front. Si vous correspondez au profil veuillez me contacter par hibou. »  
(Blaise)-« Faut pas oublier de préciser ses qualités aussi. Draco Malfoy, doux et sensible, seul et en manque d'amour cherche jeune homme pour relation durable et sérieuse. C'est mieux non? »  
(Draco)-« Hors de question! Je ne me rabaisserais jamais à se genre de chose. Et puis je vous ai dis que je ne veux pas que mes parents sachent donc hors de question de le publier dans la gazette du sorcier. »  
(Pansy)-« Mais ils liront jamais les petites annonces de rencontre. »  
(Blaise)-« Sauf s'ils se doutent de quelque chose. »  
(Pansy)-« Mais ce n'est pas le cas, si? »  
(Draco)-« J'en sais rien, peut-être après tout je suis pas très discret. »  
(Pansy)- « En plus comme tout Poudlard est au-courant... »  
(Blaise)-« Et vu comment est ta mère, elle doit surement avoir des espions ici... »  
(Draco)-« Parlez pas de malheur, à part Snape elle ne connait personne de Poudlard et heureusement »  
(Blaise)-« Ben sachant que ça m'étonnerais qu'il apprécie que tu ais des vus sur Potter... »  
(Draco)-« J'espère TRES fortement que tu te trompes »

Imaginer Snape et ma mère collaborant dans le seul but de nuire à mon impossible relation avec Potter, ça me met des frissons dans le dos. Je suis sûr qu'ils iraient jusqu'à utiliser des potions illégales pour me dégouter de lui, comme si c'était possible.

(Pansy)- « Bon et si on revenait au sujet principal, à savoir comment faire comprendre à Potter que tu es célibataire et à la recherche d'une relation sérieuse avec lui bien sûr »  
(Blaise)-« L'idée de la gazette me semble être la plus subtile »  
(Draco)-« Mais bien sûr. Je crois pas que cette étape soit une bonne idée »  
(Pansy)-« Elle est nécessaire! Sinon il va jamais savoir s'il peut avoir une chance de te séduire. »  
(Draco)-« Faudrait déjà qu'il veuille... »  
(Blaise)-« Faudrait déjà que t'arrêtes de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et que tu te décides à nous aider à trouver comment l'informer de tes intentions »  
(Draco)-« Je m'apitoie pas sur mon sort! Et même si je ne veux pas faire cette étape je trouve que vous avez les idées très restreintes. »  
(Pansy)-« C'est-à-dire... »  
(Draco)-« Ben je sais pas, on pourrait par exemple simuler une dispute dans laquelle l'information serait lâché ou alors Honey et moi on pourrait faire semblant de rompre parce que lui ne voudrait rien de sérieux »  
(Blaise)-« Mouais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux tout ça. Bon allons en cours, on en reparlera après »

Ils m'énervent c'est deux là! Soit disant qu'ils se détestent mais ils sont toujours d'accord l'un avec l'autre quand il est question de m'obliger à faire des truc idiots. En plus ça m'énerve on a défense contre les forces du mal donc tous les griffondor vont encore nous regarder comme si on était une menace. Et surtout je vais encore me faire chier. Je suis quasi sûr que le sujet abordé va être tout sauf intéressant. En même temps c'est pas compliqué, c'est jamais intéressant.

(Pansy)-« Je me mets avec Blaise, comme ça on va pouvoir travailler à trouver comment lui faire savoir. »  
(Draco)-« Vous m'abandonnez seul dans cette immense salle de classe, pleine de gens qui font peur et qui veulent me tuer! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas des amis. »  
(Blaise)-« Tu vas être à une table de nous tu vas pas mourir. De toute façon il y aurait forcément eu l'un de nous seul donc autant que ce soit le plus chiant. »  
(Draco)-« Le plus chiant? Ben merci! »  
(Pansy)-« Sale gamin! »

Pff bande de méchant tout pas beau! M'en fous je les boude. Dire que MOI je suis un gamin? N'importe quoi! De toute façon je préfère être tout seul en cours comme ça je peux me concentrer sur le récit fascinant du prof. Si Si c'est vraiment intéressant, c'est sur...sur les loup-garou. Bon ok j'avoue, je m'ennuie ferme.

_Darling,  
__Tu es sûr que l'article dans la gazette, c'est pas faisable?__  
__P&B_

_Oui je suis parfaitement sûr.  
__D tout seul_

_Bon alors on a pensé que tu pourrais organiser une sorte de speed dating.  
__P&B_

_Speed dating?  
__D éternellement seul_

_Tu te rends compte que ta signature comprend plus de mot que ta phrase? Speed dating=rendez vous de quelques minutes avec un certain nombre de personnes. Si on y inscrit Potter de force...  
__B&P_

_Vous vous foutez de moi !  
__1) il est hors de question de forcer Potter à quoi que ce soit, s'il ne veut aucun contacte avec moi tant pis.  
__2) Vous croyez vraiment que c'est avec un speed dating que je vais lui faire comprendre que je veux une relation durable? Et surtout sérieuse?  
__3) D'où vous connaissez ce genre de truc?  
__D seul et sans amour_

...J'ai dû les choqué vu le temps qu'ils mettent pour répondre. Ou alors ils ne savent pas lire et comme là j'ai mis beaucoup de mots ils sont bloqué. Ou alors ils écrivent un roman pour me prouver l'utilité de la chose. Ah, ben voilà leur réponse.

_Heu...darling?  
__Rassures-nous, tu as rien écris de compromettant sur ce mot? Non parce que on est désolé de te l'apprendre mais il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à viser. Là tu as tirer légèrement beaucoup trop sur la droite du coup ben c'est Potter qui a reçu le mot.  
__Désolé  
__B&P _

Oh merde, mais...mais...mais comment je vais faire? Je suis foutu, il va savoir, il va comprendre, il va me menacer pour que j'arrête de le harceler. Mais quel con aussi de pas savoir tirer! Ils sont juste derrière moi et moi je réussi à rater leur table...

(Blaise)-« C'était si compromettant ce que tu avais écris? »  
(Draco)-« Je veux mourir! »  
(Blaise)-« Mais arrêtes de pleurer! C'est pas la fin du monde »  
(Draco)-« Humour Blaise. De toute façon je peux plus rien y faire et puis il ne l'a peut-être pas lu. »  
(Pansy)-« Si, je l'ai vu faire pendant la deuxième heure. Mais le point positif c'est qu'on a plus à se préoccuper de cette étape. Grâce à toi c'est réglé. »  
(Draco)-« Est-ce qu'un jour j'arriverai à ne pas me faire remarqué devant lui? »  
(Blaise)-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. »  
(Draco)-« Pourquoiiiii? »  
(Blaise)-« T'es vraiment doué pour jouer les bébés qui pleurent pour rien »  
(Pansy)-« C'est un peu normal vu que s'en est un »  
(Draco)-« Peut-être mais je suis un beau bébé »  
(Harry)-« Rêves pas trop Malfoy, t'es un bébé chiant que personne ne veut tenir dans ces bras. »  
(Draco)-« Mais je suis quand même beau! »  
(Harry)-« On doit pas avoir la même définition de la beauté... »  
(Draco)-« Mais ne soit pas si modeste Harry-chéri! Bien sûr que tu es beau! »  
(Harry)-« La ferme Malfoy! »

Oh c'est trop mignon Harry-chéri est tout rouge de colère! Il doit vraiment aimer les compliments pour me dire des choses pareilles, il devait bien se douter que je dirais quelque chose du genre. Ou alors il est bien plus naïf que je le pensais.

(Pansy)-« Je crois que Harry-chéri est amoureux! »  
(Draco)-« Je sais »  
(Pansy)-« Bah alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête? »  
(Draco)-« Parce que du coup j'ai aucune chance »  
(Blaise)-« Il pense que Potter est amoureux de Weasley fille »  
(Pansy)-« C'est vraiment un cas désespéré, a ton avis pourquoi Potter à rougi quand tu lui as dis qu'il est beau? »  
(Draco)-« Parce qu'il était en colère, je suis pas con je le sais. »  
(Blaise)-« Vraiment, vraiment désespéré »  
(Draco)-« Allons en cours »

Les enchantements c'est chiant. Tous les cours sont chiant de toute façon. Mais les enchantements avec ce prof minuscule c'est horrible, il y a trop de formules à retenir. J'aime pas perdre mon temps à retenir des choses inutiles. C'est vrai, prenons aujourd'hui par exemple: on va perdre deux heures à apprendre à changer la couleur d'une serviette. Et c'est tout. L'enchantement ne peut pas être appliqué à autre chose, alors franchement quel intérêt?

(Prof)-« Mais non Mr Malfoy pas comme ça! Il faut tourner sa baguette dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre! Vous écoutez le cours oui ou non? »  
(Draco)-« Oups! Je suis désolé, j'étais tellement fasciné par la merveilleuse performance de Granger que je n'ai pas fait attention »  
(Prof)-« Effectivement miss Granger, votre sortilège est parfaitement lancé, 5 points pour griffondor. Concentrez vous un peu Mr Malfoy. »

Comment éviter de perdre des points parce qu'on ne fout rien en cours: on oriente la conversation vers la réussite spectaculaire de Granger. Ça marche à chaque fois. Sauf en potion évidement mais de toute façon je suis le meilleur.

(Draco)-« Au fait les chéris vous avez déjà acheté vos cadeaux de noël? »  
(Blaise)-« J'avais complètement oublié!Merci de me le rappeler darling tu me sauves la vie! »  
(Pansy)-« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu se retrouver dans le Londres moldu au début des vacances pour faire nos achats ensemble. »  
(Draco)-« Moi ça me va mais je n'ai encore aucune idée. »  
(Blaise)-« Moi non plus »  
(Pansy)-« Moi j'aurais bien offert Potter à Draco mais je suis pas sûre qu'il soit d'accord. »  
(Blaise)-« Une poupée gonflable à son effigie alors! »  
(Pansy)-« Ou des photos inédites achetées au prix fort à Colin Crivey! »  
(Draco)-« Ou une journée de calme absolue »  
(Blaise)-« Bon alors on dit quel jour? »  
(Pansy)-« Noël tombe mercredi, alors je dirai que lundi c'est bien, non? »  
(Blaise)-« Comme ça au pire on a encore le mardi pour chercher...oui moi ça me va »  
(Draco)-« Si j'ai pas rendez-vous chez le psychomage... »  
(Pansy)-« Je suis sûre que tu sais très bien que tu n'iras pas »  
(Draco)-« Mais! Tu gâches mon rôle dramatique! »

Plus que trois jours et on rentre enfin chez nous. Pour une longue période de deux semaines. Deux semaines sans voir Potter. Ce que ça va être long. Et calme aussi. Enfin sauf si je vois Pansy et darling. Déjà lundi dans le Londres moldu...


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut^^  
Ce chapitre arrive un peu plus vite que d'habitude ( en même temps c'est pas très compliqué...) parce que je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster avant juin à cause de mes révisions pour mes concours. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira,  
Bonne lecture  
Léo

* * *

C'est deux jours sont passés à une vitesse incroyable. Et sans que je ne puisse voir Potter ailleurs que dans les cours, à croire qu'il m'évitait. S'il continu après les vacances je pense que je vais simplement le provoquer en prétendant qu'il m'évite pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur notre relation.

(Pansy)-« Bon Draco quand tu auras fini ton monologue intérieur tu penseras peut-être à finir tes valises. Je te rappel au cas ou tu aurais oublier qu'on part à 9h et que tu n'as pas encore commencer tes bagages et qu'il est 8h30. »  
(Draco)-« Mais je réfléchissais à un truc super important! »  
(Pansy)-« Comprendre par là je pensais à Harry-chéri! »  
(Draco)-« Réveilles Blaise au lieu de te foutre de moi! »  
(Pansy)-« Ok...BLAISOU DEBOUT! »  
(Blaise)-« La fermes perverse, je dors moi! »  
(Pansy)-« Si tu te rendors c'est Théo qui te réveille! »  
(Théo)-« Me mêles pas à vos histoires de tarés! Et c'est Théodore pas Théo! »  
(Blaise)-« Mais c'est plus mignon de dire Théo alors on dit Théo. Et si t'es pas d'accord ben alors on t'appellera...Dora! »  
(Théo)-« Je préfèrerais que vous ne m'appeliez pas du tout mais puisque visiblement je n'ai pas le choix je préfère encore Théo... »  
(Pansy)-« Ah c'est trop mignon! Mais il serait quand même temps que tu ailles t'habiller Blaisou »  
(Blaise)-« Oui et que je fasse mais bagages aussi... »  
(Pansy)-« QUOI ! Mais tu es encore pire que Drakichou! Dépêches de t'habiller moi je fourre tout dans ta valise »  
(Blaise)-« Tu fourres tout hein...pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, perverse! »  
(Pansy)-« Là c'est toi le pervers! Aller dépêches il est 8h40! »  
(Blaise)-« Oui maman! »

C'est pire que les meilleurs amis du monde eux même s'ils ne l'avoueront jamais. Par contre Théo...je trouve ça bizarre qu'il ait si facilement accepté un surnom, c'est pas son genre. Pas du tout même. Et il faudrait aussi m'expliquer pourquoi il est si désagréable avec Pansy et si conciliant avec Blaise. Je crois qu'il y a baleine sous gravillon. Ou alors il déteste juste Pansy.

(Draco)-« Bon les chéris, faut vraiment qu'on parte maintenant. Il nous reste 10 minutes pour arriver à la gare »  
(Blaise)-« On va être à l'heure. On va même encore devoir attendre. »  
(Draco)-« N'oublies pas que c'est toujours toi qu'on attend d'habitude... »  
(Blaise)-« C'est faut. Rappelles toi quand on a attendu ton petit amis pendant 5 minutes en deuxième année »  
(Draco)-« C'est pas mon petit ami et de toute façon il n'était pas en retard, c'est un elfe de maison qui l'empêchait de passer. »  
(Blaise)-« Peut-être mais du coup j'étais pas en retard »  
(Pansy)-« Tu étais arrivé à 11h03 donc techniquement tu étais en retard. »  
(Blaise)-« Bon chut et on avance »

Mauvais perdant. Oh! La gare apparaît enfin! non pas que je trouve le trajet particulièrement long mais avec mes valises à porter c'est sûr que ça va beaucoup moins bien.

(Théo)-« Et voilà les retardataires! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aurais pu parier que c'était vous. »  
(Pansy)-« Peut-être parce que tu as vu qu'on était très en retard et que tu ne nous a pas aidé »  
(Blaise)-« Ou parce que tu es particulièrement attentif aux cours de Trelawney »  
(Théo)-« Bien sûr que non, qui écoute c'est cours? »  
(Blaise)-« Moi. Parce que je trouve que ce qu'elle dit est très marrant »  
(Théo)-« Oh, ben sans doute. La prochaine fois j'écouterai pour voir. Bon moi je vais rejoindre Daphné »

Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué le comportement étrange de Théo ce matin. Parce que darling, écouter les cours de Trelawney? Jamais. Il est comme moi, il passe ça vie à ne rien faire en cours ou à parler.

(Pansy)-« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'aide pour Théo. »  
(Blaise)-« Mais n'importe quoi! »  
(Draco)-« Faut pas rougir comme ça darling! »  
(Pansy)-« Avoues tout à tata Pansy »  
(Draco)-« Tu t'arranges vraiment pas toi. »  
(Pansy)-« Chut et avances j'ai pas envie de rester debout tout le long du trajet. »  
(Draco)-« Si madame veut bien se donner la peine de me suivre »

Théo et Blaise? Enfin plutôt Théo veut Blaise? Tant qu'il est sérieux et qu'il ne veut pas juste coucher avec...Il a même intérêt de ne pas vouloir que coucher avec sinon il devra se justifier auprès de Pansy et moi même. Mais ils sont tous plein ou quoi c'est compartiments? On a quand même déjà changé trois fois de wagon! On est pas si nombreux à Poudlard pour qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour tout le monde, si?

(Draco)-« J'abandonne, il n'y a pas de compartiments vide. »  
(Blaise)-« C'est à cause de tous ces première année incapable des faire des amis et qui sont un ou deux par compartiment. Aucun respect pour leurs ainés. »  
(Pansy)-« Bon alors on campe ici? »  
(Blaise)-« Sauf si tu as une meilleure idée. Oh je sais tu n'as qu'à entré dans un compartiment, ils auront tellement peur qu'ils vont se sauver et on aura de la place! »  
(Pansy)-« Très drôle Blaisou. Je sais pas vous mais moi je m'assoie. »  
(Blaise)-« Et même que si quelqu'un veut passer ben on le laisse pas faire »  
(Pansy)-« De toute façon même s'il voulait il ne pourrait pas parce que tu es trop gros »  
(Blaise)-« Mais de toute façon en te voyant il ne voudrait plus passer parce que tu fais trop peur »  
(Draco)-« Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à manipuler Théo? »  
(Blaise)-« Je le manipule pas, je teste son envie de coucher avec moi »  
(Pansy)-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il ne veut que coucher avec toi? »  
(Blaise)-« C'est censé être une conversation de mec, ah mais c'est vrai il y a eu une erreur à la naissance et en faite tu es un mec! »  
(Pansy)-« Si tu veux. Réponds à ma question. »  
(Blaise)-« Mais parce qu'il me l'a déjà proposé »  
(Draco)-« Mais c'est qu'il nous fait des cachoteries le Blaisou! »  
(Blaise)-« Vous voulez que je vous avoue tout? »  
(Draco)-« Oui »  
(Blaise)-« Vraiment tout, tout, tout? »  
(Pansy)-« Oui! »  
(Blaise)-« D'accord, je vous l'avoue nous...arrivons en gare! »  
(Draco)-« Mais tu es dégueulasse! On veut tous savoir nous! Absolument tout! Dans les moindre détailles! »  
(Blaise)-« Un jour peut-être. »  
(Pansy)-« T'es méchant! »  
(Blaise)-« Mais non. On ferait bien de descendre du train sinon c'est la maman de Draco qui va venir nous chercher »  
(Pansy)-« Oui tu as raison et même qu'elle va nous faire plein de bisous parce qu'on lui aura manqué »  
(Draco)-« Vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de moi, oui! »  
(Blaise)-« Hum...non »  
(Pansy)-« Jamais »  
(Blaise)-« Même pas en rêve »  
(Draco)-« De toute façon vous y êtes pas, dans mes rêves »  
(Pansy)-« A ben ça c'est sûr il n'y a que toi et Harry-chéri dans un corps à corps langoureux »  
(Draco)-« Si tu savais... »  
(Blaise)-« Bon moi je vous laisse, à lundi! »  
(Pansy)-« Moi aussi j'y vais, à lundi »  
(Draco)-« Vous m'abandonnez encore! »  
(Blaise)-« GAMIN »

Pff, maintenant il faut que je retrouve mes parents...Je m'emmerde à les chercher alors qu'ils sont visiblement pas là, il n'y a personne de blond (à part moi bien sûr). Bon je vais attendre un peu et s'ils n'arrivent pas je vais rentrer tout seul...

(Harry)-« Alors Malfoy, même tes parents ont honte de toi au point de ne pas venir te chercher? »  
(Draco)-« Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont dû être retenu ailleurs. Tu n'es pas avec tes amis Potter? »  
(Harry)-« Je voulais encore une fois voir à quel point tu es seul et pitoyable »  
(Draco)-« Je vais te donner une véritable raison de penser ça »  
(Harry)-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux... »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je m'approche lentement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je reste quelques seconde ainsi avant de me reculer pour le laisser respirer. Ça doit être particulièrement dur à supporter pour un homophobe comme lui de s'être fait embrasser par un mec.

(Draco)-« Merci pour le cadeau Harry »  
(Harry)-« Si c'était un cadeau je te l'aurais donner. Ça c'est juste quelque chose d'immonde! »  
(Draco)-« Je sais que tu es trop timide pour oser faire le premier pas. Bon je te laisse, je vais rentrer chez moi. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année Harry. »

J'ai embrassé Harry Potter...j'ai embrassé le mec qui hante mes nuits...j'ai embrassé le mec que j'aime...Pourquoi j'ai fais un truc aussi idiot? Il va vouloir ma mort maintenant! Il va me fuir éternellement! Il va vouloir se venger! Ma vie est foutue.

(Draco)-« Ben vous êtes là? Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas pu venir alors qu'en fait vous aviez choisi de ne pas venir! »  
(Narcissa)-« Ton père n'a pas voulu que je vienne te chercher, il a eu peur que je ne parvienne pas à me retenir. »  
(Draco)-« Te retenir de quoi? »  
(Narcissa)-« DE QUOI ! MAIS DE TE FAIRE ENTENDRE CE QUE JE PENSE DE TON COMPORTEMENT INNADMISSIBLE PAR EXEMPLE. OU DE TE FAIRE SAVOIR QUE JE NE SUIS VRAIMENT PAS MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT PAS D'ACCORD AVEC TA NOUVELLE FOLLIE DE TE FAIRE COLLER TOUS LES JOURS. OU PEUT ETRE QU'IL A EU PEUR QUE JE TE DEMANDE DEVANT TOUT LE MONDE CE QU'IL T'AS PRIS DE TE FAIRE COLLER VOLONTAIREMENT! »  
(Lucius)-« Narcissa... »  
(Narcissa)-« Je suis très calme! »  
(Draco)-« Déjà je ne me fais pas coller tous les jours. Et la deuxième fois, je l'ai fais exprès parce que Blaise s'est fait coller un peu à cause de Pansy et moi alors on allait quand même pas le laisser tout seul. Maintenant si tu veux vraiment me faire voir un psychomage... »  
(Lucius)-« Tu n'iras pas voir de psychomage. »  
(Draco)-« Merci! »  
(Lucius)-« Ne me remercie pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils sont eux aussi en vacance. »  
(Draco)-« Ah... »

Finalement je crois que je ne vais pas y échapper, j'y ai cru pourtant mais ce n'est que partie remise. Enfin avec un peu de chance ils auront oublié d'ici les prochaines vacances...

(Narcissa)-« Comme tu m'as manqué mon poussin! J'ai l'impression que tu as encore grandi. Tu manges bien à l'école? Et tu t'es fais des amis, je suis contente! Tu es sûr que tu dors assez? Tu es tout blanc. Tu as eu des bonnes notes? »  
(Lucius)-« Laisses-le respiré! Il vient de rentré, tu l'as déjà agressé maintenant tu vas pas commencer à le harceler. »  
(Narcissa)-« Mais il m'a tellement manqué! »  
(Lucius)-« A moi aussi et c'est pas pour autant que je le harcèle quand il rentre. »  
(Draco)-« T'inquiètes j'ai l'habitude. Oui je mange bien, je dors bien et tout et tout. Les notes ben normal. Enfin non on a eu 19 en étude des moldus grâce à Pansy. Et oui je me suis fais des amis, d'ailleurs est-ce que je peux aller avec eux dans le Londres moldu lundi? S'il vous plaiiiit! »  
(Lucius)-« On ira faire changer de l'argent demain. Mais tu rentres avant 18h c'est bien compris? Sinon plus question que tu sortes. »  
(Narcissa)-« 18h tu es sûr? Tu sais que c'est l'hiver et qu'il fait très vite noir... »  
(Lucius)-« J'ai peur que si on dis 16h, comme j'aurais moi aussi préféré, ses amis se moquent de lui. »  
(Narcissa)-« Oui mais... »  
(Lucius)-« Il a quand même 17 ans même s'il n'en a absolument pas le comportement »  
(Draco)-« Mais euh! Même pas vrai! Pendant que vous y êtes dites que je suis un bébé et que je pleurs pour rien! »  
(Narcissa)-« N'oublies pas que cet été tu avais pleuré parce que ton poisson est mort alors que ça faisait 13 ans que tu l'avais »  
(Lucius)-« Comme si un poisson pouvait vivre aussi longtemps. A croire que tu ne savais pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il mourrait on en achetait un nouveau... »  
(Draco)-« Quoi? Mais je croyais que c'était un poisson exceptionnel comme moi! »  
(Narcissa)-« Qu'est ce qu'on t'as pas fais croire quand tu étais petit... »  
(Draco)-« Dois-je comprendre que je ne suis pas exceptionnel? »  
(Narcissa)-« Bien sûr que tu es exceptionnel mon chéri »  
(Lucius)-« Le jour où tu arrêteras de faire ton gamin tu pourras peut être te décider à aller dans le salon... »  
(Draco)-« Tout le monde me traite de gamin en se moment... »  
(Lucius)-« Et tout le monde à raison »

Ils sont vraiment décidés à se foutre de moi, je sens que les vacances vont être longue. Déjà si je résiste au week end je serai content. […]

(Lucius)-« Draco tu viens on va changer de l'argent pour toi demain. Maman reste à la maison, elle prépare le repas. Et habilles-toi bien tes grands-parents viennent manger à la maison.»  
(Draco)-« Je m'habille toujours bien! »  
(Lucius)-« Si ça peut te rassurer de dire ça... »  
(Draco)-« Pff venant de quelqu'un qui sait pas associer les couleurs ça risque pas de me vexer. »  
(Lucius)-« Venant de quelqu'un qui met des vêtements trop petit pour lui ça risque pas de me vexer »  
(Draco)-« C'est pas trop petit! »  
(Lucius)-« Si tu veux aller on y va »

Pff pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu? Ça sert à rien, ma présence n'est même pas requise. En plus il a fallu qu'il croise un de ses amis...Je m'ennuie!...Quand je pense que j'ai embrassé Potter. Enfin embrassé, c'est un grand mot mais quand même! Je sais pas si je dois le raconter à Pansy et Blaise. D'un côté c'est sûr que j'en meurs d'envie mais en même temps si je leur dis ils vont me harceler pendant des heures. Mais si je garde ça pour moi je crois que je vais devenir fou. C'est vrai, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tout de suite rejeté? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne paraissait pas trop énervé? Pourquoi est-il venu me parler d'abord? Et pourquoi il m'a laissé partir en ayant le dernier mot? Il ne me laisse jamais avoir le dernier mot! Jamais!

(Lucius)-« Au revoir. Et passe le bonjour à ta femme. »  
(Draco)-« Au revoir »  
(Lucius)-« Bon aller on va se dépêcher, ta mère va s'inquiéter sinon »  
(Draco)-« Je suis sûr qu'elle se doute de pourquoi on est si long, de toute façon c'est toujours pareil »

Évidemment maintenant il faut courir pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et je suis prêt à parier que quand on va rentrer, les invités seront déjà là.

(Grand-mère)-« Draco, mon poussin, viens me faire un bisou »  
(Draco)-« Bonjour grand-mère »  
(Grand-mère)-« Tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es tout blanc »  
(Draco)-« Oui ça va. Je suis toujours blanc tu sais. »  
(Grand-père)-« Comme les femmes de bonne famille à notre époque. »  
(Draco)-« Mais je suis pas une femme! »  
(Grand-père)-« Mais tu en as le comportement. Toujours à faire attention à ta façon de t'habiller, toujours à l'affut des potins...Une vraie femme »  
(Draco)-« T'es méchant! »  
(Grand-mère)-« Laisses-le dire, il était pareil que toi à une époque »  
(Grand-père)-« Alors ça jamais! Je n'ai jamais été aussi efféminé! »  
(Draco)-« Je fais attention à mon apparence, je suis pas efféminé! »  
(Grand-père)-« C'est la même chose »

Les vieux, ils comprennent rien à la vie. C'est à se demander s'ils ont un jour été autre chose que vieux. Non mais c'est vrai! Moi, efféminé? Il a du fumer de l'herbe pour dire un truc aussi stupide.

(Grand-mère)-« Et sinon, tu as une petite copine? »  
(Draco)-« Non »  
(Grand-père)-« Un petit copain plutôt, non? »  
(Narcissa)-« Draco n'est pas homo! »  
(Lucius)-« Ou du moins il ne nous l'a pas encore avoué »  
(Narcissa)-« Mais il n'y a rien à avouer! Hein oui que tu n'es pas homo Draco? »  
(Draco)-« Euh...On pourrait changer de discussion? »  
(Narcissa)-« Mais dis-leur! »  
(Grand-père)-« J'avais encore raison! »  
(Grand-mère)-« Ou pas. Il a rien dis ce petit »  
(Lucius)-« Fais pas cette tête Draco, on s'en fout que t'es homo »  
(Draco)-« Mais vous deviez pas savoir! »  
(Narcissa)-« Je crois que j'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis, Draco »  
(Lucius)-« Je crois que si »  
(Narcissa)-« Mais... »  
(Lucius)-« Ah mais c'est rien. Ça change absolument pas notre vie. »  
(Narcissa)-« Mais si, ça change tout! »  
(Grand-père)-« En quoi? »  
(Narcissa)-« Ça veut dire que cette robe ne me va vraiment pas! »  
(Lucius)-« Tous les homos n'ont pas de bons goûts vestimentaires... »  
(Draco)-« Surtout faites comme si j'étais pas là »  
(Grand-père)-« Réponds à ma question: tu as un petit copain? »  
(Draco)-« Non »  
(Grand-père)-« Vraiment? »  
(Draco)-« Oui vraiment. »  
(Grand-père)-« Alors tu as des vues sur quelqu'un. »  
(Draco)-« Non! »  
(Lucius)-« C'est fou tu as jamais su mentir »  
(Draco)-« De toute façon ça vous regarde pas »  
(Narcissa)-« Fichez lui la paix. Tu le diras à maman quand tu seras prêt, d'accord? »  
(Draco)-« Bien sûr... »

Même pas en rêve que je lui dis. J'ai pas envie de devoir lui présenter. Ou pire qu'elle essaye de le convaincre de sortir avec moi. Et puis comment ils ont fais pour savoir? Je suis si transparent que ça? Faudra que je demande à Blaise et Pansy.


	13. Chapitre 12

Euh...salut^^''  
Alors je sais qu'il risque de ne plus y avoir grand monde pour lire cette fic. Je sais aussi que j'ai vraiment abusé en ne postant pas depuis autant de temps. Je pourrais me donner des tas d'excuses comme le manque de temps lié aux cours, le fait que je ne suis jamais chez moi avant 19h...mais dans le fond on sait tous que ce n'est pas la vraie raison qui m'a poussé à déserté ma propre fiction. Le fait est que j'avais besoin de m'éloigner du monde des fictions, je crois...je crois que j'ai perdu la flamme que j'avais pour l'écriture. Alors c'est vrai je pourrais simplement tout abandonner, j'ai failli le faire d'ailleurs et puis j'ai reçu le commentaire de TrueRiddle et je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, je ne pouvais pas tout abandonner comme ça. Ce chapitre est pour toi TrueRiddle, pour m'avoir redonner envie d'écrire, je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

(Draco)-« Expliquez-moi comment ils ont pu deviner? »  
(Pansy)-« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ton côté efféminé... »  
(Blaise)-« Ou les posters de joueurs de quidditch qui couvrent les murs de ta chambre... »  
(Draco)-« Non, ça c'est impossible. Personne ne vient jamais dans ma chambre. »  
(Pansy)-« Peut-être que tes tenues leurs ont servie d'indice... »  
(Draco)-« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes tenues? »  
(Blaise)-« Elles sont très soignés. »  
(Draco)-« Les tiennes aussi. »  
(Blaise)-« Oui et je suis gay. »  
(Draco)-« Ça ne prouve rien, Pansy aussi a des tenues soignées et elle n'est pas gay. »  
(Pansy)-« Je suis une fille...Et mes tenues ne sont pas soignées! »  
(Blaise)-« J'allais dire la même chose. Elles sont sales, moches, bizarres comme tu veux mais pas soignées. A la rigueur, parfois, on peut dire qu'elles sont potables dans le genre ''je-me-suis-battu-avec-mon-armoire-pour-pouvoir-m'habiller'' mais pas plus. »  
(Pansy)-« Exactement! Chez moi la classe c'est inné. »  
(Blaise)-« Et la crasse c'est une option que tu as prise? »  
(Pansy)-« Tais-toi si tu veux pas que je te perde. »  
(Blaise)-« Jamais tu n'y arriveras, j'ai un super sens de l'orientation. »  
(Pansy)-« Et tu penses que ton super sens de l'orientation fonctionnera dans le métro? »  
(Blaise)-« Bien sûr. »  
(Pansy)-« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un métro... »  
(Blaise)-« N'empêche que je saurais me repérer dedans, quoique ce soit. »  
(Pansy)-« Non. »  
(Blaise)-« Si. »  
(Pansy)-« Non. »  
(Blaise)-« Si. »  
(Pansy)-« Si. »  
(Blaise)-« Non. »  
(Pansy)-« J'ai gagné! »  
(Blaise)-« Bien sûr que non! »  
(Pansy)-« Si. »  
(Blaise)-« Non. »  
(Pansy)-« Si. »  
(Draco)-« Comment ont-ils pu deviner? »  
(Pansy)-« Tu es tellement gay que tous ceux qui te croisent le voient. »  
(Draco)-« Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai! »  
(Blaise)-« Désolé mais si, c'est vrai. »  
(Draco)-« Pitié dites-moi que c'est pas vrai! »  
(Pansy)-« Je ne vois pas où est le problème... »  
(Draco)-« Mais si tout le monde le voit alors ça veut dire que je ne sais plus garder mes sentiments, mes pensées, mes secrets, mes...mes tout!Je ne sais plus rien garder pour moi ! »  
(Blaise)-« Ben ça c'est clair, tu passes ton temps à tous me raconter. Et parfois il t'arrive de dire des petites choses sans intérêt devant la perverse de service mais ça c'est pas volontaire. »  
(Draco)-« Merci de me rassurer...Bon on arrive bientôt à ton métro ? »  
(Pansy)-« Oui, oui bientôt. Pas ma faute s'ils ont décidé que les zones de transplanage seraient perdu au milieu de nul part. »  
(Blaise)-« En même temps si tu avais voulu aller au chemin de traverse comme tout sorcier normalement constitué... »  
(Draco)-« On serait déjà tranquillement installé à siroter une bière au beurre en se réchauffant. »  
(Pansy)-« Si les sorciers écrivaient des yaoï on serait sur le chemin de traverse mais ils ne le font pas donc on est ici, regardez on est arrivé ! »  
(Blaise)-« Euh... »  
(Draco)-« C'est... »

C'est carrément n'importe quoi ! Elle nous ramène devant un immense panneau noté métro et elle nous dit qu'on est arrivé! C'était pas censé nous ramener au cœur du Londres moldu son métro ? Non parce que là je vois pas très bien comment c'est censé fonctionner!Et j'ose espéré que le métro c'est pas juste le chemin pourri qui nous ramène sous terre parce que si c'est ça c'est l'arnaque totale !

(Pansy)-« Je vous préviens vous me tapez pas la honte ! On va descendre, acheter des tickets, passer le portique, attendre que le métro arrive, monter dans le métro et descendre du métro lorsqu'on sera arrivé à la gare de Londres. Des questions ? »  
(Blaise)-« Ça ressemble à quoi un métro ? »  
(Pansy)-« C'est une sorte de train sous terre. »  
(Draco)-« Pourquoi tu menaçais Blaise de le perdre si c'est si simple ? »  
(Pansy)-« On a treize arrêts avant le notre et on aura environ trois minutes pour sortir lorsqu'on sera arrivé. »  
(Blaise)-« Tu me donnes la main, Pansy ? S'il te plais ! »  
(Pansy)-« ...Ok »  
(Draco)-« A moi aussi alors ! »  
(Pansy)-« Mais oui, allons-y. »

Ce que c'est moche ! Et sale aussi ! Et bruyant! Comment les moldus peuvent utiliser ce genre de moyen de transport au quotidien ? En plus il n'y a même pas de place pour tout le monde ! On est debout, coller contre les portes et devant nous il y a un homme énorme qui transpire tellement qu'il y a des auréoles sous ses bras ! Et on est en hiver ! J'imagine même pas à quoi il doit ressembler lorsqu'il commence à faire beau ! Peut-être à une éponge immense et qui bouge...

(Pansy)-« On sort à cet arrêt, préparez-vous. »  
(Blaise)-« On est contre les portes on sera les premiers dehors... »  
(Pansy)-« Tu as fermé les yeux tout le long du trajet, non ? Parce que je te signale que c'est les autres portes qui s'ouvrent, nous on doit tout traverser... »  
(Blaise)-« Ah... »  
(Draco)-« On va devoir se coller aux aisselles ruisselantes... »  
(Pansy)-« Malheureusement oui. »  
(Blaise)-« J'ai été heureux de vous connaître... »  
(Pansy)-« Dépêches-toi au lieu de faire l'imbécile »

On a finalement survécu, quoique Blaise gardera éternellement des séquelles de sa rencontre avec le T-shirt de cet anglais fan de Hot-dogs. On en reste pas moins totalement perdu...Enfin Blaise et moi on est perdu, Pansy elle semble savoir exactement où elle va. Et ça à l'air d'être un endroit qu'elle affectionne particulièrement puisqu'on est contraint de lui courir après si on veut pas se perdre. Oh non ! Et si elle nous emmenait dans le temple des perverse, une sorte de secte où tout le monde lirait du porno gay et voudrait voir des garçons s'embrasser ! Non voyons, elle n'oserait pas...elle n'est pas aussi sadique...elle n'est pas aussi serpentarde que ça...si ?

(Pansy)-« On commence par aller ici, d'accord ? Super allons-y ! »  
(Blaise)-« C'est agréable de faire les demandes et les réponses ? »  
(Pansy)-« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. »  
(Blaise)-« Il y a quoi de si génial ici ? »  
(Pansy)-« Des yaoï ! »  
(Draco)-« Pas que ça j'espère ? »  
(Pansy)-« Non,non. Il y a aussi des jeux vidéo, des livres, des magasines...enfin plein de trucs sans intérêt ! »  
(Blaise)-« Des trucs pas pervers quoi ! »  
(Pansy)-« Pas sûr. Entre les jeux vidéo où tu peux coucher avec des prostituées, les magazines porno et les films érotiques côté pervers le yaoï est largement battu. »  
(Draco)-« Tu dis ça parce que tu fais parti des gens qui en lisent, si tu étais quelqu'un de normal tu penserais comme nous. »  
(Pansy)-« Non. Je suppose qu'aucun d'entre vous ne voudra me passer ce manga ? »  
(Blaise)-« Désolé mais il est hors de question que je touche à un de ces trucs surtout en public. Tu n'as qu'à grimper sur les rayons et l'attraper. »  
(Pansy)-« Je suis en jupe ! Aller ! S'il vous plais ! »  
(Draco)-« J'aimerais beaucoup t'aider Pansy chérie mais j'ai peur de froisser ma chemise. »  
(Pansy)-« ...le pire c'est que je suis sûre que tu es sérieux. »  
(Draco)-« Alors là c'est clair que je ne t'aiderais pas ! »  
(Pansy)-« Bien. »  
(Draco)-« Bien. »  
(Pansy)-« Bien. »  
(Draco)-« Bien. »  
(Pansy)-« Amis indignes ! »

Je crois bien qu'on l'a vexée. Mademoiselle s'éloigne dignement de nous. Faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de ce porno gay en particulier...A moins que...

(Draco)-« Tu paries combien qu'elle va demander à un pauvre type de l'aider ? »  
(Blaise)-« Je préfère éviter de parier sur quelque chose qu'il est évident qu'elle fera. »  
(Draco)-« Le pauvre quand même. Il va accepter dans le but de la draguer et il va comprendre qu'elle ne voit que des gay, même là où il n'y en a pas. »  
(Blaise)-« Et qu'en plus c'est une perverse. »

J'avais bien deviner, sa pauvre victime est un garçon brun, cheveux mi-long d'environ notre âge. Plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, enfin moins beau que mon Potty mais pas mal. Et il semblerait que Pansy lui plaise bien, je me demande si se sera toujours le cas quand il saura quel type de livre il va l'aider à prendre...Euh...à mon avis il ne doit pas savoir ce qu'est le yaoï sinon il n'aurait plus se sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

(Draco)-« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'ils se disent ? »  
(Blaise)-« Si mais on ne peux pas se servir de la magie ici, ni d'oreilles à rallonge. »  
(Draco)-« On pourrait discrètement s'approcher sans qu'ils nous voient. »  
(Blaise)- « On est tous sauf discret, tu le sais ? »  
(Draco)-« Bah au pire on fera semblant de s'intéresser à un livre. »  
(Blaise)-« Ok. »

Je me suis mis à quatre patte afin de passer dans le rayon juste derrière celui où ils sont sans me faire repérer. Blaise lui n'a pas encore compris pourquoi je fais ça. Je pense qu'un bon coup dans le tibia devrait le faire réagir...Gagné ! Le voilà qui me suis en me lançant des regards assassins. Si on parvenait à s'approcher juste un peu plus on pourrait entendre ce qu'elle dis à ce moldu...

(Pansy)-« ...et je dois changer de téléphone aujourd'hui alors je peux pas te le donner... »  
(Draco)-« Télé quoi ? »  
(Blaise)-« Chut ! C'est un appareil moldu. »  
(mec)-« Et bien je te donne le miens, tu m'appelleras quand tu auras ton nouveau téléphone. »  
(Pansy)-« Si tu veux, oui. »  
(mec)-« Tiens. »  
(Pansy)-« Je vais partir parce que mes deux soit disant amis vont finir par faire tomber le rayon à nous espionner. Merci encore pour le livre. »  
(mec)-« Je t'en pris. Bonne journée. »  
(Pansy)-« Sortez tout de suite de là. »  
(Blaise)-« C'était l'idée de Draco ! »  
(Draco)-« Il aurait dû me dissuader de l'appliquer plutôt que de me suivre ! »  
(Blaise)-« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ce mec ? »  
(Pansy)-« D'abord ce mec à un nom, c'est Alan. Ensuite ça ne vous regarde pas ! »  
(Draco)-« Aller dis-nous ! De toute façon c'est grâce à nous qu'il te l'a donné ! »  
(Pansy)-« Grâce à votre égoïsme plutôt ! C'est son numéro de téléphone. »  
(Draco)-« Son numéro de quoi ? »  
(Pansy)-« De téléphone. C'est un appareil moldu qui sert à communiquer à distance. »  
(Blaise)-« Et tu en as un ? »  
(Pansy)-« Non. Je vais aller m'en acheter un maintenant. »  
(Blaise)-« Pansy est amoureuse ! Pansy est amoureuse ! Pansy est »  
(Pansy)-« Arrêtes ! Non je ne le suis pas ! »  
(Blaise)-« Pansy est amoureuse ! Pansy est amoureuse ! »  
(Pansy)-« Je pense juste qu'on pourrait être de très bons amis. »  
(Blaise)-« Soit honnête avec toi-même. »  
(Pansy)-« Je suis honnête. »  
(Blaise)-« Oses dire qu'il ne te plais pas. »  
(Pansy)-« ...Peut-être qu'il me plais mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous. »  
(Draco)-« Ben un peu quand même... »  
(Pansy)-« NON ! »  
(Blaise)-« Tu as raison ça veut carrément dire que tu veux sortir avec. »  
(Pansy)-« Vous m'agacez »  
(Draco)-« On va rester ici longtemps ? »  
(Pansy)-« allons aux caisses. »  
(Blaise)-« Et mais dis-moi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Harry-chéri maintenant ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien tenté... »  
(Draco)-« Si deux jours c'est long pour toi... »  
(Pansy)-« Comment ça deux jours ? Vous ne vous étiez plus approché depuis le jours où on a fait notre exposé en étude des moldus. »  
(Draco)-« euh...Ah ! Oui ! Tu as raison ! »  
(Blaise)-« Essayes pas de nous mentir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer à la gare ? »  
(Draco)-« Rien ! »  
(Blaise)-« Darling ! »  
(Draco)-« Bon, d'accord ! Harry est venu se foutre de moi parce que mes parents ne sont pas venu me chercher. »  
(Blaise)-« Et... ? »  
(Draco)-« Et RIEN! »  
(Blaise)-« Menteur. »  
(Draco)-« Rha ! Tu m'énerves ! Et il se pourrait bien que je l'ai embrassé, voilà t'es content ! »  
(Blaise)-« Tu l'as embrassé ! Comment est-ce qu'il a réagit ? »  
(Draco)-« Il s'est contenté de rougir et moi je me suis dépêché de partir avant de me faire frapper. »  
(Pansy)-« Il n'a pas réagit ? »  
(Draco)-« Non. »  
(Pansy)-« Pas du tout ? »  
(Draco)-« Non. »  
(Pansy)-« MAIS C'EST SUPER ! »  
(Draco)-« Je ne vois pas en quoi. »  
(Pansy)-« Ça veut dire qu'il était troublé ! Il ne savait pas comment réagir parce que le baisé lui a plus alors que tu es un mec ! »  
(Draco)-« Ou alors il était tellement écœuré qu'il devait se concentrer pour ne pas vomir. »  
(Pansy)-« Non, ça c'est impossible. Il n'aurait pas rougit si c'était le cas. »  
(Blaise)-« Maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à lui offrir un cadeau. »  
(Pansy)-« Un cadeau ? Pourquoi ? »  
(Blaise)-« Mais pour lui prouver qu'il n'a pas honte de l'avoir embrassé et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aimerait bien recommencer. Et aussi pour lui monter qu'il pense à lui même en dehors de Poudlard. »  
(Pansy)-« Pas bête ! »  
(Draco)-« Hors de question ! »  
(Pansy)-« Aller Draco ! Fait pas ton bébé ! »  
(Blaise)-« Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? »  
(Draco)-« Ma supériorité face aux belettes. »  
(Pansy)-« Ils penseront que tu te fous de la gueule de ton chéri, il n'y a que Potter qui comprendra ton geste. »  
(Draco)-« Moui, je ne suis que moyennement convaincu tu vois. »  
(Blaise)-« Fait-le et te pose pas de question. Quand tu sortiras avec lui tu seras 100% convaincu. »  
(Draco)-« Ça n'arriveras jamais. »  
(Pansy)-« Ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses. »  
(Draco)-« Peu importe. Je ne lui ferais pas de cadeau. »  
(Blaise)-« Mais pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes, non ? »  
(Draco)-« Je ne vois pas le rapport. »  
(Blaise)-« Si vraiment tu l'aimais tu ferais tout pour sortir avec lui. »  
(Draco)-« Et je suis censé lui offrir quoi ? »  
(Blaise)-« J'en sais rien ! Quelque chose qui lui fera plaisir. »  
(Draco)-« ...à part me voir mort je ne vois pas ce qui lui ferait plaisir. »  
(Pansy)-« Il y a forcément quelque chose, tu le sais parfaitement. »  
(Draco)-« J'ai bien une idée mais c'est hors de question. »  
(Pansy)-« Pourquoi ? »  
(Draco)-« Parce que j'ai pas envi qu'il sorte avec Ginny Weasley. »  
(Pansy)-« C'est sûr que c'est pas vraiment bon pour notre plan ça. Mais...il y a bien autre chose qui lui plairait. »  
(Draco)-« ...Oui peut-être. »  
(Blaise)-« Où tu vas ? »  
(Draco)-« Acheter son cadeau... »

Après tout un cadeau c'est fait pour plaire à celui qui le reçoit et à personne d'autre. Tant pis si je suis à l'origine du couple Potter/Weasley, au moins je lui aurais fait plaisir...J'espère juste ne pas me perdre et parvenir à rejoindre le chemin de traverse rapidement...[...]Bon finalement ça a été plutôt vite, reste plus qu'à retrouver Pansy et Blaise.

(...)-« Ouhou ! Par ici ! »  
(Draco)-« Honey ! »  
(Blaise)-« Darling ! »  
(Draco)-« Tu es tout seul ? »  
(Blaise)-« J'attends Pansy. Elle est en train d'acheter un téléphone portable... »  
(Draco)-« Pour pouvoir appeler son chéri...Profitons-en pour lui acheter son cadeau. »  
(Blaise)-« Je te suis ! »  
(Draco)-« Tu as une idée ? »  
(Blaise)-« J'aurais bien dis un de ces livres qu'elle affectionne tant mais... »  
(Draco)-« Je me disais la même chose: comment savoir ceux qu'elle a déjà ? »  
(Blaise)-« Exactement ! Donc j'ai pensé à...des trucs de fille. »  
(Draco)-« Pansy ? Du maquillage ? »  
(Blaise)-« Pourquoi pas ? »  
(Draco)-« Parce que c'est Pansy ! Elle ne se maquille pas, elle ne porte pas de bijoux, elle n'est pas féminine ! »  
(Blaise)-« Je suis sûr que ça lui plairait. »  
(Draco)-« Si ça lui plais pas, tu t'expliqueras avec elle. »  
(Blaise)-« Très bien. »

On peut dire ce qu'on veut des gay mais dans mon cas au moins le stéréotype du mec qui adore passer son temps dans les boutiques de maquillage, de vêtement et autre ne s'applique vraiment pas. C'est juste horrible ! Il y a toutes ces vendeuses qui te tourne autour et qui ne cessent de vouloir te conseiller, cette atmosphère étouffante et l'odeur de tous les cosmétiques qui se mélangent. Vraiment horrible ! Le seul point positif c'est qu'on a nos cadeaux pour Pansy, même si je doute fortement que ça lui plaise...Reste plus qu'à trouver le cadeau pour Honey et je serais tranquille. J'hésite. D'un côté je suis sûr qu'il aimera des chocolats, mais d'un autre côté il ne s'attendrait pas à un livre...Ou alors je prend les deux. Comme ça il a la surprise et il est content. Moui je pense que je vais faire comme ça.

(Pansy)-« Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? »  
(Draco)-« On faisait des achats. »  
(Blaise)-« Oui et même que Draco, il s'est perdu trois fois. »  
(Draco)-« Et même que Blaise il s'est pris une porte dans la tête. »  
(Blaise)-« Et en plus on a recroisé ton chéri. »  
(Draco)-« Et il nous a demandé où tu étais. »  
(Blaise)-« Alors on lui a dis que tu achetais un téléphone. »  
(Draco)-« Si tu avais vu le sourire qu'il a eu. »  
(Blaise)-« Genre totalement amoureux. »  
(Draco)-« Et après on est parti et on t'a retrouvé. »  
(Pansy)-« Allons-y sinon Draco-chéri-à-sa-maman va être en retard et il va se faire engueulé. »  
(Draco)-« Te moques pas ! »  
(Pansy)-« J'oserais pas ! »


	14. Chapitre 13

Salut^^

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review ou même de lire cette fic, d'autant plus que je suis de plus en plus longue à poster. Je vous présente d'ailleurs mes excuses. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, j'en ai déjà écris quelques uns donc ça devrait aller. Et bon courage à toutes les personnes passant des examens ou le Bac :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Potter, _

Rha ! Non trop impersonnel ! Il va croire que je regrette.

_Potty,_

Non, là il va croire que je me fous de sa gueule.

_Mon cher Potty_

Oui bon ça change pas grand chose.

_Mon Potty chéri ? Mon Potty-chou ?_

Mais n'importe quoi moi ! Franchement je pourrais pas trouver plus ridicule ! Mon Potty chéri et puis quoi encore! Et pourquoi pas Mon Harry chéri temps qu'on y est ! Quoique remarque...

_Harry, _

_Je sais pertinemment que tu n'attends pas de cadeau de ma part, bien au contraire. Malheureusement pour toi, tu en auras quand même un. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions je n'attend rien de toi. Ce cadeau est ma manière de te dire que je ne regrette pas. Ni le baiser, ni la lettre, ni notre numéro -à Blaise et moi- en cours de botanique. Je ne regrette absolument rien parce que, Harry, si je n'avais rien fait on en serait toujours au même point. Et puis on s'est quand même bien amusé, avec Blaise et Pansy, à te mettre en colère.  
__Joyeux noël Harry. Et joyeux noël aux Weasley et à Granger._

_Draco._

Bon j'espère qu'il comprendra ce que je veux lui faire comprendre. Et j'espère qu'il ne dira pas vraiment aux Weasley et à Granger que je leur souhaite un joyeux noël. D'ailleurs j'espère surtout qu'il ne leur dise pas que je lui ai offert un cadeau parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils seraient capable d'imaginer ou pire, de comprendre. Maintenant que le plus difficile est fait je vais envoyer mes cadeaux à Harry, Pansy et Blaise parce que si j'attends encore ils vont les recevoir trop tard.

(...)-« Draco ? Tu as bientôt fini de te préparer ? Les invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! »  
(Draco)-« J'arrive ! Qui est invité ? »  
(...)-« Tes grands parents et les Nott. »  
(Draco)-« Les Nott ? Ils ne fêtent pas noël en famille ? »  
(...)-« Théodore ne t'as rien dis ? Comment est-ce que tu as mis ta cravate ? Attends je vais te la remettre correctement. »  
(Draco)-« Maman ! C'est bon, elle est bien mise ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il aurait dû me dire au juste ? »  
(Narcissa)-« Et bien que sa mère est morte en mettant au monde son petit frère. Une triste histoire, le pauvre homme était effondré. Il était temps que les vacances arrive pour qu'ils puissent faire leur deuil en famille. »  
(Draco)-« Ah merde ! Non il ne m'a rien dis ! Il n'a rien dis à personne. »  
(Narcissa)-« Ton vocabulaire Draco ! »  
(Draco)-« Désolé »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dis ? Enfin non ça encore j'aurais pu le comprendre mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dis à personne ? Enfin, il doit quand même avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler ! Il a des amis que je sache ! Le pauvre garder pour soit quelque chose d'aussi horrible...

(Narcissa)-« Draco, arrêtes de rêver et dis bonjour. »  
(Draco)-« Oh ! Excusez moi. Bonjour monsieur Nott, bonjour Théodore. »  
(Nott)-« Bonjour »  
(Théodore)-« Bonjour. Tu veux que je m'en occupe papa ? »  
(Nott)-« Oui s'il te plais. »

Il a vraiment l'air dévasté, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer quand je lui ai dis bonjour. J'aurais peut-être dû lui présenter mes condoléances ? La politesse le voudrait mais...j'ai l'impression qu'il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille et ne pas aborder le sujet. Et puis elle est peut-être morte en septembre, dans ce cas est-ce que les condoléances se présentent encore ?

(Théodore)-« Chut...arrêtes de pleurer Peter...calmes toi... »  
(Draco)-« Il...a peut-être besoin d'être au calme ? »  
(Théodore)-« Il vient juste de se réveiller, et il ne reconnaît ni le lieu ni la personne qui le porte. C'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état, il va bientôt se calmer. »  
(Draco)-« Et...comment tu le vis, toi ? »  
(Théodore)-« Ma mère est morte. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Peter aurait pu mourir aussi... »  
(Draco)-« Tu...Je suis là et Blaise est là et Pansy aussi, n'hésites pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de parler ou d'une épaule pour pleurer. »  
(Théodore)-« Je n'ai pas besoin ! Je...hum je suppose que je dois te remercier. »  
(Draco)-« Non. Tu dois juste te rappeler qu'on est là. Il a quel âge ? »  
(Théodore)-« Deux mois. D'après mon père il a déjà beaucoup changé. »  
(Draco)-« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »  
(Théodore)-« Tu trouves ? A part la couleur des cheveux je vois pas trop en quoi »  
(Draco)-« Tu rigoles ! Tu as la même allure quand tu dors ! »  
(Théodore)-« Tout le monde à la même allure quand il dort ! »  
(Lucius)-« Mais non voyons ! Draco va te dire qu'il dort avec classe, lui ! »  
(Draco)-« Parfaitement ! »  
(Théodore)-« C'est pas ce qui m'a semblé en histoire de la magie... »  
(Draco)-« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je ne dors _pas_ en histoire de la magie »  
(Narcissa)-« Ne le regardes pas comme ça Draco, il est trop tard. On aura une discussion à ce sujet avant que tu ne retournes au collège. »  
(Draco)-« Très bien...tu viens Théo on va mettre ton frère au lit. »

Oui vient t'isoler avec moi que je te dise à quel point ce que tu viens de dire est MAL ! Je vais me faire tuer moi ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne sait pas se taire lorsque le moment est venu de le faire !

(Théodore)-« Je suppose que tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »  
(Draco)-« Je vais me faire tuer ! Je vais encore avoir droit à un sermon pendant plusieurs heures sur l'importance de connaître notre Histoire. »  
(Théodore)-« Disons que c'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir donner un surnom. En plus en public. »  
(Draco)-« Mais je ne l'ai fait qu'après ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux jamais qu'on te donne de surnom ? »  
(Théodore)-« C'est personnel. »  
(Draco)-« La raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas ? »  
(Théodore)-« Non. Un surnom c'est personnel. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se faire appeler par un surnom par des gens avec qui tu n'as aucune relation. »  
(Draco)-« Ben justement ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on te donne de surnom ? On est tes amis, non ? Et Blaise ! Blaise tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a aucune relation entre lui et toi ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu as pas compris pourquoi il veut pas coucher avec toi ! »  
(Théodore)-« Ce qu'il y a entre Blaise et moi, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y a pas, ne te regarde absolument pas. »  
(Draco)-« Blaise est mon meilleur ami et je refuse de te laisser dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! Enfin ça crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux de toi ! Et je suis sûr que c'est pareil de ton côté ! »  
(Théodore)-« Non. Et arrête de crier tu vas réveiller Peter. »  
(Draco)-« Désolé. Et désolé mais je ne te crois pas. »  
(Théodore)-« Si c'est Blaise qui t'as demander de me poser des questions pareils, tu peux lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ! »  
(Draco)-« Blaise ne m'a rien demander ! Il serait le premier à me tuer s'il savait que j'ai perdu mon sang froid et que j'ai lâché ce genre d'information devant toi ! Alors je veux bien ne plus aborder le sujet mais n'en parles pas à Blaise. »  
(Théodore)-« Très bien. »

Je vais me faire tuer. Il ne va pas tenir sa langue et je vais me faire tuer. Je suis sûr que je vais me faire tuer. Parce qu'il ne pourra pas ne pas le dire à Blaise. Et quand Blaise saura qu'il sait à cause de moi, il va me tuer.  
Bon on va quand même descendre dîner, mes grands parents semblent être arriver.

[…]

(Théodore)-« Draco, je peux te parler ? »  
(Draco)-« Euh oui bien sûr »  
(Théodore)-« Ailleurs »  
(Draco)-« Je te suis »

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup ? Il ne m'a plus adressé un mot depuis notre dispute et là d'un coup il veut me parler en privé ! Si ça se trouve il veut se venger...Peut-être qu'il va essayer de m'attaquer ou de me tuer ! Non c'est pas son genre, je l'imagine bien me faire chanter plutôt. Quelque chose comme si tu veux que ça reste entre nous tu dois me faire tout mes devoir de potion jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

(Théodore)-« Je... Euh...Je... »

Ah. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai proposé mais habituellement c'est Blaise qui se charge de me réconforter. Moi je suis doué pour pleurer et rien d'autre !

(Draco)-« Allez, calmes toi...pleurs, t'inquiètes pas je suis là...personne ne peut te voir, j'ai lancé un sort empêchant quiconque d'entrer...t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller... »

Je...C'est trop bizarre...j'ai l'impression qu'il craque pour la première fois depuis que sa mère est morte. Et moi je suis même pas fichu de le réconforter...

(Théodore)-« ...désolé... »  
(Draco)-« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais être désolé de même pas être capable de te réconforter. »  
(Théodore)-« Tu es là et tu n'es pas mon père. C'est suffisant pour moi. »  
(Draco)-« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. C'est tellement horrible. »  
(Théodore)-« Merci...Draco ? »  
(Draco)-« Oui ? »  
(Théodore)-« Je pourrais vraiment compter sur toi à Poudlard ? »  
(Draco)-« Oui. Sur Blaise, Pansy et moi. »  
(Théodore)-« Merci »


	15. Chapitre 14

Salut^^

Comme promis voici le chapitre 14, exactement une semaine après le chapitre 13 !

Bonne lecture

* * *

(Narcissa)-« Je te préviens Draco, si tu as de mauvais résultats en Histoire de la magie tu vas vraiment le regretter ! C'est inadmissible de dormir pendant un cours aussi important ! »  
(Draco)-« Maman ! S'il te plais ! Tu m'as déjà dis tout ça à la maison, c'est pas la peine de me le répéter maintenant. »  
(Narcissa)-« Pourquoi ? Tu as honte ? Il fallait penser aux conséquences de tes actes avant de dormir en cours ! »  
(Draco)-« Je sais que tu penses que c'est mérité mais ce n'est pas le cas. »  
(Pansy)-« Bien sûr que si, c'est justifié. Enfin Draco, il n'y a pas un seul cours où tu es parfaitement attentif. Alors qu'on a nos ASPICS cette année ! »  
(Draco)-« Pansy ! T'es censé tenir avec moi ! »  
(Narcissa)-« Elle pense à ton avenir, tu devrais lui en être reconnaissant ! »  
(Draco)-« Oui, oui. Bon on y va parce qu'on va pas avoir de place sinon. »  
(Narcissa)-« N'essayes pas de t'échapper ! »  
(Draco)-« Au revoir maman ! À bientôt ! »

Sauvons-nous ! Allez Pansy ! Cours !

(Pansy)-« Tu peux arrêter de courir maintenant, elle ne peut plus te voir. »  
(Draco)-« Tu aurais pu tenir avec moi ! »  
(Pansy)-« J'aurais pu mais ça n'aurait pas été drôle. »  
(Draco)-« N'empêche que tu aurais pu tenir avec moi. »  
(Blaise)-« Qu'est-ce qui arrive encore au petit Draco ? »  
(Draco)-« Honey ! »  
(Blaise)-« Hé ben Darling ! Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »  
(Draco)-« Oui ! Surtout que j'ai plein de trucs à te raconter ! Et devines ce que j'ai eu à noël ! J'ai eu une télé ! Du coup j'ai rien manqué de Docteur Housse ! Et j'ai vu plein de films mais faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi ils sont aussi nuls en période de fête. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient tous de noël ? Et j'ai autre chose à te dire mais du coup faut que je te dise un truc que je veux pas te dire parce que tu vas me tuer. »  
(Blaise)-« Noël chez les moldus c'est quelque chose d'hyper important du coup ils ne parlent que de ça dès que ça approche. Et généralement tous les films se ressemblent. »  
(Draco)-« J'avais remarqué, c'est trop nul. »  
(Blaise)-« Et sinon c'est quoi le truc que tu dois me dire et qui va pas me plaire ? »  
(Draco)-« On devrait aller ailleurs. »  
(Pansy)-« Oui. Dans un compartiment par exemple. »  
(Blaise)-« Bonne idée. »  
(Pansy)-« J'ai toujours de bonnes idées. »  
(Blaise)-« Oui c'est vrai que m'offrir une peluche pour noël était une merveilleuse idée. »  
(Pansy)-« Pourquoi ? Ça t'as pas plus ? »  
(Blaise)-« Mais si t'inquiètes. Par contre j'espère que tu n'as pas payé trop cher parce que je n'ai toujours pas décidé ce qu'elle est censé représenter. »  
(Pansy)-« Je l'ai faite moi-même. Et elle représente une plante carnivore. C'était une référence à votre numéro en cours de botanique. »  
(Blaise)-« Ah. Tu ferais bien de t'entraîner encore un peu si tu veux impressionner ton amoureux. »  
(Pansy)-« Mais tais-toi si c'est pour dire n'importes quoi ! »  
(Draco)-« Le moment terrible est arrivé. »  
(Pansy)-« On t'écoutes, courage. »  
(Draco)-« Si je t'en parle aujourd'hui, Blaise, c'est pour que tu ne l'apprennes pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible à noël. Quelque chose qui risque de détruire notre amitié à jamais. Les Nott étaient invités et lors d'un moment d'intimité avec Théodore j'ai commis l'impardonnable. »  
(Blaise)-« Rassures-moi, tu n'as pas couché avec lui ! »  
(Draco)-« Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème. Non ! J'ai fait quelque chose de bien pire. Dans un excès de colère je lui ai dis. Je lui ai dis que tu es amoureux de lui. »  
(Blaise)-« ...TU AS FAIS QUOI ! »  
(Draco)-« Mais j'ai pas fais exprès ! »  
(Blaise)-« Ben encore heureux ! »  
(Pansy)-« Non mais vous allez vous calmer, oui ! Ok Draco aurait dû savoir se taire mais de toute façon c'est pas comme si Théo ne savait pas que tu l'aimes ! »  
(Blaise)-« Mais là il en a eu la confirmation ! »  
(Pansy)-« Et c'est peut être une très bonne chose. »  
(Blaise)-« C'est même plus la peine de venir me parler, Malfoy. »  
(Pansy)-« Blaise... »  
(Draco)-« Non mais laisses. Faut le temps qu'il digère que je l'ai trahis de la pire des manières. Enfin écoutes quand même la suite parce que sinon tu vas plus rien comprendre s'il vient. »  
(Blaise)-« Qui ? Potter ? »  
(Draco)-« Non, Théo. Sa mère est morte en octobre en mettant au monde son petit frère, je lui ai dis que s'il avait besoin d'en parler il pouvait venir voir l'un d'entre nous. »  
(Blaise)-« Quand tu dis l'un d'entre nous... ? »  
(Draco)-« Pansy, toi ou moi. »  
(Blaise)-« Tu as vraiment fais ça Darling ? »  
(Draco)-« Oui. Alors tu m'en veux plus ? »  
(Blaise)-« Ça ira pour cette fois. »

Finalement ça s'est bien passé. Je ne suis pas mort et en plus il ne m'en veut pas. Manquerait plus que Potter vienne me remercier en personne pour lui avoir offert un si beau cadeau et je serais comblé. Mais quelque chose me dis que je peux toujours courir avant qu'il ne m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

(Pansy)-« Qu'est-ce que tu as offert à Potter pour qu'il t'ignore de la sorte ? »  
(Draco)-« Deux places pour le concert des Bizarr'Sisters de juillet. »  
(Pansy)-« Et tu lui as dis qu'il devait t'y emmener ? »  
(Draco)-« Bien sûr que non ! »  
(Blaise)-« Pourquoi ? »  
(Pansy)-« Parce qu'il veut lui faire comprendre que son bonheur passe après le siens ! C'est super romantique ! Et c'est une très bonne idée. »  
(Blaise)-« La bonne idée ça aurait été de lui faire comprendre qu'il est prêt à montrer au monde entier qu'il l'aime. Là il lui a juste donné une manière d'approcher la fille Weasley discrètement ! »  
(Pansy)-« Il a jusqu'en juillet pour se faire inviter à ce concert et crois-moi il va y arriver. »  
(Blaise)-« Ah oui ? Et comment ? »  
(Draco)-« En menaçant de me suicider s'il ne le fait pas ? »  
(Pansy)-« Dis pas n'importe quoi. En suivant le plan évidemment. »  
(Blaise)-« Être soit même c'est fait, lui faire comprendre que tu es célibataire c'est fait, lui faire comprendre que tu es intéressé par une relation durable c'est fait, lui faire comprendre que tu es intéressé par lui c'est fait. Bon qu'est-ce que tu peux faire de plus ? »  
(Pansy)-« Lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas que lui. »  
(Draco)-« Quoi ? »  
(Pansy)-« Faut qu'il comprenne que tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à l'attendre. Lui faire comprendre que tu plais et que tu n'as pas l'intention de te priver d'une relation qui peut devenir une belle histoire juste pour un mec qui ne se décide pas à t'aimer. »  
(Blaise)-« En gros on revient à l'idée du speed dating, c'est bien ça ? Ou on repense à une petite annonce dans la gazette? »  
(Draco)-« Quoi ! »  
(Pansy)-« Mêles-toi de ce qui te regardes Draco. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux se concentrer sur le speed dating et si vraiment Potter ne se manifeste pas alors on pensera à la gazette. »  
(Draco)-« Ça me regarde ! »  
(Blaise)-« Tu ne sais pas prendre de bonnes décisions alors laisses les grandes personnes le faire pour toi. On annonce le speed dating une semaine en avance pour permettre aux mecs de s'inscrire, on fait une sélection ou pas ? »  
(Pansy)-« Je dirais que non, laisser une chance à chacun ça donne une bonne image de Draco. Il donnera l'impression de s'intéresser à chacun pour sa personnalité et non pour son image. »  
(Blaise)-« Pas bête. Un vendredi ou un samedi ? Parce que à mon avis il y aura beaucoup de monde d'inscrit, ça risque de durer toute la nuit. »  
(Pansy)-« Un samedi, comme ça il y aura pas de problème avec l'entraînement de quidditch de Serpentard. »

Mais c'est qu'ils sont sérieux en plus ! Ils pensent vraiment que je vais aller à un speed dating juste pour prouver à Potter qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir prétendre sortir avec moi ? Non parce que au cas où ils auraient oublié, il n'y a vraiment que Potter qui peut prétendre sortir avec moi. Je ne m'imagine pas sortir avec Weasley par exemple. En plus je suis sûr que tous les Gryffondors vont s'inscrire juste pour se foutre de ma gueule, et ça il n'en est pas question ! Je veux bien que je commence à avoir l'habitude de me ridiculiser mais il y a quand même des limites que je n'ai pas l'intention de franchir.

(Draco)-« Vous êtes bien conscients que tous les Gryffondors vont s'inscrire pour se foutre de moi ? »  
(Pansy)-« C'est justement pour ça qu'on laisse tout le monde s'inscrire. »  
(Draco)-« Pourquoi ! »  
(Blaise)-« Parce qu'il faut que Potter entende parler de toi en bien. Et par ses amis. »  
(Draco)-« Pourquoi ! »  
(Pansy)-« Parce que comme ça il n'aura plus aucune raison de penser que tu es quelqu'un à éviter et donc il sera obligé de faire face à ses sentiments et de te demander de sortir avec lui. »  
(Draco)-« Non mais sérieusement Pansy, tu penses que parce que la belette lui dirait que je suis un mec bien il sortirait avec moi ? »  
(Pansy)-« Oui ! »  
(Draco)-« Faut arrêter l'alcool. Ou le porno gay. Parce que là ça devient grave. Tu te rends compte que tu penses qu'un homophobe peut changer d'avis sur une personne juste parce que son meilleur ami lui dit que cette personne est sympa ? »  
(Pansy)-« Tu perds rien à essayer. »  
(Draco)-« Si tu le dis... »

Ma vie est foutue. Totalement foutue. Comment est-ce que je pourrais redresser la barre quand on sait ce que mes amis veulent me faire faire. Non mais c'est vrai ! Me faire faire un speed dating où il y aura des tas de gens qui viendront juste pour se moquer, c'est pas très logique !

(Pansy)-« Aller Dray, fais pas cette tête. »  
(Draco)-« Hum... »  
(Pansy)-« Si je te raconte comment je me suis ridiculisé devant Alan tu fais plus la gueule ? »  
(Draco)-« Ça dépend si tu étais vraiment ridicule ou pas. »  
(Pansy)-« T'inquiètes tu vas pas être déçu. Alors j'étais. »  
(Draco)-« Ah non mais attends ! Honey est pas encore revenu ! »  
(Pansy)-« Je ne veux pas lui raconter ! »  
(Draco)-« Alors je te fais la gueule. »  
(Pansy)-« T'es vraiment un gamin. »

Peut être mais avec qui je vais me moquer d'elle si Honey n'est pas là ? Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir à tout lui raconter, surtout que je suis sûr que je vais oublier plein de détails super importants.

(Pansy)-« Donc ! J'étais en train d'essayer de comprendre comment on se serre d'un téléphone portable. Et je me suis souvenue qu'il m'avait donné son numéro. Donc je l'ai entré dans mon téléphone et par je ne sais quel miracle j'ai réussi à l'enregistrer. Jusque là tout va bien. Ensuite je n'arrête pas de chercher ce que je peux lui dire si jamais je l'appelle. Puis finalement je me suis endormis. »  
(Draco)-« Et en quoi tu t'es ridiculisé devant lui ? »  
(Pansy)-« Disons qu'en dormant j'ai appuyé sur une touche. »  
(Blaise)-« Et tu as effacé son numéro ? »  
(Pansy)-« Non. Je l'ai appelé. Il a décroché, à attendu pendant trois minutes en entendant des ronflements puis il a raccroché. »  
(Draco)-« Comment tu le sais ? »  
(Pansy)-« Parce que, comme une idiote, quand je me suis réveillé j'ai vu que j'avais quelque chose de nouveau dans mon journal d'appel. Et j'ai cru qu'il m'avait téléphoné. Résultat je l'ai rappelé et je lui ai demandé pourquoi lui m'avait appelé. Enfin bref au final il m'a expliqué que c'est moi qui en dormant l'avais appelé. »  
(Blaise)-« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu vois appel sortant et tu penses que c'est lui qui t'as appelé ? Et il t'a dis que tu ronflais ? »  
(Pansy)-« Mais arrêtes de te moquer ! C'est pas ma faute si je ne sais pas encore très bien me servir d'un téléphone ! En plus il m'a envoyé un truc et j'ai pas compris. »  
(Blaise)-« Fais voir à tonton Blaisou »  
(Pansy)-« Regardes. Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »  
(Blaise)-« Salut, ça va ? Tu fais quoi ? »  
(Pansy)-« ...C'est pas ce qui est écrit. »  
(Blaise)-« Si. C'est un langage abrégé utilisé pour envoyer des messages. Tu lui as répondu ? »  
(Pansy)-« Euh...Je lui ai dis que chez moi il faisait beau... »  
(Blaise)-« Ah ! Mais Pansy ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas envoyé un hibou d'urgence ! »  
(Pansy)-« Pour pas que tu te foutes de moi peut-être ? »  
(Blaise)-« Vaut quand même mieux que ce soit moi que lui non ? »  
(Pansy)-« Non. Si ça se trouve je ne le reverrais jamais... »  
(Draco)-« Mais bien sûr que si ! Il n'a pas été perturbé que tu sois une perverse alors il risque pas de l'être juste parce que tu es une sorcière !»  
(Pansy)-« Tu crois ? »  
(Blaise)-« Évidement, qu'est-ce que tu crois Perverse ! On va pas te raconter n'importe quoi ! »  
(Pansy)-« Peut-être mais depuis il ne m'a rien renvoyé, il doit me prendre pour une idiote. »  
(Blaise)-« Soit tu lui envoies que tu ne comprends pas le langage SMS et que tu viens de demander à ton meilleur ami de te traduire le message. Soit tu me fais faire toute la traduction des messages en lui disant que tu étais sous l'effet de stupéfiants lorsque tu lui as répondu. »  
(Pansy)-« Il va me trouver bizarre si je lui dis la vérité, non ? »  
(Blaise)-« Il accepte que tu lis du porno gay, Pansy... »  
(Pansy)-« Oui, tu as raison. »

Et voilà ! Pansy est amoureuse ! J'espère juste qu'elle va vite arrêté d'hésiter et lui imposer sa façon de penser ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment notre Perverse peut se ramollir à ce point juste pour un mec !

(Blaise)-« T'es pareil dès qu'il est question de Potter. »  
(Draco)-« Quoi ? »  
(Blaise)-« Toi aussi dès qu'il est question de Potter, tu doutes. Et je suppose que je dois être aussi pitoyable dès que Théo est dans les parages.»  
(Draco)-« Tu plaisantes ? Tu le mènes à la baguette ! »  
(Blaise)-« C'est peut être l'impression que je donne mais dans les faits c'est tout autre chose. »  
(Pansy)-« Bon les amoureux, je comprends que vous ayez deux semaines de séparation à rattraper mais je vous signale qu'on va plus avoir de diligence si on y va pas maintenant. »  
(Draco)-« C'est bon, on arrive. »

Elle va pas me faire croire que ça fait si longtemps que ça qu'on est arrivé. Je suis sûr qu'elle exagère encore.

(Pansy)-« J'avais raison. Il reste deux places dans cette diligence et une dans l'autre. »  
(Draco)-« Je suppose que je dois vous laisser à deux pour que vous peaufinez le plan... »  
(Pansy)-« C'était mon idée, oui. Désolée. »  
(Draco)-« T'inquiètes pas Perverse, à moins de me retrouver seul avec des Gryffondors je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver de traumatisant.»  
(Blaise)-« A tout à l'heure Darling ! »  
(Draco)-« A bientôt Honey ! »

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit, c'est pas possible autrement ! Comment c'est possible d'abord ? Comment est-ce que je peux être tombé ENCORE une fois sur la diligence de Potter et ses amis ? Bon c'est vrai que je suis content de pouvoir le regarder sans que ça paraisse bizarre mais quand même. Surtout que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je l'ai embrassé.

(Harry)-« Si tu te crois discret, c'est raté. »  
(Draco)-« De quoi tu parles ? »  
(Harry)-« De toi en train de me regarder à travers le reflet de la vitre. »

Bon c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas une raison pour le dire. Et puis il a pas à savoir si je le regarde lui ou un autre d'abord.

(Draco)-« Vas pas t'imaginer des choses, Potter. »  
(Harry)-« C'est à dire ? »  
(Draco)-« C'est à dire que tu n'es pas le seul beau mâle de cette diligence. »  
(Ron)-« Hein ! »  
(Draco)-« Enfin Ron, Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne reconnaîtrais pas cet état de fait juste parce que l'on appartient pas à la même maison, si ? »  
(Harry)-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »  
(Draco)-« C'est bon, Harry. Je dis juste que Ron est beau, je vais pas le piquer à Hermione pour autant ! Je vois bien qu'ils forment un couple heureux, j'ai pas envie de gâcher ça. Enfin dans tous les cas n'hésites pas à venir me voir si jamais ça ne va plus avec Hermione. »  
(Harry)-« Tu es écœurant. »  
(Draco)-« Je commence à le savoir à force de te l'entendre dire, merci. »  
(Harry)-« Non mais vraiment ! Ron quoi ! Tu pourrais pas chercher quelqu'un d'autre ? Je sais pas moi, quelqu'un qui ne fait pas parti de mes amis par exemple. »  
(Draco)-« Qu'est ce que ça changerais, franchement ? »  
(Harry)-« ... »

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Peut-être que Blaise et Pansy ont raison dans le fond. Peut-être que Harry a besoin de voir qu'il n'est pas le seul que je remarque. Peut-être qu'il se décidera enfin à arrêter de faire l'homophobe si quelqu'un de son dortoir était ouvertement gay.

(Blaise)-« Darling ! Tu m'as manqué ! Ça a été sans moi ? »  
(Draco)-« Oui, ça a été. J'ai laissé entendre à Potter que Weasley ne me laissait pas indifférent. »  
(Blaise)-« Ah ? Et ? »  
(Draco)-« Je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai l'impression que ça ne lui à pas plu. Quand à savoir pourquoi... »  
(Blaise)-« Parce qu'il est blessé que tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre. Et un de ses amis en plus. Alors que tu l'as embrassé avant de partir en vacance et que tu lui as écris une lettre dans laquelle tu lui disais que tu ne regrettes rien. C'est bien partie pour que cette partie du plan fonctionne aussi. »  
(Draco)-« J'espère que tu as raison. Pansy est malade ? Elle a encore rien dis... »  
(Blaise)-« Non mais là elle est en train de paniquer parce qu'elle a envoyer un message à son chéri et qu'il lui a pas répondu sur le trajet de Pré-Au-Lard. »  
(Draco)-« Et elle va devoir attendre la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ou tu vas réussir à rendre utilisable son téléphone dans Poudlard ? »  
(Blaise)-« Dans tout Poudlard c'est trop compliqué mais dans la salle commune aucun problème. »  
(Draco)-« Et tu ne lui as pas dis, c'est ça ? »  
(Blaise)-« Si je lui dis maintenant elle va être intenable durant tout le dîner. »  
(Draco)-« C'est quand même sadique. »  
(Blaise)-« Je vais faire quelque chose de super généreux faut bien que je compense. »  
(Draco)-« T'es pas croyable. »

Je sens que je ne vais plus pouvoir admirer Harry très souvent désormais. Enfin plus en dehors des cours. Je suis persuadé que je vais devoir suivre Pansy qui courra pour pouvoir parler avec son chéri et bien sûr Blaise sera heureux de la suivre puisqu'il pourra surveillé son Théo-chéri. Et moi du coup je verrais plus Harry, c'est vraiment pas juste.


	16. Chapitre 15

Salut^^  
Désolée de poster si tard ! Mais remarquez comme je poste étrangement régulièrement ces derniers temps, je suis trop fière:)  
Je tiens à remercier ici toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire les chapitres précédents ainsi que Yume resonnance ( Ah ? Toi aussi tu es une Perverse ? XD), Anonymous (Merci ^^) et Akirafye (Désolée mais tu devras encore patienter avant d'avoir la réaction de Harry^^)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

(McGonagall)-« Bon, maintenant ça commence à bien faire ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les trois depuis quelques semaines ? »  
(Draco)-« Je ne suis pas certain de vous comprendre, madame. Qu'avons nous fait qui puisse vous irriter aujourd'hui ? »  
(McGonagall)-« Vous êtes tous les trois en train de discuter au lieu de suivre le cours, Mr Malfoy. »  
(Pansy)-« On a réussi les exercices demandé, on peut quand même se détendre en attendant que les êtres, disons, diminué intellectuellement aient fini. »  
(McGonagall)-« Et puis-je savoir de qui vous parlez exactement lorsque vous dîtes ''diminué intellectuellement'' ? »  
(Blaise)-« Pour être tout à fait honnête madame, je dirais qu'elle parlais de moi parce que je ne suis pas capable de faire parfaitement la transformation d'une souris en verre à pied alors que c'est du niveau de deuxième année. »  
(McGonagall)-« Ce n'est pas la peine de défendre votre camarade monsieur Zabini. Miss Parkinson je crois qu'une heure de colle vous fera le plus grand bien. »  
(Blaise)-« Enfin madame ne faîtes pas ça ! Pansy est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'elle n'a pas encore eu de nouvelles de son ami moldu. »  
(McGonagall)-« Je me fiche des excuses que vous lui trouvez, Mr Zabini. Si vous voulez vraiment la soutenir vous l'accompagnerez en colle. »  
(Draco)-« Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous voulez vraiment que j'aille voir le psychomage ! Professeur que dois-je faire pour que vous me colliez aussi ? »  
(McGonagall)-« Il est hors de question que je vous colle Mr Malfoy. »  
(Draco)-« Faut vraiment tout faire tout seul ! Potter, viens me voir ! »  
(Harry)-« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ! »

Il va pas me gonfler lui ! Je fais pas ça pour lui faire plaisir ! J'ai juste besoin de donner une raison à McGonagall pour qu'elle me colle, pas ma faute si tu es la seule idée que j'ai eu. Bon si tu veux pas coopérer je vais devoir me débrouiller seul. J'espère que tes jambes sont confortables chéri parce que j'arrive. Hum...oui confortable, et en plus tu as bien chaud Harry. C'est parce que je te trouble ?

(Draco)-« Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? »  
(Harry)-« Descends tout de suite Malfoy ! »  
(Draco)-« Enfin Harry ! On est en cours là ! Il y a un peu trop de témoins...enfin sauf si tu veux faire ça en public... »  
(Harry)-« Non mais t'es vraiment malade! Dégages de là tout de suite ! »  
(Draco)-« Ah ! Mais ne soit pas si timide mon chéri, et si je te fais un bisou tu me pardonnes ? »  
(Harry)-« Mais arrêtes avec tes sous entendus dégueulasse ! »

Ne soit pas si hargneux Harry ! Je vais t'embrasser, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai besoin de me faire coller, désolé. […] Tu es sûr que tu es contre l'idée de m'embrasser ? Oh ! Finalement je pense que tu étais plutôt pressés de pouvoir m'embrasser...

(McGonagall)-« Mr Potter et Malfoy ! Vous accompagnerez Miss Parkinson et Mr Zabini en colle ce soir, votre comportement est inadmissible ! »

Gagné ! Bon on aura Harry avec nous mais au moins je ne serais pas tout seul dans la salle commune à attendre qu'ils reviennent. Et puis personnellement ça ne me dérange pas de pouvoir le voir une heure de plus que prévu, bien au contraire.

(Théodore)-« Draco, tu leurs as parlé ou... »  
(Draco)-« Oui, je les ai prévenu. Tu as besoin de parler, maintenant ? »  
(Théodore)-« Je tombe mal peut-être ? »  
(Draco)-« Non, enfin moi je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié mon livre d'enchantement mais tu peux toujours parler avec Blaise ou Pansy. »  
(Pansy)-« Avec Blaise. Moi je dois absolument aller dans la salle commune avant le prochain cours. Un truc à vérifié. »  
(Théodore)-« Problème de fille. Je comprends. Si ça te déranges Blaise, je repasserais plus tard. »  
(Blaise)-« Soit pas ridicule. Darling, rapportes des Chocogrenouilles, d'accord ? »  
(Draco)-« Pas de problème. »

Quel heureux hasard, d'oublier mon livre justement le jour où Théo vient pour parler. Et quel heureux hasard qu'il n'y ait que Blaise qui puisse l'écouter et le réconforter. Bon maintenant que j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour qu'ils se voient en tête à tête faut que je me trouve une occupation.

(Pansy)-« Tu n'as pas vraiment oublié ton livre, n'est-ce pas ? »  
(Draco)-« Non. Et en plus j'ai des Chocogrenouilles dans mon sac. Autrement dit j'ai rien à faire dans la salle commune. »  
(Pansy)-« Pas grave. Tu essayeras de comprendre le message que j'aurais peut être reçu, s'il se décide à enfin vouloir me répondre. »  
(Draco)-« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça, il va te répondre. Si ça se trouve il est en interna et il ne peut pas te répondre avant le week-end. »  
(Pansy)-« Il n'est pas en interna, il me l'a dit le jour où on s'est rencontré. Non je pense plutôt qu'il s'est trouvé une copine et qu'il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi. »  
(Draco)-« Si c'était le cas il serait déjà mort. Et je dirais que c'est plus Honey que moi qui l'aurait fait souffrir. Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop protecteur envers nous ? »  
(Pansy)-« Je crois que c'est parce que c'est le plus vieux. Et toi t'es un vrai gamin parce que tu es le plus jeune. »  
(Draco)-« Alors tu as reçu une réponse ? »  
(Pansy)-« Il me demande quand il peut m'appeler. »  
(Draco)-« Ben c'est super ! Dis lui maintenant, on a encore dix minutes avant le début des cours. »  
(Pansy)-« Pas avec toi à côté ! »  
(Draco)-« Donnes-moi un de tes manga et je te laisse tranquille. »  
(Pansy)-« ...D'accord. Tiens. »

Pourquoi elle est aussi stressée ? C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle allait lui parler. Bof, je lui demanderais après. Alors voyons son manga...Ah, oui quand même. Il y a pas besoin du son pour comprendre, je dirais même que sans lire je comprends à peu près ce qu'ils veulent dire. Quoique ça dépend des scènes je crois. Bizarrement les scènes soft sont très difficile à comprendre sans lire. Sûrement pour donner l'impression que c'est pas du porno gay. Bon il est quel heure ?

(Draco)-« désolé Perverse mais il faudrait vraiment que tu raccroches on est en retard pour le prochain cours et on a trois étages à monter. »  
(Pansy)-« Quoi ? Il est quel heure ? »  
(Draco)-« Onze heures. »  
(Pansy)-« Je suis vraiment désolée Alan mais je vais devoir te laisser, je suis en retard pour mon prochain cours. »  
(Alan)-« ... »  
(Pansy)-« Ce soir ? Oui, d'accord. Vers vingt heures ? »  
(Alan)-« ... »  
(Pansy)-« A ce soir. Bonne journée ! »  
(Draco)-« Dépêches-toi on a déjà dix minutes de retard. »  
(Pansy)-« C'est bon, aller ! »

Finalement Pansy ou Blaise ça change pas grand chose question course. Avec les deux il faut que je me retrouve rouge et débraillé devant les profs. Et devant Harry aussi.

(Draco)-« Bonjour, veuillez excuser notre retard. »  
(Pr Flitwick)-« Puis-je en savoir la raison ? »  
(Pansy)-« En faite je suis...euh disons que j'ai un problème de fille...et Draco a eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir aller demander à l'une des filles de la salle commune de me donner une protection. En plus il me l'a même apporter dans les toilettes des filles. Il est adorable n'est-ce pas ? »  
(Pr Flitwick)-« En effet. J'accepte votre excuse, vous pouvez vous installer en silence. »

Il accepte vraiment n'importe quoi en excuse. Comme si j'allais aller voir une fille pour lui demander un truc pareil ! Enfin c'est trop bizarre ! Surtout qu'elle aurait eu le temps d'aller dans la salle commune pour s'en procurer elle-même.

_Draco,_  
_Tu te rends compte du baiser hallucinant que tu as échangé avec Potter ?_  
_Tu crois encore qu'il pourrait refuser de venir à ton speed dating après ça ?_  
_Pansy_

**Pansy,**  
**Oui je me rends bien compte, faut dire aussi que je l'ai vécu. Et c'était vraiment une expérience incroyable. Je te dirais bien d'essayer mais il est hors de question que tu touches à mon Potty !**  
**Oui je crois encore qu'il va refuser de participer parce que même si c'est difficile à croire pour toi, il n'est pas intéressé.**  
**Dis-moi, ça c'est bien passé finalement avec Alan ?**  
**Draco persuadé qu'il ne vivra pas de moment aussi divin que lorsqu'il a embrassé Potty**

_Draco qui ferait mieux de revenir à la réalité,_  
_Déjà il faudrait que tu arrêtes avec tes signatures à rallonge._  
_T'inquiètes pas pour ton amoureux je ne risque pas d'y toucher. Et même si je le voulais, lui ne voudrait pas. Il ne voit que toi, c'est tellement évident._  
_Quand à Alan, oui ça c'est bien passé. Il a été étonné et après il m'a dis qu'il trouvait ça mignon. Mais comme il préfère quand même que je lui réponde correctement il m'a proposé qu'on s'appelle._  
_Pansy (et Blaise qui lit au dessus de mon épaule)_

**Vous deux,**  
**Je signe comme je veux. Et comme je veux une signature classe elle est à rallonge, c'est pas de ma faute.**  
**De un Potter n'est pas mon amoureux. De deux il ne voit pas que moi, il voit aussi (et surtout) Ginny Weasley.**  
**Je suis content que ça c'est bien passé avec Alan. Et la prochaine fois, promis je t'espionnerais quand tu seras au téléphone avec lui.**  
**Et toi Blaise ? Comment ça a été avec Théo ?**  
**Draco, encore sous l'émotion de ses lèvres sur les miennes.**

_Toi tout seul,_  
_Signes comme tu veux mais tu es ridicule._  
_Potter est ton amoureux. Et je crois qu'on peut dire que tu es prioritaire dans ses pensées quand on voit la manière dont il a répondu à ton baiser._  
_J'espère que tu m'invites pour espionner Pansy (Fais-le quand Théo n'est pas là parce que je risque de mourir sinon, il arrête pas de me taper.)_  
_Et oui ça c'est bien passé avec Théo. Il faut dire que lui au moins respecte l'amitié. Il a nié en bloc quand je lui ai dis que je savais ce que tu lui avais dis à noël._  
_Nous trois, qui ne sommes pas seul._

**Les gens casés,**  
**J'ai bien compris, Blaise ? (Et Théo aussi, désolé l'habitude).**  
**Vous êtes ensembles maintenant ? J'ai compris correctement ?**  
**Évidement que je t'invite à espionner Pansy, et tant pis si Théo est pas d'accord il faut qu'on surveille les fréquentations de la Perverse !**  
**Et désolé Théo mais tu n'as pas fait preuve d'amitié. Tu savais juste que je le dirais à Darling et tu en as profité pour le faire avouer de manière très sournoise.**  
**Draco, qui pense qu'il pourrait retenter d'embrasser Harry pendant l'heure de colle de ce soir.**

_Toi tout seul qui fantasme sur Harry Potter,_  
_Non, tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Quand Blaise dit qu'on est pas seul il veut dire que nous on passe pas notre vie à pleurer parce que personne ne veut s'asseoir à côté de nous...En gros nous on est pas des sans amis._  
_Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Pansy n'a pas besoin d'être chaperonné, elle est assez grande pour prendre des décisions et les assumer. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cet Alan, il est de Poudlard ?_  
_Tu m'as bien cerné, j'avoue. J'avoue aussi que c'était purement stratégique que de te faire une telle promesse._  
_Les gens qui ont la classe._

**Théo-chéri qui risque de souffrir très prochainement s'il continu de nier ses sentiments pour mon meilleur ami,**  
**Comment ça je suis un sans ami ! Tu te permet de me faire se genre de réflexion alors que grâce à moi tu as eu droit à la confirmation de la bouche de Honey qu'il t'aime ! Et tu te prétends mon ami !**  
**Quant à Pansy, on fait ce qu'on veux de sa vie privée , soit de notre côté et tout ira bien pour toi.**  
**Pour ce qui est d'Alan je laisse le soins à Pansy de te répondre.**  
**Draco le magnifique, capable même de faire virer homo un homophobe.**

_Draco-chou qui devrait arrêter de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas,_  
_Je fais ce que je veux. Et Blaise sait exactement ce qu'il doit savoir._  
_Théodore_

_Darling et Perverse,_  
_Vous inquiétez pas, je vous raconterez ce qui c'est vraiment passé tout à l'heure. Quand Théo ne sera pas là quoi._  
_Bon on devrait peut-être revenir au sujet le plus important, non ?_  
_Blaise votre héros._

**Honey dont la santé mentale commence à m'inquiéter,  
****Le sujet le plus important ? Tu veux enfin suivre les cours ? Mais c'est que ça relève du miracle !  
****Draco, le seul l'unique.**

_Draco,  
__Dis pas n'importe quoi, je veux évidement parler du speed dating.  
__On en a parlé avec Pansy et on a décidé qu'il faudrait faire placarder des affiches avec une photo de toi et un slogan du genre ''Si tu penses pouvoir me faire chavirer inscris-toi pour un rendez-vous samedi prochain.'' dans chaque salle commune. Donc la question qui se pose c'est : est-ce que tu as une photo qui pourrait convenir ?  
__Oh ! Et on se demandait quel genre d'ambiance tu voulais pour le lieu du rendez-vous ?  
__Blaisou et Pansou_

**Les chéris,  
****Il est hors de question que je vous donne une photo de moi, elle ne conviendrait pas à l'événement. Non, je pense qu'il faut qu'on en fasse une suffisamment marquante pour que tout Poudlard veuille venir (même les filles, même les profs, même les moches et même Potter). Je pense qu'on devrait organiser le shooting dans la salle de bain des préfets.  
****Quelle ambiance je veux ? J'en sais rien, c'est vous les organisateurs pas moi.  
****Draco, votre maître.**

_Draco,  
__Je vois que tu es bien plus enthousiaste qu'avant pour ce speed dating. Est-ce qu'un certain Gryffondor y est pour quelque chose ?  
__On est d'accord pour la salle de bain des préfets mais n'oublies pas que l'affiche doit être tout public.  
__Si tu nous laisses carte blanche pour l'ambiance, on fera quelque chose de chic et romantique. Tu sais le genre de chose que l'on voit à coup sûr dans les films à l'eau de rose.  
__B & P_

(Draco)-« Je suis d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça restera tout public. Au pire Blaise n'aura qu'à trouver un bon enchantement pour faire en sorte que les pauvres petits yeux innocents ne voient rien. »  
(Blaise)-« Je sais que je suis le meilleur en enchantement mais là ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, sans compter qu'il y aura forcément quelques Gryffondors pour lancer des contres-sorts afin de s'assurer que cette affiche montre bien tout ce qu'elle dissimule. »  
(Pansy)-« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire une photo vulgaire donc le problème est réglé. Tu es sûr que tu es d'accord pour l'ambiance chic et romantique ? »  
(Draco)-« Oui certain, pourquoi ? »  
(Pansy)-« Parce que je sais exactement à quoi va ressembler la salle. »  
(Blaise)-« Et c'est censé être une bonne chose ? »  
(Pansy)-« Je me moque de ce que tu penses Blaisou ! »  
(Blaise)-« M'appelles pas comme ça Pansou ! »  
(Pansy)-« C'est toi qui à commencé Blaisounet ! »  
(Blaise)-« Oh ! Pitié, Pansynette ! Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! »  
(Pansy)-« Arrêtes de me donner des surnoms aussi horrible, s'il te plais ! »  
(Blaise)-« Tu as de la chance qu'on arrive à la Grande Salle sinon j'aurais encore continué. »


	17. Chapitre 16

Salut^^  
Tout d'abord je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière mais je dois bien avouer que j'avais oublié ^^''  
Les choses devraient s'accélérer puisque normalement il ne reste que cinq chapitre à cette fic, enfin sauf si j'ai d'autres idées qui viennent se glisser dans le texte.  
Je remercie holybleu (désolée mais la photo sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre), yume resonnance (C'est pas encore pour tout de suite le speed dating), et Dymitry (Merci) pour leur reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir :)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

(Draco)-« Hé ! Mais en fait, il est passé où Théo ? »  
(Théodore)-« Théo il s'est éloigné parce qu'il avait trop honte. »  
(Draco)-« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »  
(Théodore)-« Que vous êtes pas sortable. Est-ce que vous avez seulement conscience que les gens s'éloignent quand ils vous voient approcher ? »  
(Draco)-« Ça c'est parce qu'on a la classe. Et peut être aussi parce que Blaise et Pansy sont toujours en train de se disputer, mais dans tous les cas je ne vois pas où est la honte de nous fréquenter. »  
(Théodore)-« Si tu ne vois pas c'est parce que tu es comme eux. En plus je ne trouve pas ça sain que vous ne suiviez aucun cours, comment vous allez faire quand on aura les examens ? »  
(Blaise)-« Ben tu nous expliqueras. »  
(Théodore)-« Non mais hors de question ! Je veux bien aider quelqu'un qui n'a pas compris mais pas quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivit. »  
(Blaise)-« Tu me laisserais rater mes examens ? »  
(Théodore)-« Oui. »  
(Blaise)-« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

Là je suis assez d'accord avec Honey. C'est le rôle de Théo de prendre des notes assidues et de nous sauver in-extrémiste de la catastrophe ! Il est l'intelligent du groupe, celui qui n'est jamais collé et qui a toujours des bonnes notes, celui qui ne connaît pas le mot bavardage, celui qui fait tout de suite ses devoir pour la semaine suivante...Il a pas le droit de nous trahir de la sorte !

(Pansy)-« Quelque part il a pas tout à fait tord. »  
(Blaise)-« Je trouve aussi... »  
(Draco)-« En quoi ? »  
(Pansy)-« Ça fait près de deux mois qu'on ne fait plus rien en cours, on travaille pas non plus en dehors des cours, on a quand même nos ASPICS cette année faut pas l'oublier. »  
(Draco)-« C'est vrai qu'on s'est peut être un peu laissé aller... »  
(Pansy)-« Un peu... »  
(Blaise)-« Un peu beaucoup je dirais. Et plus nous que Pansy... »  
(Draco)-« Bon alors on oublies le speed dating et on rattrape nos devoirs en retard ! »  
(Blaise)-« On n'oublies pas le speed dating ! On s'organise pour pouvoir faire les deux ! »  
(Draco)-« Non mais on peut l'oublier ! »  
(Pansy)-« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu étais super enthousiaste il y a quelques minutes ! »  
(Draco)-« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis persuadé que je vais me retrouver à travailler pour trois pendant que vous vous élaborerez le plan. »  
(Pansy)-« Ah ! J'aime mieux ça ! J'ai eu peur que tu veuilles encore abandonner l'idée de le conquérir ! On garde l'idée du speed dating et tu feras le travail nécessaire pour que nos notes restent correcte et que le speed dating soit parfait ! »  
(Draco)-« Quoi ! Mais c'est hors de question ! Je vais pas me taper tout le boulot pendant que vous, vous vous amuserez à élaborer des trucs douteux censé me permettre de sortir avec Potter ! »  
(Théodore)-« Bon maintenant que vous avez compris que Potter n'était pas la priorité absolue vous allez peut être vous décider à manger ? »  
(Blaise)-« Ce que tu peux être stressant, toi en faite ! »  
(Théodore)-« ...Manges. »

Je crois que je vais vraiment me faire avoir. Je suis sûr que même quand ils ne travailleront pas sur le plan ils me feront travailler à leur place. Ils seraient même capable de prétendre que j'ai plus l'habitude qu'eux de prendre des notes et donc qu'il ne faut pas que je perde cette habitude. Et je suis sûr qu'ils sont fières d'eux en plus !

(Pansy)-« Arrêtes de toujours bouder quand tout ne va pas comme tu l'avais décidé ! »  
(Draco)-« Je vais devoir travailler pendant que vous ne foutrez rien ! »  
(Blaise)-« Tu vas pas me faire croire que ça t'embêtes tant que ça ! En plus c'est bon pour le plan de te faire passer pour un élève studieux qui aide ses camarades ayant des difficultés à suivre les cours. »  
(Draco)-« Oui j'imagine que c'est le genre de détail qui fera que Potter s' intéresse plus à moi qu'à quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'imagine bien se dire ''Tiens Draco aide les deux idiots même pas capable de se souvenir de leur nom ! C'est vrai que c'est une qualité que je recherche chez mes prétendants ! Allons à sa rencontre ! Oh ! En plus il y a justement un speed dating samedi c'est parfait !'' »  
(Blaise)-« Darling ! »  
(Draco)-« Quoi ! »  
(Blaise)-« Je te rappelle qu'on est dans la salle de cours là ! »  
(Draco)-« Oui, et ? »  
(Blaise)-« Et qui a cours avec nous ? »  
(Draco)-« La Perverse et Théo-chéri »  
(Blaise)-« Et ? »  
(Draco)-« Et plein de gens ! Tu veux quand même pas que je les nomme tous ! »  
(Blaise)-« Et il y a aussi les Gryffondor. Et donc Potter. »  
(Draco)-« Et après ! J'ai dit Potter comme j'aurais pu dire Weasley, ou Nott ou Goyle. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Ou comment se rattraper quand on croit que tout est foutu ! J'espère avoir été convainquant, j'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je suis totalement incapable de faire quelque chose sans penser à lui. Bon c'est vrai mais c'est pas une raison.

(Harry)-« C'est marrant comme c'est toujours mon nom qui te vient le premier à l'esprit ! A croire que tu fais une fixation. »  
(Draco)-« Je dirais plutôt qu'à force de le lire on fini par penser que tout à toujours à voir avec toi. »  
(Harry)-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
(Draco)-« Que ce matin la gazette titrait ''Harry Potter, homme célibataire le plus sexy'', alors qu'hier c'était ''Harry Potter, une idylle avec la jeune Ginevra Weasley ?'' »  
(Harry)-« Qu'est-ce que j'y peux s'ils ont décider de se faire de l'argent sur mon dos ? »  
(Draco)-« Oh mais tu n'y peux rien. Tout comme je n'y peux rien si ton nom me vient spontanément à l'esprit. »

Héhé ! Maintenant que le prof est là il ne peut plus rien dire ! Bon je dois prendre des notes pour trois mais au moins il ne peut pas répliquer. Les cours théoriques de botanique c'est vraiment plus intéressant que les cours pratiques, au moins on apprend quelque chose d'utile pas comme en pratique où on se contente de replanter dans des pots plus importants. Et accessoirement de risquer notre vie avec des plantes potentiellement mortelles...

(Pansy)-« Bon on va faire cette séance photo ? »  
(Blaise)-« Oui, mais faut qu'on se procure un appareil photo... »  
(Pansy)-« Ça c'est à Draco de le faire. »  
(Draco)-« Je ne crois pas, non. Notre accord stipule que je prend des notes pendant que vous faîtes en sorte que le plan fonctionne. »  
(Blaise)-« Moi faut que j'aille voir Théo ! »  
(Pansy)-« Quoi ! Non mais pas question ! REVIENS ! BLAISE ! »  
(Draco)-« Cherches pas, là il est parti... »  
(Pansy)-« Draco, je t'en pris ! Si je vais voir Crivey il va croire que je suis finalement intéressée et il va plus vouloir me lâcher ! »  
(Draco)-« Ma gentillesse me perdra... »

D'un autre côté, si je cherche Crivey j'ai de grandes chances de trouver Potter. Et si je trouve Potter...je trouve Potter. Et donc je suis content. Et donc je fais de meilleures photos. Et donc Potter aura encore plus envie de venir au speed dating. Et donc je serais content. En gros je fais ça pour être content.

(Draco)-« Ginny ! Je ne me trompe pas, tu es bien dans la même classe que Crivey ? »  
(Ginny)-« En effet... »  
(Draco)-« Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire où je peux le trouver? »  
(Ginny)-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »  
(Draco)-« J'ai un service à lui demander. »  
(Ginny)-« Il est monté dans la Salle Commune, mais ça m'étonnerais que quelqu'un t'aide une fois en haut de la tour... »  
(Draco)-« Je me débrouillerais ! Merci de m'avoir aidé ! »

La Salle Commune des Gryffons ! Bon je suis quasi-sûr que je vais au mieux rester à la porte mais bon...

(Draco)-« Hey, Potter ! »

(Harry)-« Hff...qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ? »  
(Draco)-« Je voulais voir Crivey. »  
(Harry)-« Alors maintenant c'est sûr lui que tu jettes ton dévolu ? »  
(Draco)-« Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que non ! Enfin Potter ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ? »  
(Harry)-« Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était Ron et avant c'était moi alors bon c'est normal que je me pose des questions. »  
(Draco)-« Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. Je pensais que tu détestait tous ce qui avait rapport à l'homosexualité. »  
(Harry)-« Peut-être que tu comprends tout de travers, après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu fais tout ça. La lettre que tu m'as envoyé, le cadeau...c'est une nouvelle manière de te moquer de moi ? »  
(Draco)-« Là je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui comprends tout de travers, je pensais pourtant que ma lettre était claire... »  
(Harry)-« Parce que tu ne peux pas être plus clair ! »  
(Draco)-« Plus clair ? Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasse n'importe qui ? ...Tu pourrais aller chercher Crivey pour moi, s'il te plais ? »

Si je n'étais pas si persuadé que Potter est un hétéro tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai alors j'aurais émis quelques doutes quant à sa sexualité. Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce que je comprends de travers d'après lui ? Si je suis le fil de la conversation je croirais qu'il parlait de son homophobie mais...je dois sans doute me tromper, n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté je vois pas vraiment de quoi d'autre il pourrait parler...Bon j'y réfléchirais plus tard voilà Crivey.

(Colin)-« Malfoy ? Tu me cherchais ? »  
(Draco)-« Ah ! Crivey ! Oui. J'ai un énorme service à te demander. »  
(Colin)-« Et bien vas-y, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. »  
(Draco)-« J'aurais besoin d'un appareil photo, je te promet que j'en prendrais soin. Et je te le rendrais dans trois petites heures. »  
(Colin)-« Je sais pas...C'est quand mon appareil que tu me demandes... »  
(Draco)-« S'il te plais ! »  
(Colin)-« Mais comprends-moi Malfoy ! Si tu le casses ?Si tu veux t'en servir pour un plan foireux ? Je peux pas. Je peux pas te le prêter. »  
(Draco)-« On peut peut-être trouvé un arrangement ! Ou tu pourrais prendre les photos ! »  
(Colin)-« Je sais pas, Malfoy. »  
(Draco)-« Allez Crivey ! Ça te prendra trois petites heures de ta vie ! »  
(Colin)-« Je pourrais garder quelques uns des clichés ? »  
(Draco)-« Je te les dédicacerais si ça peut te faire plaisir. »  
(Colin)-« Ça marche ! »

Eh ben ! Il est dur en négociation ! L'important c'est que la séance photo a bien lieu et tant pis si Blaise et Pansy ne sont pas contents ! Et puis avec un peu de chance Potter aura l'occasion de voir quelques clichés que j'aurais donné à Crivey et il se rendra compte de ma beauté ! Oui bon faut que j'arrête de rêver moi.

(Pansy)-« C'est quoi ça ? »  
(Draco)-« Pansy ! Un peu de respect pour notre photographe ! »  
(Pansy)-« Tu te fous de moi ? »  
(Draco)-« Absolument pas. Et c'est une chance d'ailleurs puisqu'il s'agit du meilleur photographe de Poudlard. »  
(Colin)-« Fais-en pas trop quand même Malfoy. »  
(Draco)-« Bon d'accord, on y va ? »  
(Blaise)-« On y va. Dis-moi Crivey, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contenté de lui prêter ton appareil ? »  
(Colin)-« Officiellement ? Parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Officieusement parce que je veux avoir quelques photos, il y a beaucoup de demande tu sais ? »  
(Blaise)-« Vraiment ? Et tu les vends ? Tu gagnes beaucoup ? »  
(Colin)-« Oui pas mal. Une photo classique se vend dans les trois Gallions. Une photo rare, par exemple Malfoy torse nu ou mieux en sous vêtement ça va dans les dix Gallions. Mais c'est pas grand chose par rapport à celles de Harry. »  
(Blaise)-« Vas-y dis-moi combien. »  
(Colin)-« Une photo classique se vends cinq Gallions et une photo rare – toute photo autre que Harry en uniforme-vaut entre vingt et cinquante Gallions. »  
(Blaise)-« Si je comprends bien, tu t'enrichis sur le dos de Potter. »  
(Colin)-« Il faut bien gagner sa vie. »

Est-ce qu'il a seulement conscience qu'on est encore à l'école ? On a pas besoin de gagner notre vie ! Et puis je trouve ça quand même limite de profiter de la sympathie de Potter à son égare pour gagner de l'argent. Je suis sûr qu'il ne se méfie même pas de lui, qu'il pense qu'il ne fera jamais rien qui puisse aller contre sa volonté. Crivey est vraiment un sale petit profiteur !

(Colin)-« Oh ! Des photos dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets ! Très bon choix ! »  
(Draco)-« Oui je sais. »  
(Pansy)-« Je propose torse nu sous la douche. »  
(Blaise)-« Ou dans la baignoire pleine de mousse... »  
(Colin)-« Certainement pas. Laissez faire l'expert. »

...On a pas vraiment le choix, il vient de m'arracher le bras ce malade ! Hé ! Mais il est pas bien ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me déshabille ! Non mais il compte pas non plus m'enlever tous mes vêtements !

(Draco)-« Tu pourrais m'expliquer ? »  
(Colin)-« Vous voulez visiblement une photo qui te rende irrésistible et je sais exactement ce qu'il faut pour arriver à se résultat. »  
(Draco)-« Si le but est de me faire faire des photos de nu c'est hors de question ! »  
(Colin)-« Pourquoi ? »  
(Draco)-« Parce que je veux une photo tout public. »  
(Colin)-« Alors c'est vrai ! Vous allez organiser un speed dating ! »  
(Pansy)-« Qui t'a parlé de ça ? »  
(Colin)-« C'est Harry. Il était totalement désespéré. Il a peur que Malfoy se fasse draguer.. »  
(Pansy)-« Vraiment ? C'est très intéressant. »  
(Colin)-« Je trouve aussi. Bon je vois le genre de photo que vous voulez, faîtes-moi confiance. »  
(Pansy)-« Il est tout à toi. »  
(Colin)-« Merci. »

Merci de me demander mon avis, c'est pas comme si ça me regardais après tout...Brrr ! L'eau est gelée ! Ils pourraient quand même mettre l'eau chaude ! Ou me laisser sortir de cette maudite douche !

(Colin)-« Attrapes Malfoy ! »

Ah ! Ben quand même ! Il était temps qu'il ait pitié de moi celui-là ! M'enfin je vais pas aller bien loin avec cette minuscule serviette ! En plus ils sont tous les trois en train de me regarder, je veux bien que je ne sois pas particulièrement pudique mais quand même !

(Colin)-« Tournes-toi...voilà !...Regardes vers Zabini...Parfait...Non tournes-toi plus vers la droite...Maintenant regardes devant toi...Rah ! Essuies-toi les cheveux c'est pas du tout esthétique !...allez on reprend... »  
(Blaise)-« Désolé de vous interrompre mais on va devoir partir, je vous rappelle qu'on est collé ! »  
(Colin)-« Oui, c'est bon. Je crois que j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut. Je vous monterez ce que ça donne demain à la première heure. »  
(Blaise)-« Merci Crivey, à demain ! »  
(Pansy)-« Dépêches-toi de te rhabiller, Draco ! On est vraiment pas en avance ! »  
(Draco)-« Je fais au plus vite ! Désolé s'il faut que je me sèche avant de mettre mes vêtements ! »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Je suis carrément tremper et elle espère que je me rhabille en trente secondes, faut être logique aussi !


End file.
